Músicas e amor
by EllenChaii
Summary: Quem diria que um dia uma fã de Lady Gaga iria se apaixonar por um rockeiro?  Kagome tinha tudo perfeito e organizado até Inuyasha entrar na sua vida e mudar seus conceitos.   Minha primeira fic *-*
1. Namorado da Kikyvaca?

Oi, eu sou Ellen. Alguns de vocês já devem ter me visto, já que eu deixo muitas reviews nas histórias que eu gosto. Enfim, sou nova nisso, mas resolvi postar uma fic! O primeiro capítulo é justo, mas prometo alongar o outro! Peguei a idéia de uma incrível escritora de postar um cap a Kagome narrando e o Inu narrando o outro. Espero que gostem! Por favor, deixem reviews! **OS PERSONAGENS NÃO SÃO MEUS, SÃO DA RUMIKO.**

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi. Eu sou uma garota normal, tenho uns 1,70 de altura. Meus olhos são azuis claros, herdados da minha mãe. Eu gosto de ler e amo música. Estudo num colégio perto da minha casa, o Shikon no Tama. Minha melhor amiga é a Sango, uma garota um tanto complicada. Meu namorado é o Kouga, um garoto alto e moreno. Por fim, meu melhor amigo é o Miroku, que é um tanto tarado, mas no fundo é boa pessoa.

Hoje combinei de sair com o Miroku, a Sango, a Kikyou e um tal de Inuyasha. Eu não gosto realmente da Kikyou, pois ela é muito patricinha, mas ela é namorada do Inuyasha, que é, por sua vez, melhor amigo de Miroku. E então, que escolha eu tenho? Gosto de ver meus amigos felizes e tento fazer tudo para que isso seja possível. Mas hoje estava um pouco difícil, já que Kouga queria sair comigo e o Miroku não queria que ele fosse.

Resolvi ligar mais uma vez para o Miroku. Afinal, se ele não gostasse eu ia ter que levar o Kouga ou ele iria sozinho (mencionei que o Kouga é extremamente ciumento?). O telefone tocou cinco vezes, e nada. Estranho, pois o Miroku atendia as minhas ligações logo no segundo toque. Já estava no oitavo toque e, quando eu ia desligar, uma voz diferente atendeu.

- Alô? – disse a voz masculina, parecendo se divertir.

- Alô, eu gostaria de falar com o Miroku. – falei, insegura – Ele se encontra?

- Miroku! – a voz gritou para longe do telefone, mas gritou tão alto que pude ouvir – Bem, ele está no banho agora... quer deixar recado?

- Pode ser... – formulei um recado rápido – Olha, diga a ele que a Kagome ligou, dizendo que o Kouga vai conosco, pois não consegui me livrar dele. Acho que é só isso.

- Namorado ciumento? – a voz perguntou, solidária e simpática – Sofro do mesmo problema. Mas claro que a Kikyou não é um homem.

- Ah! – compreendi – Você é o Inuyasha, melhor amigo do Miroku.

- Embora as pessoas prefiram me rotular como "o namorado da Kikyou", acho que você pode me chamar assim. – o ouvi rir do outro lado da linha – E você é a melhor amiga dele...

- Sim, embora sofra do mesmo problema e as pessoas prefiram me chamar de "namorada do Kouga". – eu ri.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Tenho 17. – respondi – Por quê?

- Sua voz é de uma garota de 13 anos. – ele respondeu, rindo.

- Você é bem a cara dos amigos do Miroku mesmo... – falei, suspirando de frustração – Então, diga a ele que eu liguei, sim?

- Inuyasha! – gritou Miroku – Você atendeu meu celular? Quantas vezes eu já pedi para que não fizesse isso? Quanta ousadia!

- Desculpe, mamãe. – Inuyasha respondeu – Kagome, eu vou passar para o Miroku agora.

- Oi, Anne. – Miroku falou, alterado – O que houve?

- Só liguei para avisar que o Kouga vai com a gente para o shopping. – eu falei, tentando mostrar indiferença.

- Anne, esse idiota não te deixa em paz nem um pouco! Por que continua com ele mesmo assim? – pude ouvir Miroku suspirar de desgosto – Você e o Inu são umas pestes, mesmo.

- Não me chame de peste! – o repreendi – Mi, ele é meu namorado e vocês não o conhecem como eu conheço. Ele é gentil, carinhoso e muito mais... só é um pouco ciumento!

- Um pouco? – Miroku gritou – Ele nem deixou você viajar comigo e com a minha família, e você obedeceu, Anne, obedeceu!

- Ora, Mi, deixe o Kouga em paz, certo? – pedi – Vou tentar controlá-lo. Fora que se eu não levasse ele, iria ficar deslocada...

- Por que deslocada? – ele pareceu preocupado.

- Ora, ponhamos os fatos no lugar: você e a San, o Inuyasha e a Kiky-vaca... e eu sozinha? – marquei a página e fechei o livro.

- Anne, você vai ficar bem? – ele perguntou parecendo preocupado – Quer dizer, com a Kiky-vaca lá?

- Vou sim, Mi. – prometi – Afinal, eu tenho você!

- É verdade! – ele riu – Te pego daqui a 30 min, OK?

- OK! – sorri – Vou tomar banho. Tchau, Mi, te amo!

- Tchau, Anne, também te amo! – ele riu e desligou.

Eu e o Miroku sempre fomos assim. Éramos hiper unidos. Não era de se admirar que o Kouga tivesse tanto ciúmes dele. Mas eu jamais pensaria em namorar o Miroku. Primeiro, por que ele é um irmão mais novo para mim e segundo, por que a San gostava dele. Ela podia não admitir, mas gostava dele sim! Escolhi uma regata azul-marinho, a cor predileta do Mi, para ver se o agradava e ele ficava mais feliz e uma bermuda que o Kouga gostava, para empatar os dois. Uma sandália com um salto baixo, emprestada da San e um conjunto de colar e pulseira com pingentes de "Friends". A San tinha o mesmo conjunto, mas escrito "Forever".

Brega, mas muito fofo. Tomei banho e lavei o cabelo, fazendo-o cair em cachos até a minha cintura, mesmo que o preto tão escuro do meu cabelo não deixasse os cachos mais vistosos. Pus a roupa e calcei a sandália. Me olhei no espelho novamente enquanto colocava a pulseira e o colar. Depois de pronta, desci a escada da minha casa, já levando uma bolsa com dinheiro e celular.

Já ia ligar para o Kouga quando terminei de descer a escada e, ao erguer os olhos, o encontrei ali. vestia uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans clara, e um colete preto por cima da camiseta, o pé um All Star azul. Corri para ele e o abracei e ele logo aproveitou para me beijar. Quando nos soltamos, ele riu.

- Está muito bonita. – ele me elogiou.

- Azul-marinho! – ouvi a voz animada de Miroku rir e me soltei de Kouga para ir até ele e dar uma volta na sua frente – Linda, Anne!

- Por que Anne se seu nome é Kagome? – falou a voz de Inuyasha, que reconheci de imediato.

Inuyasha era muito bonito. Tinha cabelos louros quase brancos de tão claros, mas era a única coisa clara em seu visual. Usava calça jeans preta e uma camiseta também preta, dando a impressão de rockeiro e um All Star preto. Tinha um físico bonito, não tão malhado quanto o Kouga, mas chegava perto. Os olhos pareciam ser dourados.

- Longa história. – revirei os olhos – Muita bobagem e coisa de melhor amigo sem noção.

- Não é não! – Miroku falou – É por que, quando menor, a Anne gostava daquele desenho da Barbie que tinha uma tal de princesa Anelise, aí começamos a chamá-la de Anelise, mas o apelido é muito grande e não colou, aí a San inventou Anne e ficou assim!

- Barbie? – ouviu-se uma voz desagradável – Nunca pensei em você assistindo Barbie, Kagome!

- Ela deixou de assistir por que não precisa de ninguém que lhe dê exemplos, - Kouga veio à minha defesa – pois ela já é linda, engraçada...

- Tem amigos incríveis e um namorado maravilhoso. – interrompi Kouga, sorrindo quando ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

- Concordo com a parte dos amigos maravilhosos. – Miroku se intrometeu e eu ri alto.

- Querida? – minha mãe chamou da cozinha.

- Estou indo, mãe! – respondi por sobre o ombro – Fica aqui, galera. E vocês, - apontei Kouga e Miroku – Se brigarem vão ficar sem brigadeiro.

Não esperei a resposta dos garotos e fui até a cozinha. O cheiro de brigadeiro infestava a casa. Sorri para a minha mãe, que colocava brigadeiro em três taças de sobremesa, cantarolando.

- Cinco, mãe. – falei, já indo pegar mais dois copos – A Kikyou e o namorado dela estão aí.

- A Kikyou tem namorado? – minha mãe se surpreendeu e eu ri (ela sabia que eu detestava a Kiky-vaca) – Como?

- Ué, tendo, mãe. – eu dei de ombros – E é até bonito, se quer saber a minha opinião.

- Nossa! – minha mãe segurou duas taças de sobremesa – Essa eu tenho que ver! – e disparou para a sala.

Eu ri e peguei as três taças e, com dificuldade, fui até a sala bem mais devagar. Quando cheguei lá, ri da cena. Aparentemente, minha mãe havia amado o namorado da Kiky-vaca. Conversava com ele animadamente, deixando Kikyou, Miroku e Kouga totalmente deslocados e Kouga um pouco irritado. Minha mãe estava no sofá de dois lugares com o Inuyasha, então só havia sobrado um pequeno espaço entre eles.

Mesmo assim, caminhei até o sofá e me sentei apertada entre minha mãe e o Inuyasha. Minha mãe finalmente parou de falar e sorriu para mim.

- Chega, mãe. O pobre do Inuyasha nunca mais vai querer voltar aqui. – e me virei para o Inuyasha – Brigadeiro?

- Pode me chamar de Inu. – ele sorriu e pegou uma taça, deixando apenas duas em minha mão – E contanto que me dêem brigadeiro sempre que eu venha, vou voltar tanto que vou lhe encher.

- Isso eu posso afirmar, Anne. – Miroku concordou, já com uma taça na mão.

- Aqui, Kiky-va... quer dizer, Kikyou. – ofereci uma taça a ela e me levantei do sofá – Pode sentar junto do seu namorado também, eu vou ligar para a San e ver se ela já está a caminho.

- Obrigada. – Kiky-vaca falou falsamente.

Nem ouvi nada. Já estava ligando para a San. No terceiro toque, alguém atendeu:

- A-alô? – soluçou Sango.

- Amiga! – gritei – O que foi? Foi o Miroku? Mas ele está aqui! Foi o idiota do seu irmão? Ele fez alguma coisa?

- Não, amiga... é só que... – ela chorou mais.

- Calma, eu vou aí! – desliguei.

- O que houve com a Sango, Anne? – perguntou Kouga, solidário.

- Ainda não sei. – corri da sala para pegar meu skate e voltei – Mas vou descobrir e vou resolver o problema...

- Sem shopping? – Kiky-vaca pareceu assustada.

- Podem ir, mas eu vou à casa da San. – falei, já a caminho da porta – Fiquem e terminem o brigadeiro...

- Se você não vai, também não vou. – Kouga disse e foi para o meu lado, na soleira da porta.

- Não vou ficar segurando vela para o casalzinho aí. – o Mi falou.

- Acho melhor deixar para outro dia. – Inu completou.

- Obrigada, Kouga, Mi e Inu. – dei um selinho em Kouga, um beijo na bochecha de Miroku e abracei o Inu – Até, meninos!

- Eu amo você! – Miroku e Kouga gritaram juntos.

- Também amo vocês! – gritei e soprei um beijo, já virando a esquina numa velocidade impressionante de skate.

O que será que havia acontecido à San? Ela nunca chorava. Era a coisa mais rara de se ver no mundo. Será que a mãe dela estava novamente no hospital? Ou o pai dela havia sido demitido? A Sango me contava tudo e a família dela era realmente problemática. O irmão dela envolvido com drogas, o pai brigando constantemente com o chefe e a mãe delicada quase sempre no hospital. Mas não podia ser isso.

A San já havia se acostumado a essas coisas, ela mesma havia me dito! O que poderia ser tão grave assim? Não demorei muito para ver a porta de entrada da casa da San, já que ela morava apenas duas ruas atrás da minha casa. Desacelerei e parei na frente da calçada. Peguei o skate e fui correndo até a campainha. Toquei duas vezes impacientemente e bati o pé até a própria Sango aparecer na soleira, os olhos inchados.

- Ai, amiga, não precisa falar, não precisa falar. – eu a consolei e a abracei enquanto ela chorava alto.

- Entra, amiga. – disse Sango após bastante choro.

Peguei meu skate e entrei e a primeira coisa que eu ouvi foi: nada. Isso me chocou profundamente. A casa da San sempre tinha ou algum som alto, ou a mãe brigando com ela ou o pai brigando com ela ou o irmão brigando com ela. Porém, desta vez, não consegui ouvir nada a não ser os soluços da minha amiga parada bem atrás de mim.

- Que silêncio. – falei para ela, me sentando sem pedir permissão.

- M-meus pais, Anne! – ela chorou e se sentou no meu colo, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro direito – Vão se divorciar!

- Que barra, amiga! – eu procurei algo para fazê-la rir em meus pensamentos – Mas sabe o que é de chocar mesmo? A Kiky-vaca arrumou um namorado!

- O quê? – deu certo, a San se afastou incrédula – Deve ser horrível, tão ridículo quanto ela!

- Que nada! – continuei tentando fazê-la manter a cabeça longe do problema dos pais – Lindo que dá vontade de trocar o Kouga por ele!

- Amiga... – Sango estreitou os olhos, desconfiada – Não está pensando em entrar em mais uma briga com a Kiky-vaca para ganhar o namorado dela, está?

- Eu jamais começaria uma briga com a Kikyou! – falei, me fingindo de indignada – Ela é tão doce e gentil...

- É. – Sango falou com ironia – E o Miroku não é nem um pouco mulherengo.

- Nossa, pegou pesado! – eu falei, tentando fazê-la rir, e deu certo.

- Só você mesmo para me fazer rir numa hora dessas, Anne. – a San percebeu meu jogo – Era piada, não era? A história da Kiky-vaca ter namorado?

- Que nada! – neguei, agora séria – Foi lá em casa hoje, é melhor amigo sabe de quem?

- Do Kouga? – gritou Sango, escandalizada.

- Pior! – fiz que não com a cabeça – Do Miroku!

- Não acredito! – Sango berrou.

- Hei, escuta! – protestei, pois havia ouvido uma batida na porta.

- Quem será? – a San ironicamente perguntou quando bateram de novo (afinal todo mundo sabia que só o Miroku batia na porta da Sango ao invés de tocar a campainha).

- Sango! – Miroku exclamou, ao ver Sango com os olhos vermelhos e tristes.

Droga! Atrás de Miroku estavam Inuyasha e ninguém menos do que a sua insuportável namorada. Fiquei ao lado de Sango e cruzei os braços na frente do peito, mostrando que não estava para brincadeiras idiotas. Sango pareceu ficar chocada com o garoto do lado de Kikyou e me olhou, como quem pergunta "Ele é o cara de quem você me contou?". Assenti para ela e ela ficou ainda mais chocada. Inuyasha, notando o olhar da garota, se apresentou:

- Inuyasha Taisho, prazer conhecê-la. – ele estendeu a mão.

- Ognas... quer dizer, gosan... quer dizer, Sango! Espantada... digo... encantada! – Sango se enrolou devido ao choque de Kikyou realmente ter namorado.

- Por que o espanto? – Kikyou perguntou com aquela voz irritante.

- Por que ele é bonito e, pelo que a Anne me contou, também é legal. – Sango falou com sinceridade.

- E daí? – Kikyou continuou com aquela voz irritante.

- E ele tem uma namorada como você! – ela se espantou – Coitado! É muito carma para se pagar, mesmo que se tenha grudado centenas de chicletes na cruz! – ela apertou a mão de Inuyasha, que até agora esperava a dela – Minhas condolências!

- Quem morreu? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Sua diversão. – Sango respondeu e eu não me aguentei, dando uma risada alta e sendo acompanhada por Miroku.

- Pois diga a eles, Inuyasha, como eu sou uma boa namorada! – Kikyou falou como se estivesse ordenando o pobre Inu como se fosse um cachorro – Diga!

- Dizer o que, Kikyou? – Inuyasha explodiu – Quer que eu minta dizendo que você presta? Por que isso seria uma tremenda mentira!

- Kikyou, acho melhor você ir e deixar o Inu aqui. – intervi.

- E você, sua imbecil, não se intrometa! – Kikyou gritou e eu estava prestes a gritar quando Inuyasha me poupou do trabalho, empurrando Miroku para dentro e entrando em seguida.

- Adorei a idéia, Anne. Tchau, Kikyou. – ele fechou a porta na cara dela.

Fez-se um silêncio mortal dentro da casa, todos escutando Kikyou bradando furiosamente xingamentos para Inuyasha e Kagome e mandando Sango para o inferno, até que ela se cansou a saiu, o som dos passos ecoando na varanda com piso de madeira de Sango. Quando não se ouvia mais nada, olhei para Inuyasha.

- Desculpa. – pedi sinceramente – Você me conhece a uns 20 min e eu já: fiz você brigar com o Mi, aturar os paparicos da minha mãe e brigar com a sua namorada, eu realmente...

- É incrível. – ele completou, sorrindo – Levei todo esse tempo e nunca consegui dizer o que eu realmente gostaria na cara da Kikyou e você chega e, em 20 min, consegue me fazer ser respeitado por ela. É realmente ótimo te conhecer.

- Tenho a impressão de que vou perder meus dois melhores amigos para eles mesmos. – Miroku falou, desconsolado.

- Não, Mi, não importa o que aconteça, você sempre será o homem da minha vida! – eu falei e envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, fazendo Sango rir.

- Que bom! – Miroku abraçou a minha cintura – E você sempre será a mulher da minha vida, depois da Sango.

- Ah, é? – me soltei dele me fingindo de indignada e abracei Inuyasha, como se tivesse muita intimidade com ele – Então você vai ser depois do Inu!

- Eu disse, Sangozinha! – Miroku se aproveitou para abraçar a cintura de Sango e descansar a cabeça entre os seios da garota – Eles vão me trocar! O Inu vai me trocar pela Anne e a Anne vai me trocar pelo Inu!

- E se você não me soltar agora eu vou te trocar pelo Kouga! – Sango falou, percebendo o jogo dele e Miroku soltou a garota imediatamente.

Passamos à tarde assim: rindo, contando idiotices e contando ao Inuyasha sobre os defeitos e costumes irritantes uns dos outros. No final da tarde, Inuyasha já fazia parte da turma e Sango havia esquecido o problema dos pais dela.

x-x-x

Acordei com o meu celular tocando "Fashion" da Lady Gaga e me senti muito feliz. Gosto da Lady Gaga desde que eu ouvi a primeira música dela e a partir de então meu celular tem umas 20 músicas dela. Levantei sonolenta sem desligar a música e comecei a fazer passos como se estivesse num clipe.

_I am, I'm too fabu-lous_

_(Eu sou, eu sou tão fabu-losa)__  
><em>_I'm so fierce that it's so nuts_

_(__Estou tão feroz que é tão__ louco)__  
><em>_I live, to be model thin_

_(Eu vivo, para ser modelo esbelta)__  
><em>_Dress me, I'm your manne-quin_

_(Me vista, sou seu mane-quim)_

Cantei e comecei a rebolar pelo quarto, jogando o cabelo que eu havia escovado antes de dormir de vez em quanto e fazendo aquele gesto perto do olho que a Gaga adora fazer e é a sua marca registrada. Comecei a cantar mais alto.

_Fashion put it all on me_

_(Moda coloque isso tudo em mim)__  
><em>_Don't you want to see these clothes on me?_

_(Você não quer ver essas roupas em mim?)__  
><em>_Fashion put it all on me_

_(Moda coloque isso tudo em mim)__  
><em>_I am anyone you want me to be_

_(Eu sou alguém que você quer que eu seja)__  
><em>_Fashion put it all on me_

_(Moda coloque isso tudo em mim)__  
><em>_Don't you want to see these clothes on me?_

_(Você não quer ver essas roupas em mim?)__  
><em>_Fashion put it all on me_

_(Moda coloque isso tudo em mim)__  
><em>_I am anyone you want me to be_

_(Eu sou alguém que você quer que eu seja)_

Comecei então a rebolar sensualmente como havia aprendido com a Gaga nos clipes dela, rindo bobamente. Então uma voz começou a cantar, uma voz que não era a minha.

_I need, some new stile-ttos_

_(Eu preciso de alguns novos esti-los)_  
><em>Can't walk, down the street in those<em>

_(Não posso andar, descer a rua com isso)_  
><em>You are, who you wear it's true<em>

_(Você é o que você usa é verdade)_  
><em>A girl's just as hot as the shoe she chooses<em>

_(Uma menina é tão quente quanto os sapatos que ela escolhe)_

Olhei para a soleira da porta do meu quarto e encontrei a minha melhor amiga, que ria e cantava comigo. Pulei na cama e desliguei a música, rindo também. Minha melhor amiga sorriu e veio até a minha cama.

- Por que está aqui tão cedo, San? – perguntei, rindo da cara de sono dela – Você está com uma cara de sono horrível.

- O Mi me obrigou. – ela disse, bocejando – E obrigada.

- Ele já está aí? – perguntei, incrédula.

- Está. – San confirmou – Estão os dois: o Inu e o Mi. Eles queriam subir também, mas eu não deixei.

- Ainda bem. – eu falei, indo pegar meu uniforme – Mas o Inu vai para a nossa escola?

- Vai. – San confirmou.

- Eca! – reclamei – A Kiky-vaca vai estar insuportável, apresentando o namorado dela para todas as amigas como se mostrasse uma bolsa nova da Gucci.

- Sabe de quem eu tenho pena? – San perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça – Do pobre do Inu. Tadinho dele, vai ser exibido por aí como os sapatos novos dela.

- Verdade. – concordei, pegando roupas íntimas e um par de sapatilhas, indo com tudo para o banheiro do meu quarto – Vou tomar banho. Pode deixar a bagunça aí, eu arrumo depois. Fica lá com o Inu e o Mi.

- Vou arrumar a sua bagunça. – San falou decidida – A Kiky-vaca está aí e eu não quero ficar com ela também.

- Eca! – falei, solidária e indo tomar banho.

Depois de tomar banho e fazer a minha higiene, me sequei e pus a farda. A farda da minha escola só a blusa, mas eu tinha uma calça específica para cada dia da semana. Como hoje era quinta-feira, pus a calça mais clara com a blusa com o logotipo da escola. Calcei as sapatilhas sem salto meio verdes e penteei o meu cabelo que estava liso, devido à escova de ontem à noite. Deixei-o solto, pois o Mi iria ficar impaciente se eu inventasse um penteado agora.

Quando saí do banheiro, a San já tinha decido. Olhei a cama arrumada impecavelmente e ri. Ela tinha realmente feito muita coisa para evitar a Kiky-vaca. Peguei a minha mochila de lado e arrumei-a de acordo com o horário. Por sorte, a San, o Mi e eu ficamos na mesma sala. Por azar, a Kiky-vaca também. Pus a mochila e desci as escadas, como sempre olhando para o chão.

Ergui os olhos e sorri. Fui correndo até o Mi, que parecia emburrado. Parei na frente dele e dei uma voltinha.

- Estou bonita? – perguntei, sentando no colo dele em seguida e envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços.

- Claro que sim, Anne. – ele respondeu, sem se deixar alegrar pelo meu entusiasmo – Podemos ir agora?

- Podem ir à frente, eu alcanço vocês depois. – me levantei e fui à direção da cozinha – Vou tomar café-da-manhã.

- Nós esperamos. – disse Inuyasha, falando pela primeira vez – Não estamos atrasados.

- Obrigada! – sorri – Em que sala você ficou Inu? – gritei da cozinha, pegando algumas torradas e um suco de laranja e voltando para onde meus amigos estavam (amigos, Kikyou).

- Na turma de vocês. – Inu respondeu, sorrindo – Falei com a diretora e ela me pôs na turma do Miroku.

- Miroku é um nome tão grande, por que você não o chama de Mi? – perguntou San enquanto eu comia a primeira torrada.

- Por que esses apelidos melosos não são para garotos saírem falando, San. – Mi respondeu pelo Inu.

- Mas você me chama de San. – San retrucou.

- Mas você é diferente, você é menina! – ele tentou explicar.

- Homens! – Sango falou, revirando os olhos – Você os entende, amiga? – ela falou se referindo a mim.

- Homens são muito complexos. – falei após engolir a quarta torrada e me levantando – Eu desisti já faz tempo. – virei o suco de uma vez – Vamos.

- Vá por isso na pia primeiro, Anne! – San ordenou, o tom de voz autoritário.

- Sim, mamãe! – falei fazendo uma reverência e indo até a cozinha, de onde pude ouvir os risos dos meus amigos (amigos, Kikyou).

Saímos conversando paralelamente em quase pares: eu e a San discutíamos sobre quem era melhor: Rihanna ou Gaga. Mi e Inu discutiam sobre quem tinha as melhores músicas: Green Day ou NxZero. Olhei pelo rabo do olho para os meninos, vendo o que eles usavam. O Mi usava uma calça escura, a blusa da farda normalmente e um tênis azul-marinho.

O Inu usava tudo preto: calça, sapato e tinha posto um par de luvas daquelas que os skatistas usam. E a blusa da farda. Soltei um gritinho, espantando todos e deixando Kikyou com cara de quem comeu-e-não-gostou.

- Eu procuro luvas dessas a um tempão! – falei, indo para o outro lado de Inuyasha (o que Kikyou não ocupava) e pegando uma das mãos dele para examinar a luva melhor – Não usaria preta, embora seja uma cor legal. Onde você comprou isso?

- O Miroku me deu. – Inuyasha parecia se divertir.

- Mi! – gritei, me fingindo de desconsolada e soltando a mão do Inu – Você me trocou, foi?

- Jamais, Anne! – Mi falou, se divertindo e passou um braço pelos meus ombros, enquanto nós continuávamos a andar.

- Sai! – o empurrei rudemente, fazendo becinho – Não ando mais com você.

Imitando a Kiky-vaca num dos seus acessos de raiva, joguei a cabeça para cima e empinei o nariz, marchando na frente de todos. Os meus amigos (amigos, Kikyou) começaram a rir. De repente, um par de braços fortes me envolveu a cintura (provavelmente seu dono estava incomodado por causa da mochila que atrapalhava o abraço) e me levantou.

- Sai Kouga! – gritei, rindo.

- Como você sabia que era eu? – perguntou Kouga, não me dando chance de responder e me dando um beijo.

- Simples. – falei quando ele me soltou e pegou minhas mãos – Só você é besta a ponto de fazer isso comigo.

- Por que estava tão afastada do grupo? – ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

- Besteira. – dei de ombros e peguei o celular no bolso – Vou escutar Gaga. – avisei para Kouga, já que ele não gostava da Gaga.

- Vou à frente. – ele anunciou e me deu um beijo antes de me deixar e eu fiquei parada, esperando que o grupo me alcançasse.

- Oi, amiga! – San foi à primeira, continuei andando ao seu lado.

- Oi. – falei, procurando uma música da Gaga no meu celular.

- Não, por favor! – Mi pediu, sabendo o que eu ia fazer.

- Nem vem. – sorri e pus Alejandro, da Gaga, no volume máximo.

- O que você tem contra a Gaga? – Inu perguntou – Ela até canta bem!

- Finalmente um menino de bom gosto! – falei, juntando as mãos como quem ora e dizendo – Obrigada, Senhor!

- E a pessoa só tem bom gosto se gostar das mesmas coisas que você gosta? – Kiky-vaca perguntou com aquela voz insuportável dela.

- Óbvio. – respondemos eu, Mi, San e Inu.

Olhei para o Mi e comecei a correr, tentando procurar algo verde. Quando vi uma árvore, peguei numa folha e gritei:

- Peguei no verde, a sorte é minha! – e ri.

- Sem-graça! – Mi resmungou, parando para tomar fôlego.

- Nossa! – Inu riu – Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que, além do Miroku, ainda faz isso.

- Super normal. – dei de ombros.

Então fomos rindo e falando besteiras até chegar na escola.


	2. Kikyou fez O QUE para a Anne?

**Oi! A partir de hoje, notas minhas estarão em negrito, então, se não quiserem ver os avisos de uma escritora chata é só pular o negrito... :P Enfim, eu fiquei meio desanimada e estava realmente pensando em não publicar o outro cap desta fic, mas uma das minhas escritoras prediletas (Srta. Taisho) me falou para não desistir, então aqui estou eu!**

**Não menos importante, deixo um beijo para a Srta. Kagome Taisho que, sem a sua ajuda, não teria conseguido fazer e postar essa fic. Vocês duas são incríveis. Enfim, espero que todos gostem desse cap narrado pelo Inu, e mais uma vez: OS PERSONAGENS NÃO SÃO MEUS, SÃO DA RUMIKO! Boa leitura.**

Meu nome é Inuyasha Taisho. Tenho olhos quase dourados e cabelo louro quase branco, herdados do meu pai. Minha namorada é a Kikyou. Meu melhor amigo é o Miroku. E estou considerando a Kagome a minha melhor amiga.

É incrível como eu só conheço aquela morena faz um dia e parece que somos amigos desde um ano. Da primeira vez que a vi, confesso que me passou pela cabeça "Deve ser mais alguma patricinha". Porém, ela me provou o contrário. Legal e engraçada, Kagome Higurashi havia virado minha melhor amiga em um dia, fazendo Miroku ficar com ciúmes de mim.

- Ela era muito mais ligada a mim antes de você aparecer. – ele se queixou pela sexta vez – Não deveria ter apresentado vocês dois.

- Miroku, ela está sendo legal com o melhor amigo do melhor amigo dela. – eu o tranquilizei, cansado – Além disso, ela já não disse que você é "o homem da vida dela"?

- Mas depois ela disse "depois do Inu". – ele discordou e eu suspirei – A Anne é minha melhor amiga, Inuyasha, eu tenho muito apreço por ela.

- Deu para perceber, Miroku. – resmunguei.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Mi. – a Kikyou tranquilizou o Miroku com o apelido que as meninas deram a ele – O Inu vai ficar tanto comigo que nem irá ter tempo para a vaca da Kagome.

- Não chame a Kagome de vaca! – Miroku gritou no meio do pátio da escola, fazendo todos se virar, mas depois que viram que era o Miroku, voltaram as suas atividades, como se aquilo fosse normal.

- O que foi, Mi? – Kagome estava de volta com Sango,

- Essa, me desculpe Inuyasha, mas essa vaca te chamou de vaca! – Miroku apontou furioso para Kikyou.

- A deixa falar, Miroku. – Kagome falou, sorrindo de um modo que ela só sorria quando estava com Kikyou – Afinal, se a pessoa reconhece uma vaca é por que é uma vaca! – ela se virou para mim e me encarou com aqueles olhos de um azul claro profundo – Desculpa, Inu.

- Olha aqui, sua... – Kikyou começou.

- Kikyou, por que você não vai encontrar suas amigas? – perguntei, para não arranjar confusão.

- Até você, Inu! – ela fez uma tentativa de me persuadir – Você vai me trocar por essa aí? – ela apontou para Kagome.

- Kikyou, eu não vou terminar com você só por que pedir para você me deixar sozinho com os meus amigos! – tentei argumentar.

- Amigos de um dia! – ela exclamou, irritada – Você me namora faz três anos, Inu!

- Por isso eu confio mais em você para ficar sozinha. – me agarrei à minha última desculpa – Tenho que tomar conta do Miroku!

- Se é assim... – Kikyou falou.

E me olhou com aquele olhar que dizia "Quero um beijo". Dei um beijo nela sem muita empolgação e a soltei, deixando que ela saísse razoavelmente feliz para procurar as suas amigas. Voltei-me para os meus amigos e Miroku me encarava, perplexo. Kagome estalava os dedos na frente dos olhos de Sango, que me encarava do mesmo jeito.

- Acho que tiveram um choque. – Kagome disse.

- Choque? – perguntei, confuso – Por quê?

- Pelo seu beijo com a kiky-va... – ela pareceu perceber o que ia dizer e concertou – Kikyou.

- O que você ia dizer da Kikyou? – perguntei, curioso.

- Me desculpa mesmo, Inu. – Kagome falou, desistindo de acordar Sango – Mas eu ia dizer Kiky-vaca.

- Apelido interessante. – falei ironicamente, pensando que um minuto atrás eu a estava defendendo.

- Não me julgue. – Kagome me repreendeu – Você não sabe o que ela fez à mim.

- E o que ela fez? – perguntei, cruzando os braços.

- Na sétima série... – Kagome pareceu tentar admitir algo difícil, pois olhava para os próprios pés – Ela... Inu, não importa, ok? – ela me olhou e vi que seus olhos estavam marejados.

- O que houve, Anne? – usei o apelido que o Miroku costumava usar para se referir a ela.

- Não me faça dizer. – ela piscou os olhos e uma lágrima escorreu – Não me faça dizer!

- Tudo bem, Anne. – a tranquilizei, chegando mais perto e a abraçando pela cintura – Não precisa ficar assim, não irei pedir isso outra vez, ok?

- Obrigada, Inu. – ela falou, parecendo mais calma e envolvendo meu pescoço com os seus braços.

A reação de abraçar Kagome fora quase imediata. Eu não tive irmãs, mas minha mãe costumava ficar muito desconsolada por causa do meu irmão mais velho, aí eu a abraçava. Desde aí, toda vez que eu vejo uma garota ou uma mulher chorando, tenho o impulso de abraçá-la. Mas agora que eu tinha Kagome nos meus braços, tinha a vontade de nunca mais a soltar. O aroma que exalava dela era de violetas e cupcakes saídos do forno na hora.

Provavelmente teríamos ficado assim, abraçados, durante um bom tempo, já que Sango e Miroku ainda não tinham acordado, mas o idiota namorado da Kagome veio furioso até onde eu estava com ela. Eu o vi, claro, mas fingi que não. Mas, é claro, ele tinha que vir até onde nós estávamos e puxar Kagome de mim, dizendo:

- Anne, o que você está fazendo com esse imbecil? – ele pareceu inflar de ódio.

- Olha aqui, imbecil é o... – tentei falar, mas Kagome me interrompeu.

- Kouga! – ela falou, parecendo a mãe dele – Não se deve chamar as pessoas de imbecil, peça desculpas ao Inu.

- Ao Inu, não é? – gritou Kouga – Você já está toda cheia de intimidade com ele!

- Não grite com ela! – gritei para o idiota insolente.

- Kouga, o Inu é meu amigo! – Kagome se pôs na minha frente, mas ainda pude ver Kouga, já que ela era cinco centímetros mais baixa do que eu – E ele só estava me abraçando, acalme-se, por favor! – ela ordenou.

- Você não grite comigo! – Kouga ignorou Kagome e a empurrou, fazendo Kagome cair com tudo de lado no chão e soltar uma exclamação de dor.

- Olha o que você fez! – gritei para ele e me abaixei do lado de Kagome – Tudo be, Anne?

- Não se preocupe, Inu. – ela falou, tentando se levantar – Eu sou muito desastrada, isso acontece toda semana...

- Não foi culpa sua! – falei, segurando-a pela cintura e ajudando ela a se levantar.

- Se você não tivesse me provocado, idiota, eu não teria feito o que fiz! – Kouga disse, chegando até Kagome e pondo a mão na base das costas dela.

- A culpa não é minha se você é idiota o bastante de machucar a sua própria namorada! – eu gritei com Kouga e puxei Kagome pela sua mão para que ela ficasse ao meu lado.

- Pois saiba, seu imbecil, que tudo isso nunca aconteceu enquanto você estava bem longe daqui! – Kouga gritou e puxou Kagome para que ela ficasse do lado dele novamente.

- Pois eu sei que você a machucou agora, portanto, é o que conta! – gritei e a puxei para mim.

- O que houve, Kag? – ouvi uma voz desconhecida e Kagome suspirou de alívio.

- Houjo! – ela disse, correndo para ele e o abraçando – Que bom que você chegou!

- O que foi, Kag? – o garoto perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

Analisei o garoto. Ele era uns dois centímetros mais alto do que Kagome e era magro, mas tinha alguns músculos a mostra pela camisa da escola. Mas parecia ser o refúgio de Kagome. Ele alisou as costas dela, agora livres já que a mochila havia caído longe dela. Fui até a mochila e a levantei. Era relativamente leve, para uma bolsa de mulher.

- Aqui. – estendi o braço e entreguei a mochila para o garoto.

- Obrigado. – ele pareceu não saber como me tratar – O que houve, Kag? – ele repetiu.

- Esses dois brigando. – Kagome resmungou e finalmente se soltou do garoto para pegar a sua mochila – Está me dando dor de cabeça.

- Você caiu? – o garoto perguntou, parecendo mais preocupado.

- Não bati a cabeça, Houjo, se é o que está pensando! – Kagome falou e olhou para trás de Houjo, onde Miroku e Sango pareciam acordar – Obrigada, vou ficar com o Mi. – ela falou e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

Fiquei incomodado, eu admito. Ela podia dar um beijo nele, mas em mim não? Por que essa injustiça? Cadê o brilhante namorado ciumento dela agora? Se fosse eu, eu não deixava. Afinal, uma morena bonita como a Kagome... Inuyasha! Nossa, eu mal conhecia a garota e já estava pensando assim dela! Repreendi-me, afinal, eu tinha a Kikyou! E ela pode não ser a melhor namorada do mundo, mas é minha.

Ponhamos o ponto no i. Kagome Higurashi, uma morena bonita e incrível, jamais iria terminar suas amizades com os amigos já que era tão leal. Se eu fosse o namorado dela, ia ser tão possessivo que ela não aguentaria e me daria um fora. Afinal, eu não era o Kouga, não era idiota de deixar a Kagome com todos esses marmanjos por aí. Droga, eu tinha que parar de pensar essas coisas!

Estava tão distraído que nem vi Kagome se aproximando de mim, só senti os lábios dela em uma das minhas bochechas. Senti-me corar instantaneamente. O que é isso, Inuyasha! Corar por que uma garota te deu um beijo na bochecha? Pisquei os olhos, confuso, e vi que Kagome se afastava com Sango, o celular tão alto que dava para ouvir Jessi J – Price Tag de longe.

- Inuyasha! – gritou Miroku, parecendo aborrecido.

- O que foi? – gritei de volta.

- Não precisava essa ignorância. – Miroku falou ainda mais aborrecido – Só estava tentando te acordar.

- Acordar? – perguntei, confuso – Eu não estava dormindo!

- Não, estava só sonhando. – Miroku falou e começou a andar e eu o segui – Com a Kikyou?

- Miroku, se eu te contar uma coisa, você não conta para ninguém? – falei, preocupado.

- Nossa, parece que você é a Anne e eu sou a San. – Miroku revirou os olhos – Mas conte, eu prometo que não contarei a ninguém. Só para a Anne.

- É justo dela que eu quero que você esconda! – falei – Prometa que não vai contar a ninguém, muito menos ela!

- Não sei não, Inu... – Miroku pareceu pensar – Anne sabe ler mentes, sério.

- Sabe ler a sua mente, Miroku. – eu ri – Afinal, quem não consegue?

- Tudo bem, eu prometo guardar segredo e fazer de tudo para que ela não perceba. – Miroku cedeu à curiosidade.

- Acho que tem uma probabilidade pequena, talvez não tão pequena assim, de que eu esteja pensando na Anne como mais que uma amiga. – eu confessei.

- Como assim? – Miroku gritou e as meninas se viraram e vieram correndo até nós.

- Mi? Mi? Miroku, fala comigo! – Kagome dizia, desesperada, dando tapinhas na bochecha de Miroku.

- COMO? – Miroku gritou, incrédulo, virando para mim – VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR...

- MIROKU! – gritei e ele percebeu que as garotas estavam ali.

- Desculpa. – ele falou para mim e se virou para as garotas – Vão à frente, guardem nossos lugares.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Kagome hesitou.

- Pode ir, Anne. – Miroku a tranquilizou – Vou ficar, sim.

Kagome saiu relutante, sendo acompanhada por uma Sango desconfiada. Olhei para Miroku como quem diz "Agora você vai ver!".

- Como você grita assim? – eu perguntei, falando baixo – Cara, ela podia ouvir! Se ouvisse, ia estragar a amizade!

- Inuyasha, você tem namorada! – Miroku me repreendeu.

- Cara, eu acho que é só algo passageiro. – menti – E ela tem namorado, também!

- Pode ser. Afinal, todo garoto que gosta de garota tem uma queda pela Kagome na primeira vez que a vê. – ele pareceu cogitar a hipótese – Até eu já tive uma queda por ela!

- Como é que é? – perguntei, com raiva.

- Cara, o que houve com você? – perguntou Miroku, me encarando incrédulo.

- Eu não sei, Miroku, eu não sei. – falei, tentando me acalmar – Mas eu não posso estar gostando de Kagome Higurashi! É impossível!

- Por quê? – Miroku perguntou.

- Por que o quê? – respondi com outra pergunta.

- Por que vocês dois não dariam certo? –ele perguntou como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Pois ela tem o Kouga, eu tenho a Kikyou, ela gosta de Pop e eu gosto de Rock, pois se eu fosse o namorado dela a controlaria demais e ela ia fugir! – numerei as razões – Satisfeito?

- Para falar a verdade, não. – Miroku discordou – Era só ela terminar com o Kouga e você com a Kikyou, ela não liga para o que o namorado dela gosta de ouvir, o Kouga curte Rock também. E, cara, se ela aguenta o Kouga, que certa vez a proibiu de falar comigo por um mês, vai aguentar você!

- Você deveria estar me dizendo para ficar longe dela! – falei, indignado – E não me incentivando a ficar com ela!

- Só estou dizendo que o relacionamento dela com o Kouga está por um fio. – Miroku falou – Mais um ataque dele e ela pode surtar. Afinal, é de mim que ele mais tem ciúmes e a Anne gosta demais de mim para desistir da nossa amizade por ele. Já você não teria ciúmes de mim.

- Cara, que papo é esse! – reclamei – Me diga que "Inu, isso nunca ia dar certo" como você sempre faz! Faça o certo uma vez na vida!

- Desculpa, Inu, mas não vejo motivos para não dar certo. – Miroku deu de ombros – Aliás, eu sairia lucrando, afinal me livraria do insuportável do Kouga e da vaca da Kikyou numa só tacada.

- Isso não pode estar certo. – falei, negando com a cabeça.

- Inu, você está gostando realmente dela. – Miroku disse – Uma prova é que a vaca da Kagome...

- Não fale mal dela! – pus um dedo no peitoral de Miroku raivosamente.

- Viu? – Miroku se afastou e pareceu não se importar – Quando eu falei "a vaca da Kikyou", você ficou quieto, mas fui só eu falar da Anne que você pirou. Aceite, Inu, você está gostando dela. E eu te ajudaria numa boa a destruir o namoro dela com o Kouga.

- Isso seria errado. – falei, embora estivesse tentado com a idéia de fazer com que aquele idiota nunca mais pudesse beijar a Anne – Vamos ficar quietos e ver como a coisa se desenrola. – pedi.

- Tudo bem. – Miroku disse, mas tive a impressão de que ele não falou realmente sério.

- Mi! – ouvi a voz de Kagome vindo de dentro da sala na qual Miroku e eu tínhamos parado – Aqui! Guardei seu lugar!

Ela acenava da primeira mesa (a escola é como se fosse um seriado americano), onde ela e Sango se sentavam. As bolsas das duas descansavam nos lugares atrás delas. Miroku não esperou nada para se sentar atrás de Kagome e lhe entregar sua bolsa. Já ia sentar atrás de Sango quando uma garota gritou:

- Inu, meu amor! – virei e vi que era Kikyou – Aqui!

- Pode ir, Inuyasha. – Sango disse, me sorrindo – Nós entendemos que você queira ficar com a sua namorada, talvez chamemos o Kouga para sentar aqui conosco...

- Não, gosto de sentar na frente. – falei rapidamente irritado só de pensar em Kouga com Kagome disponível para ele quatro horas seguidas, os dois juntinhos... tremi – Vou ficar aqui, Kikyou! – gritei para a garota e me virei para frente.

- O que foi, Inuyasha? – Sango perguntou – Por que você e a Anne brigaram?

- Nós brigamos? – perguntei, confuso, à Kagome.

- Você estava dando trela para o Kouga, Inu! – ela respondeu, mal-humorada – Você deveria saber que ele é extremamente chato com essa coisa de amigos homens! Ele mal aceita o Miroku...

- Mas o Houjo ele aceita? – perguntei, irônico e ela uniu as sobrancelhas em sinal de que estava confusa – Houjo pode te beijar, fazer carinho nas suas costas, mas eu não posso te abraçar?

- É impressionante que vocês se deem tão bem, já que você fala igualzinho a ele. – Kagome falou – Inu, eu conheço o Houjo desde que nasci! Ele é praticamente um irmão, assim como o Miroku! Mas tem amigos que eu nem falo mais por causa do Kouga!

- Por quê? – perguntei, me aproximando mais dela – Por que você o obedece?

- Pela mesma razão de você obedecer a Kikyou! – ela retrucou, irritada.

- Eu não obedeço mais a Kikyou! – falei, irritado.

- Inu, vocês não entendem! – ela generalizou o caso – Você está agindo igual ao Mi quando eu e o Kouga começamos a namorar! Vocês não conhecem o Kouga que eu conheço! Ele é realmente muito legal quando estamos só eu e ele ou só eu, ele e a San... San, diga a eles! – ela apelou para Sango.

- É verdade, gente. – Sango confirmou – O Kouga é extremamente legal quando vocês estão por perto!

- Mesmo assim! – Miroku se intrometeu – Ele mandou você ficar um mês sem falar comigo e você obedeceu, Anne! – ele pareceu revoltado – Achei que eu era mais importante para você!

- E é! – Kagome pareceu desesperada – Vai dizer que se a San mandasse você ficar um mês sem falar comigo você a desobedeceria e terminaria o namoro com ela! – ela apelou.

- Isso jamais iria acontecer! – Sango falou.

- Mas, se acontecesse, o que você faria, Mi? – perguntou Kagome e Miroku ficou em silêncio, reconhecendo a razão da garota – E você, Inu? Se a Kikyou chegasse para você e dissesse "Você fique um mês longe da Kagome ou eu termino com você!". O que você faria?

- Terminaria com ela. – respondi sem pensar.

- Viu? Você... – ela pareceu analisar a minha resposta de novo – Como? Perdão? Acho que não escutei direito!

- Eu terminaria com ela, pois eu não... – reescrevi minha frase – Não deixaria ela mandar em mim.

- Seu relacionamento com ela está tão mal assim? – Kagome perguntou, solidária.

- Você nem imagina. – falei com sinceridade e suspirei.

- Desculpa, Inu. – Kagome falou docemente – Você aí sofrendo e eu te enchendo com problemas idiotas... eu vou calar a minha boca. Sério.

- E se eu te dissesse que você está sendo a única pessoa que está me ajudando realmente, você ainda calaria a boca? – perguntei.

- Como eu posso estar te ajudando? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta, parecendo confusa.

- Você e seus "problemas bobos" me fazem manter a mente longe dos meus problemas. – falei sinceramente.

- Bem, então eu falaria ainda mais e te encheria de idiotices. – ela riu e o som do seu riso me fez sorrir.

- Mas e aquele passeio que nós havíamos combinado? – Sango falou.

- Bem... – Miroku começou, mas não pôde continuar, pois a professora havia chegado.

- Bom dia, alunos. – falou uma mulher meio gorda e baixa – Sou Kaede. Vou ser a professora de matemática de vocês.

A partir daí, eu não ouvi mais nada e fiquei viajando... Inuyasha, como seria incrível se a Kagome fosse a sua namorada, não? Eu poderia beijá-la sem ninguém para nos obrigar a parar, faria o idiota do Kouga ficar sempre longe dela. Não teria ciúmes de nenhum garoto que mantivesse as mãos longe da minha Kagome, a não ser o Miroku. Ela ficaria feliz de poder estar sempre com o Mi, sair com ele e ficar com a Sango.

Mas ela manteria distância do Kouga. E, a não ser que ele fosse realmente parente dela, do Houjo. Eu poderia ficar abraçado a ela, sem me preocupar com o tempo, comendo brigadeiro e falando besteiras e...

- Inu! – Kagome me chamou.

Acordei do meu sonho e olhei em volta. Todos me encaravam. A professora parecia estar esperando alguma resposta. Olhei para a lousa e não entendi nada do que estava lá, por sorte Kagome era muito boa em matemática e soprou "65x".

- 65x, professora. – respondi.

- Errado, senhor Taisho. – a professora pareceu feliz.

- Na verdade, - Kagome interferiu – Sra. Kaede, está certo. A senhora não considerou aquele termo ali...

- Muito bem, senhorita Higurashi! – Kaede a elogiou.

- Muito obrigada, Anne. – sussurrei para ela.

- De nada, Inu. – ela sussurrou de volta e pude ver que ela sorriu – Realmente gostei de você.

Não como eu gosto de você, pensei, mas me mantive calado, embarcando nas minhas fantasias...

X-X-X

- E então, Inu? – Sango me perguntou, me despertando.

- Então o quê? – perguntei, confuso.

- Que tal você fazer o trabalho comigo? – Sango perguntou – A Kikyou está com a Kagura. A Anne vai fazer com o Mi. Que tal você fazer comigo?

- Tudo bem. – falei sem me importar de verdade – Mas você sabe a matéria, não é? – perguntei, desconfiado.

- Claro que sei! – Sango exclamou, feliz, depois falou mais alto – Sango e Inuyasha!

-Hei, Inu! – Kagome me chamou e eu me virei, feliz – Você vai com a gente para o shopping?

- O que eu iria fazer no shopping? – perguntei – O que você vai fazer lá?

- Vou ver se acho alguma novidade da Gaga. – ela respondeu, também feliz – Revistas de fofoca, revistas teens, algum lançamento, novos pôsteres... Gaga deve ter alguma coisa nova lançada! Você pode ver se encontra algo do Green Day!

- Como sabe que eu gosto do Green Day? – perguntei.

- Mi. – ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio – Eu não curto muito eles, mas a música "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" é muito legal!

- É a minha predileta! – eu me surpreendi com ela, mas com certeza não tanto quando ela começou a cantar numa voz afinada: **(para melhor interatividade, ouçam a música enquanto a Anne e o Inu cantam)**

_I walk a lonely road_

_(Eu ando numa estrada solitária)  
>The only one that I have ever known<em>

_(A única que eu conheci)  
>Don't know where it goes<em>

_(Não sei para onde vai)  
>But it's home to me and I walk alone<em>

_(Mas é casa para mim e eu ando sozinho)_

_I walk this empty street_

_(Eu ando nesta rua vazia)  
>On the Boulevard of broken dreams<em>

_(No Boulevard of broken dreams)  
>Where the city sleeps<em>

_(Onde a cidade dorme)  
>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<em>

_(E eu sou o único e eu ando sozinho)_

Chocado, eu continuei de onde ela havia parado:

_I walk alone_

_(Eu ando sozinho)  
>I walk alone<em>

_(Eu ando sozinho)  
>I walk alone<em>

_(Eu ando sozinho)  
>I walk a...<em>

_(Eu ando s...)_

Então ela se juntou a mim, nossas vozes no mesmo ritmo:

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_(Minha sombra, é a única que anda ao meu lado)  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>

_(Meu coração raso é a única coisa que está batendo)  
>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>

_(Às vezes eu desejo que alguém lá fora me encontre)  
>Till then I walk alone<em>

_(Até lá eu ando sozinho)_

Eu ri. Quem diria que uma garota fã de Lady Gaga gostaria tanto de uma música do Green Day a ponto de sabê-la cantar tão bem e com a letra na ponta da língua? Certamente não eu.

- Você canta muito bem. – Kagome me elogiou.

- Obrigado. – sorri – Você também.

- Prática. – ela disse, modesta.

- Não, sério, eu acho que você tem talento. – sorri.

- Mas não podemos dizer que ela não tem prática também. – Sango se intrometeu, sorrindo – Acreditam que hoje quando eu fui acordá-la o celular dela a despertou tocando "Fashion", da Lady Gaga?

- Sério? – Miroku perguntou, rindo.

- Pior! – Sango traiu a amiga – Ela começou a rebolar no quarto e a fazer a mãozinha da Lady Gaga!

- O que tem? – Kagome perguntou, emburrada.

- Não posso zoar da Kagome, eu também acordo com a música "Boulevard of Broken Dreams", do Green Day. – admiti.

- Isso aí! – Kagome levantou a mão – Bate, Inu!

- Você é bem diferente. – eu ri, batendo na mão dela – Não parece nem garota.

- Ai! – ela pareceu ofendida – Ofendeu.

- Não! – a tranquilizei – Eu disse isso como um elogio.

- É um elogio ela não ser feminina? – Sango perguntou, totalmente confusa – Desisto de entender os homens.

- Estou dizendo que ela é diferente das garotas que eu conheço, mas também... – falei, dando de ombros – Só conheço vocês duas e as amigas da Kikyou.

- Também, depois do que a Kiky-vaca fez para a Anne... – Sango começou, mas foi interrompida por Kagome.

- Não precisa contar a ele. – ela disse, abalada.

- Não. Agora eu quero saber. – reclamei.

- Quando você for fazer o trabalho lá em casa, eu te conto. – Sango sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Sango... – Kagome a ameaçou – Se você contar a ele, eu nunca mais falo com você!

- Ora, por que não podemos contar? – Sango perguntou, confusa – Ele precisa saber que tipo de pessoa a namorada dele é!

- Não por nós. – Kagome discordou.

- Kagome, do que você tem medo? – perguntei, estranhando ela querer guardar tanto esse segredo.

- Você nunca acreditaria, Inu. – ela deu de ombros e começou a guardas as coisas na bolsa – Além do que, mesmo tendo tempo, dói falar nisso. E você não havia prometido não me perguntar mais isso?

- É verdade. – falei e sorri – Desculpe?

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu – Vamos, Mi?

- Vamos, Anne! – Miroku levantou, passou por mim e foi ao encontro de Kagome que já estava andando na frente.

- Aonde vocês vão? – perguntei.

- Vão fazer o trabalho. – Sango me respondeu, já que Kagome já havia saído com Miroku – Aliás, nós temos que começar também! Vamos à sua casa ou na minha?

- Na sua. – respondi de imediato – Meu irmão nunca deixaria a gente em paz para fazer o trabalho.

- Tudo bem. – ela pareceu compreender – Mas lá em casa não é melhor.

- Duvido que não seja. – eu ri – Agora que a Kagome já foi, você pode me contar?

- Bem, só se você prometer nunca revelar quem foi que te contou. – ela parecia nervosa.

- Vai quebrar uma promessa para a sua melhor amiga por mim? – perguntei sarcasticamente – Sou importante!

- Na verdade, eu não cheguei a prometer a ela que não te contaria. – ela falou – Bem, eu estou mesmo é com medo de você não acreditar em mim.

- Eu acredito. – pus uma mão no seu ombro – Pode falar.

- Bem, quando a Kagome entrou aqui, ela já era amiga do Miroku. – Sango começou – E o Mi me apresentou ele, eu gostei da Kagome de cara. Mas, por incrível que pareça, a Kagome não era muito... Kagome.

- Como assim? – perguntei enquanto saíamos da escola.

- Ela era muito mais baixinha, usava óculos fundo de garrafa e aparelho. – ela explicou.

- Não consigo imaginá-la assim. – falei, e realmente era verdade.

- Pois é, muita gente não conseguiria. – Sango riu – Até que, um dia, a Kagome foi tentar ser simpática com a Kikyou. Mas a Kiky-vaca começou a humilhar a Kagome em público, dizendo: "Um troço desses quer ser minha amiga? Nunca, feiosa! Sonha!".

- Ela disse isso? – perguntei, perplexo, deixando a minha mão cair do braço de Sango.

- Disse, sim. – Sango falou – Kagome sumiu por quatro meses. Eu ligava para ela e ela dizia "Está tudo bem, eu estou tendo aulas particulares, mas logo voltarei à escola!". Então ela realmente voltou. Tinha feito uma operação arriscada para curar o tipo de miopia que ela tinha e estava sem aparelhos. Tinha crescido, seu corpo havia se desenvolvido.

- Tinha se tornado a Kagome. – completei.

- Exato. O Houjo é filho do homem que operou o olho da Kagome, por isso todos nós, amigos dela, gostamos dele. Além de ele ser uma pessoa bem legal. – ela deu de ombros – Mas a Anne nunca superou completamente. Ela é frágil. Você não vê, mas qualquer coisinha que você diga, mesmo com a melhor das intenções, pode magoá-la. Digo isso, pois já vi ela ter acessos horríveis de choro.

- E por isso vocês não gostam da Kikyou. – eu falei.

- Se fosse só por isso! – Sango riu para o céu – O resto não vou te contar, Inu. Nem poderia, pois não sei a história. Só sei que foi horrível. Kagome saiu contente com a Kiky-vaca e voltou arrasada e ela...

- Ela... – incentivei Sango.

- Tinha ferimentos. No rosto, no corpo. – Sango tremeu – Horríveis. Ela até hoje conserva uma cicatriz bem fina na base das costas. Não sei como aconteceu, Inuyasha.

- Acha que foi a Kikyou? – a essa altura, eu já queria bater na Kikyou.

- Tenho certeza. – Sango disse – Não precisa confiar em mim, Inuyasha. Mas não fale nada para a Kagome. Nada que tenha a ver com isso.

- Pode deixar. – prometi, a raiva ardendo dentro de mim como nunca – Sango, afinal, por que você não chama a galera para sair hoje? Convide o Kouga, o Miroku. Eu levarei a Kikyou. – dei um sorriso perverso.

- Inu, o que você vai fazer? – ela pareceu assustada.

- Nada! – gritei, correndo na direção contrária a ela, para a minha casa – Apenas chame todo mundo!

- Para onde? – Sango gritou.

- Para o shopping! – gritei, enquanto corria cada vez mais.

Kikyou vai pagar pelo que fez com a Kagome... Pensei.

**E aí? Gostaram? A Kikyou vai ter uma grande surpresa e, eu posso garantir, vocês também! Não recebi nenhum review, então, não tenho respostas a dar.**


	3. Solteira de novo!

**Oi! Voltei, leitores! Espero que gostem desse cap tanto quanto eu, mas devo admitir que ele está curtinho... Sorry... Mas, tenham uma boa leitura e, lembrando, OS PERSONAGENS NÃO SÃO MEUS, SÃO DA RUMIKO!**

- Como é que é? – perguntei para a minha melhor amiga pelo celular – Tem certeza que o Inu quer que eu leve o Kouga?

- Absoluta. – Sango respondeu do outro lado da linha – Ele disse que vai levar a Kikyou e que é para eu e o Mi ir também.

- Interessante... – falei – Tudo bem, San! Encontramos-nos no shopping! Às três horas está bom?

- Acho que sim! – ela exclamou – Vou te esperar na lanchonete de sempre!

- Tudo bem! – desliguei.

- O que foi? – Mi perguntou, debruçado nos livros.

- Vamos ter que sair. – falei, pegando minha bolsa – Vá tomar banho e se vestir.

- Está bem! – Mi falou.

- Nossa, quanto esforço para fazer você parar de estudar! – eu ri.

- O trabalho é para daqui a duas semanas! – Miroku falou – Agora sai, vou tomar banho.

- Está bem. – falei e saí.

Depois de uns 20 min, Mi desceu a escada da própria casa, cheiroso e bem-vestido.

- Aposto que isso tudo não é para mim! – eu ri.

- Acertou. – ele riu comigo – Vamos, quanto mais rápido eu chegar lá mais tempo vou ficar com a San.

- Tudo bem! – eu ri.

A casa do Miroku não é muito distante da minha, então chegamos logo. Subi a escada e peguei um vestido verde com um decote não muito fundo e minhas peças íntimas. Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho, lavando o meu cabelo também, fazendo com que ele ficasse novamente ondulado. Enxuguei-me, pus minhas peças íntimas e depois o vestido. Calcei uma rasteira preta e pus 50 reais na bolsa. Afinal toda vez que íamos ao shopping eu, o Mi e a San, nós brincávamos muito no _Game Over. _Pus junto o meu cartão de jogos e borrifei meu perfume predileto.

Quando desci as escadas, Miroku já estava impaciente. Nem falei com ele, fui direto à porta, ele me seguindo. Andamos em um silêncio agradável, eu cantarolando de vez em quando. Finalmente, chegamos à entrada do shopping. Inuyasha estava lá e Kikyou estava parada ao seu lado. Cumprimentamos-nos e seguimos para encontrar Sango. Mandei um SMS para Kouga o chamando. Ele provavelmente apareceria daqui a uns 10 min do meu lado.

Finalmente chegamos à lanchonete, mas a Sango ainda não estava lá. A kiky-vaca estava no seu mau-humor habitual e o Mi estava entediado. O que me surpreendeu eram os olhares que o Inu me mandava. Flagrei-lhe umas sete vezes olhando para mim com algo que parecia ser pena. Não gostei disso. Será que a Sango havia contado a ele o que a Kiky-vaca fez comigo quando eu estava na sétima série? Não, a San não faria isso.

- Anne! – ouvi a voz de Kouga e me virei, sorrindo – Como está?

Como sempre, ele me beijou antes de me deixar responder. Eu ri e o afastei, oferecendo uma cadeira do meu lado para ele.

- Bem! – respondi.

- Gente, eu chamei vocês aqui para comemorar! – falou Inu ao ver a San chegar e se sentar ao seu lado – Descobri uma coisa muito interessante hoje...

- O que foi, Inuyasha? – Mi perguntou.

- Fiz uma pesquisa de campo. – Inuyasha deu de ombros – Sabiam que 10 das 10 pessoas que eu perguntei responderam que a Kikyou é uma vaca enganadora?

- Inu! – Kikyou se separou dele – Como você tem coragem de dizer isso?

- E 10 de 10 disseram que ela me chama de gay pelas minhas costas. – ele continuou.

- Isso é mentira! – Kikyou falou.

- Olha aqui, eu posso não ser tão idiota como o Kouga, mas daí ser enganado por você... Kikyou, chega! – ele disse parecendo perto de explodir – Acabou! O que tinha entre nós acabou!

- Por que idiota como o Kouga? – Kikyou falou – Por que ele trai a Kagome comigo?

- Como? – perguntei, perplexa.

- Ele te traía, sua coisa! – Kikyou debochou de mim.

- Kagome, eu posso explicar... – Kouga começou.

Mas para o espanto de todos, algo tomou conta de mim. Eu não estava sendo eu, estava me protegendo. Já que ninguém queria fazer isso. Eu ri. Ri tão alto que todas as pessoas na lanchonete olharam para mim.

- Eu fiquei um mês sem falar com o Mi por sua causa! – eu ri ainda mais – Briguei com o Inu por sua causa! – ri histericamente – Eu sou muito besta mesmo! – eu ria sem conseguir parar.

- Anne, você está bem? – San perguntou.

- Ótima! – gritei – Comemora comigo, amiga! Livrei-me dele! – corri até o centro da praça do shopping e gritei para todo mundo – Eu me livrei dele! Finalmente!

- Até que enfim! – Sango estava ao meu lado, rindo e gritando.

Olhei para ela e começamos a rir. Abraçamos-nos e começamos a pular, girando como duas crianças. Paramos e vimos Mi dar de ombros e se juntar a nós, rindo e pulando. Ri mais do que nunca. Dali a pouco, o Inu estava conosco também.

- Hei, malucos! – gritou alguém – Vão procurar o que fazer!

Todos nós rimos e passei um braço pela cintura do Mi e o outro pela cintura do Inu. Eu estava extremamente feliz. Depois de algum tempo, paramos de rir e começamos a andar para ir até a zona de jogos. Ainda abraçada aos garotos, eu estava feliz.

- Anne, você não ficou nem um pouco magoada? – perguntou Inu ao meu lado, o braço descansando no meu ombro.

- Na verdade, não. – disse com sinceridade – Acho que eu só fiquei com o Kouga mesmo para deixá-lo feliz.

- E se sacrificava tanto? – Inu pareceu surpreso.

- Gosto que todos à minha volta estejam felizes. – eu dei de ombros – É meu jeito de ver as coisas.

- É... – San confirmou – Uma vez a Anne foi num show do Restart comigo só por que eu gosto deles.

- Também não curto Restart. – Inu disse.

- Pois é, mas a San é a minha melhor amiga... – dei de ombros novamente – Fazer o quê?

- Amiga! – San choramingou – Não quero nem chegar à escola amanhã!

- Por quê? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Quando todos os garotos souberem que você está solteira, vão te roubar de mim! – ela choramingou, triste.

- Nem tinha pensado nisso, San. – falei distraída.

- Sabe, Anne. – Mi falou, pensativo – Você e o Inuyasha poderiam espalhar que estavam namorando e...

- O quê? – Inuyasha perguntou, espantado.

- Só para manter esses garotos longe da Anne, Inuyasha! – Mi falou.

- Não, Mi, imagina! – discordei – Ia pegar muito mal. Todos iriam dizer que eu larguei o Kouga para ficar com o Inu e que nós traíamos o Kouga e a kiky-va... – Ops – Kikyou.

- Pode chamá-la do que quiser, Anne. – Inu falou – Eu não me importo mais.

- Se é assim que você quer... – murmurei.

- Nós também podemos? - San perguntou, animada.

- San! – a repreendi.

- Claro que sim! – Inu riu.

- Você realmente pegou mágoa dela, não foi? – perguntei ao Inu e o sorriso dele sumiu, então eu tirei meu braço do ombro de Miroku e pus minha mão levemente na bochecha dele – Hei, nunca se esqueça: eu estarei aqui sempre que você quiser. Provavelmente, ouvindo Lady Gaga, mas pode contar sempre comigo!

- Obrigado. – ele sorriu e pôs a mão sobre a minha.

- Tudo legal, tudo lindo, mas podemos ir? – Mi perguntou mal-humorado.

- Claro! – sorri e fui saltitando na frente até a zona de jogos, indo direto para o tapete de dança.

Então Sango chegou com o Mi e o Inu. Rindo, ela passou o cartão duas vezes, para que nós duas pudéssemos jogar. Começamos logo, eu acertando mais do que ela e rindo. Como sempre, tirei "SS".

- Ganhei de novo! – ri e rebolei.

- Eu ganho dela. – ouvi a voz de Inu.

- É mesmo? – perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Pois eu te desafio!

- Estou dentro. – Inuyasha falou e veio ocupar o lugar de Sango.

Desta vez, joguei com ainda mais empenho e concentração. Estávamos no nível oito estrelas, mas mesmo assim consegui acertar quase todas, deixando apenas duas setas escaparem. O "SS" apareceu na tela e eu já ia comemorar quando olhei a nota do Inu. "SS" também! Pela primeira vez eu empatei com alguém.

- Eu devo admitir: mandou bem! – ergui a minha mão e ele bateu nela, rindo – Hei! Olha lá! – eu apontei para aquelas máquinas onde tentam pegar os bichinhos de pelúcia – Nunca consegui pegar um bichinho naquilo!

- Sério? – Inu falou parecendo surpreso – É tão fácil...

- Ai, Inu! – implorei, pulando na frente dele e batendo palmas – Pega um bichinho daqueles para mim!

- Claro! – ele riu.

Fomos até a máquina, eu muito empolgada e o Inu rindo de mim. Quando chegamos lá, escolhi um ursinho de pelúcia marrom-clarinho. Inu passou o cartão e começou a colocar o ganchinho no lugar. Mordi o lábio. Finalmente, ele apertou o botão e pegou o ursinho. Gritei de felicidade e abracei Inu pelo pescoço, levantando os pés do chão. Ele me segurou e me levantou pela cintura, rindo. Inu me ergueu tanto que eu fiquei com os braços esticados, as mãos nos seus ombros.

- Me desce! – pedi, com medo – Inu, não me deixa cair!

- Não se preocupe, Anne. – ele riu e me abaixou.

- Ufa! – falei, a mão sobre os seios, sentindo meu coração a mil – Mas cadê o meu ursinho?

- Aqui. – ele manejou o gancho até ele largar o urso na saída e o bichinho de pelúcia caiu – Agora é só pegar aqui e... aqui! – ele riu e me deu o urso.

- Obrigada! – dei um beijo na bochecha dele e fui correndo até a San – San! Olha o que o Inu pegou para mim? – mostrei o ursinho.

- Outro? – Sango riu e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça – Anne, você tem uma coleção de bichinhos de pelúcia no seu quarto! – ela balançou a cabeça.

- Mas nenhum é assim! – eu falei – Esse é especial! O dia que eu terminei com o Kouga e fui com os melhores amigos do mundo para a zona de jogos. Toda vez que eu olhar para ele vou lembrar de vocês! – falei, abraçando a San.

- Abraço em grupo! – Mi falou nos abraçando também e pude senti o Inu se juntar a nós.

- Ai! – reclamei depois de dez segundos – Vocês estão me sufocando!

- Abracem-na mais forte! – Miroku brincou, mas não deu resultado, pois Inu e a San me soltaram.

- Aha! – brinquei com Mi – Tenho mais moral do que você!

- Ah, é assim? – Miroku sorriu e se aproximou de mim devagar.

- Não, Mi, não! – pedi, mas já era tarde.

Miroku havia me levantado e me jogado pelo seu ombro e agora caminhava decidido para a piscina de bolinhas infantil, porém muito larga. Comecei a dar socos inúteis na suas costas, mas ele se recusava a me pôr no chão. Quando chegamos à piscina de bolinhas, ele entrou, ainda me carregando e me jogou no chão. Pulei em cima dele e ele caiu de cara nas bolinhas.

Sango entrou rindo na piscina, sendo seguida por um Inuyasha perplexo. Olhei para o Miroku e soube que tínhamos um acordo. Levantamos-nos com certa dificuldade e ele pulou em Sango, fazendo-a cair e eu pulei em cima do Inu. Rindo, eu perguntei:

- Aposto que você nunca mais tinha vindo a uma piscina de bolinhas.

- Você ganhou. – ele disse.

Eu rolei para o lado e comecei a lançar bolinhas nos meus amigos. Acertei o Inu e a San de jeito, mas o Miroku se inclinou e começou a jogar bolinhas em mim também. Ficamos brincando por alguns minutos, até uma mulher aparecer fardada e nos mandar sair, pois a piscina era apenas para crianças. Eu montei nas costas do Mi e ele saiu me carregando.

- Nossa! – Inu exclamou quando todos haviam saído e eu tinha desmontado das costas do Mi – Nunca havia me divertido assim! Com a Kikyou, eu era obrigado a preservar a imagem.

- Aqui ninguém tem imagem. – falei, me referindo ao grupo.

- Fico feliz de ser amigo de vocês. – Inu falou.

- Ora, nós também ficamos felizes sendo seus amigos, Inu. – San falou por todos.

- Concordo! – ri e comecei a saltitar para a lanchonete novamente.

- Já com fome? – perguntou o Mi.

- Vou comer um sanduíche duplo! – pensei em voz alta.

- Sabe de uma? – San perguntou e não me deu chance de responder – Você só não engorda de ruim que é.

- Eu? – perguntei retoricamente – Eu sou a pessoa mais legal do mundo!

- Depois de mim. – Miroku falou.

- Depois de você! – concordei e ri, já entrando na lanchonete – Um sanduíche duplo e um suco de beterraba com cenoura.

- Oi, Anne! – falou o atendente e eu pude reconhecer a voz.

- Inumaru! – falei, surpresa – Você havia sumido!

- Inumaru? – a San perguntou já do meu lado – Você mudou!

Realmente, ele havia mudado. Antes ele era um garoto magrinho de óculos que, como eu, era zoado pela Kiky-vaca. Mas agora ele se tornara um rapaz alto, forte e com um sorriso sincero colado no rosto. Eu havia gostado de Inumaru de cara por causa disso. Não importa o que aconteça, ele está sempre feliz e vendo o lado bom de tudo. Seus olhos verdes me estudaram com curiosidade e eu senti-me corar. Afinal, ele havia saído da escola antes de me ver mudada.

- Pois é. – Inumaru disse – Meu pai havia se mudado e me levou junto. Mas agora eu vou ficar com a minha mãe, e como ela vive aqui... – e deu de ombros.

- Nem voltou por que sentiu saudades minhas, não é? – fiz um biquinho – Magoou.

- Imagina, Anne! – ele sorriu mais ainda – A primeira coisa que eu pensei quando lembrei que ia vir para cá foi: vou ver a Kagome!

- Eu sei que eu sou muito D-. – eu me gabei.

- D-? – Inumaru ficou confuso – Não seria D+?

- Tudo que é demais sobra, tudo que sobra é resto e resto vai para o lixo! – expliquei – Tudo que é de menos falta, tudo o que falta é raro, tudo que é raro é especial!

- Bela analogia, Anne! – ele riu – Mas não tão linda quanto você!

- Ora, obrigada! – agradeci – Mas e o meu sanduíche?

- Claro! – ele falou e desapareceu por uma porta vermelha.

Sentamos-nos numa mesa para quatro e depois de todos sentados e aconchegados, Sango comentou:

- Nossa! – ela brincou – Quem diria que o Inu ficaria um gato?

- Eu? – Inuyasha perguntou, confuso.

- Não, o Inumaru! – eu sorri – E eu concordo, San! Ele está muito bonito! Mas não vamos esquecer o que realmente importa: ele sempre foi legal conosco.

- É. – Sango suspirou – Bonito e legal. Que tal o pretendente, Anne?

- San, esquecemos de uma coisa: é do Inumaru que estamos falando! – eu falei e revirei os olhos – Lembra? Nosso praticamente irmão que sempre nos apoiou! Não tem como pensar nele como namorado.

- Tem sim. – Sango suspirou – Aquelas mãos fortes segurando sua cintura, os lábios dele te beijando... Anne, é mais do que normal pensar nos garotos assim!

- Você anda demais com o Miroku ultimamente, sabe... – comentei – A primeira coisa que eu faço quando vejo um garoto é olhar o ar dele e não cogitar ele como pretendente!

- O ar em volta dele? – Inuyasha finalmente se pronunciou.

- É, falando metaforicamente. – como ele não deu sinal de que entendeu, expliquei melhor – Ver se ele é legal, com quem anda e tudo o mais. Devo admitir que achei que você era um chato delinquente quando te vi, pela sua companhia.

- Não ia ser surpresa para vocês se eu fosse. – Inuyasha falou e sorriu.

- Não mesmo. – falei e peguei meu celular colocando "Fashion" da Lady Gaga no último volume e cantarolando alto.

- Aqui, Anne. – Inumaru finalmente apareceu – Agora você curte a Gaga?

- É, o que você tem contra ela? – perguntei, bebericando o suco.

- Nada. – Inumaru falou e sorriu – Na verdade, sou um quase fã dela.

- Como? – engasguei com o suco.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, dando leves tapinhas nas minhas costas.

- Quase fã da Gaga? – perguntei – Inu, sempre soube que você tinha bom gosto! – levantei a mão para ele – Bata!

- E eu sempre soube que você era meio louca! – Inumaru falou e bateu na minha mão – Tenho que trabalhar, te vejo amanhã?

- Vê sim! – sorri – 3º ano B!

- Terceiro ano... estamos ficando velhos, não? – ele perguntou, bagunçando de leve o cabelo.

- Só se for você! – eu ri – Vai lá, a gente se vê amanhã!

- Tudo bem! – Inu falou e se afastou.

- Amiga, coloca pelo menos a Katy Perry aí! – San pediu.

- Tudo bem, amiga. – mudei a música para "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" da Katy.

- Hei, o Inu esqueceu da gente! – a San reclamou – Eu vou lá para pedir por nós três. Mi e Inu, o de sempre?

- Sim, para os dois. – Mi confirmou e Sango foi até a bancada falar com Inumaru.

Comi em silêncio e olhava Miroku vigiar Sango na bancada, podendo sentir o olhar de Inuyasha fixado em mim. Ora, mas o que ele tinha? Claro que ele havia terminado com a Kikyou e eu com o Kouga, mas mesmo assim, flertar com Inuyasha Taisho? Impossível, afinal, ele era praticamente um irmão! E ele me via como irmã também. Relaxei mais depois desse pensamento. Éramos amigos íntimos, quase irmãos. Tudo bem que nos conhecíamos há apenas um dia, mas mesmo assim Inuyasha conseguiu conquistar o lugar de meu 2º melhor amigo.

- Nossa! – San falou quando voltou – Você já comeu seu sanduíche?

- Já? – falei ironicamente – Você ficou mais de meia hora lá conversando com o Inumaru!

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, amiga! – ela riu – Ele só me perguntava sobre você o tempo todo! Imagina, ele achou que o Inuyasha fosse o seu namorado! Mas eu já disse a ele que você está solteira. – San, que estava na minha frente (Inu estava do meu lado e Mi estava do lado dela), se inclinou para me dizer – Na verdade, acho que ele está interessado em você, Anne!

- Impossível. – eu falei – Simplesmente impossível!

- Por quê? – San perguntou.

- Porque ele é o Inu! – falei, balançando a cabeça negativamente – Nosso praticamente irmão! Ele simplesmente não pode estar afim de mim!

- Tudo bem, Anne, cansei de discutir com você. – a San falou e se recostou na cadeira – Mas agora que você é solteira, nós poderíamos ir a uma boate e...

- San, - eu interrompi Sango – Kouga me traiu com a Kiky-vaca! – falei, finalmente entendendo a verdade – Não deveríamos nos vingar deles primeiro?

- Nós? – perguntou San, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, nós! – falei e até os meninos prestaram atenção – Eu e o Inu pela traição e você e o Mi por que são nossos melhores amigos!

- Eu nem precisava de uma desculpa para dar uma boa lição na Kiky-vaca mesmo... – San deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- Eu já sabia que a Kikyou me traia. – Inu falou e eu fiquei surpresa – Mas com o Kouga? Isso sim merece uma vingança! – ele sorriu diabolicamente.

- Eu estou nessa! – Mi falou – Nunca gostei da Kiky-vaca e do imbecil do Kouga mesmo!

- Ótimo! – falei, sorrindo – Temos que bolar um plano...

- Kagome Higurashi tramando um plano? – Inumaru me deu um susto falando atrás de mim – Isso cheira pior do que molho de tomate estragado com alface.

- Inu! – pulei da cadeira e o abracei – É por isso que eu te amo! – o soltei e dei um beijo no Mi e no Inu – Acabei de ter uma idéia! – abracei Sango – Vejo vocês depois!

Minha idéia é genial! Parabéns, Kagome! Você arrasou! Pensando na melhor maneira de executá-lo, saí do shopping sorrindo.

**Sarah: E aí? Gostou? No próximo você vai amar, tenho certeza!**

**O.o : O Inu ama Green Day, o Mi gosta de NxZero, aí os dois brigam assim mesmo!**

**Srta. Taisho: Muito obrigada! Sua opinião é muito importante para mim! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Eu acrescentei na San algumas coisas de duas amigas minhas e puxei a maior parte das coisas que eu acrescentei na Kikyou de você! (Créditos para ela, amo muito as histórias dela, leiam, não vão se arrepender, muito melhores do que as minhas).**

**Bad Little Angel: Aiii! Sério que você gostou? Mas e aí, o que achou desse novo cap?**


	4. Beijar a Kagome?

**Aqui estou eu novamente! Postando esse cap para a minha gêmea do coração! Espero que goste! Lembrando: OS PERSONAGENS NÃO SÃO MEUS, SÃO DA RUMIKO!**

- A Anne está ficando maluca. – Miroku falou, olhando as costas da morena que se afastava.

- Deve ser o convívio. – Sango falou, me fazendo rir.

- Vocês realmente são más influências. – eu falei – Em uma tarde, eu: terminei com a minha namorada mais antiga, chamei a atenção de todos do shopping e entrei numa piscina de bolinhas!

- Sabe do que nós chamamos isso que você diz ser loucura? – Sango perguntei e eu neguei com a cabeça – Diversão. Simples, gato.

- Nunca tinha escutado você chamar ninguém de "gato". – Miroku falou enquanto eu ria.

- Sei lá. – Sango deu de ombros – Momento Kikyou.

- A Kikyou deveria se mancar, sabe? – Miroku falou – Ela se acha tão legal e acha que têm amigas incríveis, mas toda vez que ela se vira, as "amigas" dela falam mal dela.

- Ela merece. – falei.

- Eu tenho uma ótima! – Sango pigarreou – Sabe o que você faz, Kikyou, querida? – ela afinou a voz – Não. – ela voltou a sua voz normal – Vai para a Índia. Lá a vaca é sagrada.

Todos nós rimos com essa. Sango era realmente uma ótima pessoa. Não tão boa quanto a Anne, mas era uma amiga incrível.

- Sabe, às vezes eu acho que a Kagome e a Lady Gaga se conhecem. – Sango refletiu.

- Por quê? – perguntei curioso.

- Algumas músicas da Gaga são mesmo a cara da Anne. – ela deu de ombros – "Fashion", "Just Dance" e tal...

- Como assim? – eu perguntei.

- Bem, pelo que eu entendi, a música "Fashion" da Lady Gaga fala sobre estilo e não poder viver sem ele. É o que a Anne fala, sabe? E aquela "Just Dance" é o que a Anne sempre fala para nós: Olhe para frente, o que está atrás já passou. Não se preocupe com o passado, só vai te trazer rugas.

- Nunca vi a Kagome assim. – admiti.

- Você vai ter que aprender muito sobre ela se quer chegar a ser o namorado dela. – Sango falou simplesmente.

- Sango! – eu corei – De... de onde você tirou isso?

- Está na sua cara! – ela se levantou – Mas digo uma coisa, Inuyasha Taisho. – ela pôs o dedo no meu peitoral, o rosto ameaçador – Eu simpatizei com você, mas faça a minha amiga sofrer e eu corto isso que você chama de cabeça. – então ela ficou ereta e sorriu – Até mais, garotos! – e saiu da lanchonete.

- Garotas. – Miroku reclamou – Impossível viver com elas e mais impossível ainda viver sem elas.

- Concordo. – falei, indo até o Inumaru para pagar a conta.

- Oi. – ele falou sem sorrir – Você é o amigo da Anne, não é?

- Sou, sim. – afirmei – Um dos melhores amigos dela. Quanto deu a conta? – falei, tentando desviar o assunto.

- Não, pode deixar por conta da casa! – ele falou, tentando ser gentil.

- Faço questão de pagar. – falei – Quanto deu?

- Trinta reais. – Inumaru falou de mau-humor.

- Aqui. – falei entregando a ele uma nota de dez e uma de vinte – Até.

- Até. – ele resmungou.

Virei-me e saí daquele lugar. Quanto mais rápido sair dali, mais rápido me livro da imagem da Sango tentando convencer a Kagome de cogitar o imbecil do Inumaru como um pretendente para ser seu namorado. Só de pensar nisso, me deu vontade de socar alguma coisa. De procurar briga. Mas me mantive quieto. Miroku seguiu atrás de mim em silêncio. Mas, estamos falando do Miroku, e o silêncio não durou muito.

- Inumaru é um cara muito legal. – ele falou – Que bom que ele voltou.

- Você não está incomodado por que a sua garota disse que consegue imaginar ele com ela? – perguntei, confuso.

- Que "minha" garota? – Miroku perguntou se fazendo de confuso.

- Sango. – falei simplesmente.

- Sango é a minha amiga, não a minha garota. – Miroku respondeu.

- É. – confirmei sarcasticamente – E eu sou gay.

- Sempre soube disso. – Miroku disse e eu lhe dei um cascudo – Ai! É a verdade! Que garoto deixaria a Kagome ser paquerada na frente dele? Só um gay mesmo.

- Não podia fazer nada. – falei com raiva – Ela ainda não é minha.

- Ainda, é? – Miroku perguntou.

- Desculpa cara, eu sei que você tem um enorme apreço pela Kagome, mas... – eu tentei falar, mas Miroku me interrompeu.

- Olha, eu entendo! – ele disse – Você está realmente maluco por ela. – ele deu tapinhas nas minhas costas e acrescentou – Eu nunca tinha te visto assim.

- Nem eu. – falei.

- Mas eu faço as palavras da Sango as minhas. – ele falou mais agressivo – "Faça a minha amiga sofrer e eu corto isso que você chama de cabeça.". Entendidos?

- Muito bem entendidos. – falei e suspirei – Tenho que voltar para casa. Até mais.

- Boa-sorte. – Miroku falou enquanto se virava para seguir pelo caminho contrário do meu.

- Vou precisar. – falei e pensei em Sesshoumaru em casa.

Andei devagar até a minha casa. Ela era mais distante do que a distância do Miroku para a Sango: uma quadra. Mas eu não me canso nesse meio-tempo. Afinal, eu era um atleta. Minto, pois só pratiquei futebol um ano. Meu irmão Sesshoumaru deu um jeito para que eu nunca mais conseguisse fazer parte de um time de futebol: pôs pó de mico no meu uniforme. Durante o jogo eu comecei a me coçar e o me treinador me tirou do time.

Eu não tinha pensado em Sesshoumaru como culpado, mas quando cheguei em casa e me deparei com ele, ele me perguntou "Como foi o jogo?". Sesshoumaru nunca falava comigo, a não ser para me zoar. Então eu tive certeza. Não lembro como nem quando começou nossa rixa, mas desde que eu me lembre ele me perturba e eu dou o troco. Fiquei cantarolando músicas do Green Day até chegar em casa. Demorei bem umas duas horas.

- Como foi o shopping, maninho? – Sesshoumaru me zoou.

- Terminei com a Kikyou. – informei-o.

- Meu irmão mais novo tem um cérebro! – Sesshoumaru se fingiu de surpreso – Nunca soube disso.

- Agora que você já sabe, Sesshoumaru, eu vou subir. – falei, já indo em direção à escada.

- Não tão rápido. – Sesshoumaru disse – Uma garota esteve aqui.

- Quem? – perguntei distraído.

- Uma tal de Kagome. – ele falou, conseguindo minha atenção.

- O que ela disse? – perguntei curioso.

- Não sei de onde você a conhece, Inuyasha, mas é melhor ficar com as suas patricinhas e deixar a Kagome em paz. – ele falou muito sério – Você não serve para ela.

- Sua amiga? – perguntei chocado.

- Eu a conheço de uma festa. – ele balançou a mão com displicência – Só quero que você fique longe dela. Só isso.

- Tarde demais, maninho. – falei e subi a escada sem esperar por uma bronca dele.

A Kagome era amiga do Sesshoumaru? Essa era nova. E assustadora, eu devo dizer. Ele conhecia a Kagome de uma festa? Entrei no meu quarto e peguei meu celular e disquei o número do Miroku. Tocou quatro vezes antes de ele atender.

- Alô? – ele perguntou.

- Hei, Miroku, me passa o número da Anne! – pedi.

- Para que você quer o número da Anne? – ele perguntou malicioso.

- Sem brincadeira, cara! – falei desesperado – Acabei de descobrir que o Sesshoumaru é amigo da Kagome! Tenho que investigar isso!

- Caraca! – gritou Miroku – Sério?

- Sério! – confirmei – Me passa o número dela.

- ****-8924. – ele falou.

- ****-8924? – perguntei para ver se estava certo.

- Sim. Anda logo, que ela ia sair e a Anne não leva celular quando sai. – Miroku avisou.

- Pode deixar. – garanti.

Desliguei o Miroku e liguei para a Kagome. Tocou cinco vezes.

- Alô? – uma voz de homem atendeu.

- Oi, eu quero falar com a Kagome. – informei.

- Ela está no banho. – o garoto respondeu – Hei, espera, ela acabou de sair.

- Oi, é a Anne. – Kagome atendeu – Quem é?

- Sou eu, Inuyasha. – falei.

- Oi, Inu! – ela falou – Como conseguiu o número do meu celular?

- Miroku. – falei simplesmente.

- Ah! – ela riu.

- Eu já ia desligar, por que foi um cara que atendeu, aí...

- Era só o Souta! – ela esclareceu – Meu irmão de doze anos.

- Ah! – entendi – Enfim, era sobre irmãos mesmo que eu queria falar com você. – eu disse despreocupadamente – De onde você conhece o Sesshoumaru?

- O Sesshy? – ela perguntou – Ele era ficante de uma amiga minha mais velha. – ela esclareceu – Aí numa festa ela nos apresentou. Seu irmão é muito legal.

- Sério? – perguntei incrédulo – Eu não o acho legal.

- O Sesshy é um ótimo amigo, Inu. – ela riu – Vejo que ele tem isso no DNA.

- Obrigado. – respondi – Bem, o Miroku falou que você ia sair?

- Na verdade, sua mãe meio que me obrigou a jantar aí. – ela confessou.

- Aqui? – gritei.

- É. – ela afirmou – Não tem nenhum problema para você, tem? – ela pareceu preocupada, pois falou mais pausadamente.

- Não, você só me pegou de surpresa. – falei – Mas como você chegou aqui tão mais cedo do que eu?

- Fui de carro. – ela falou – Pedi à minha mãe para me levar aí.

- Como conseguiu meu endereço? – perguntei.

- Miroku. – ela disse e eu ri.

- Como eu não pensei nisso antes? – perguntei a mim mesmo.

- Bem, se você não se importa, vou terminar de me arrumar e já estou chegando aí. – Kagome disse.

- Claro. – falei – Tchau.

- Bye. – ela falou e desligou.

A Kagome vinha aqui! Olhei em volta. Meu quarto estava uma bagunça! A poltrona estava totalmente coberta por roupas sujas e o guarda-roupa totalmente vazio. O meu computador estava com a CPU coberta de poeira e as minhas histórias em quadrinhos estavam totalmente espalhadas sem ordem pelo quarto. Os CD's do Green Day estavam espalhados pela minha sapateira colméia e os sapatos estavam debaixo da cama. Eu teria muito trabalho a fazer.

_**...**_

Depois de muita correria, meu quarto estava em ordem: as roupas sujas no cesto, algumas camisas e calças limpas estavam no meu guarda-roupa, o computador estava limpo, minhas histórias em quadrinhos na primeira gaveta da mesa para computador, os CD's na segunda gaveta, os sapatos na sapateira colméia. Agora só faltava tomar um banho e descer. Ouvi umas batidas na porta e me apavorei, seria a Kagome?

- Maninho, a Anne chegou e... – Sesshoumaru olhou em volta – Como isso aqui é grande sem tanta bagunça!

- O que a Anne disse? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Ela perguntou por você e eu disse que ia ver se você estava acordado. – ele deu de ombros – Não se empolgue demais, eu já disse que ela não é para o seu bico.

- E é para o seu? – perguntei sarcasticamente.

- Talvez. – Sesshoumaru respondeu e deu um sorriso malicioso – Eu já vou. Ela deve estar sentindo a minha falta. – e saiu antes que eu pudesse lhe arremessar um travesseiro na cara.

Inuyasha, lembre-se! A Kagome está lá em baixo sozinha com o Sesshoumaru! Peguei uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa do Green Day e uma cueca e fui para o banheiro correndo. Tomei um banho rápido lavando meu cabelo e me vesti correndo. Em uns 15 min já estava pronto. Desci correndo a escada e encontrei Kagome rindo de alguma coisa que o Sesshoumaru havia contado.

- Oi, Inu! – ela disse cordialmente quando me viu.

- Oi, Anne! – a cumprimentei – Como está?

- Não aconteceu nada de extraordinário desde que eu te deixei com o Mi e a San. – ela deu de ombros.

- E a sua idéia genial? – perguntei me sentando perto de Kagome do lado que Sesshoumaru não ocupava – Qual era?

- Não vou te contar agora! – ela sorriu – Estou ainda planejando os detalhes. Mas vamos ter que ir ao shopping novamente amanhã, vou precisar da ajuda do Inumaru. – ela revelou – Kikyou e Kouga vão ter uma surpresa um tanto quanto... fedida! – ela riu.

- Seu ex e sua rival? – perguntou Sesshoumaru curioso.

- É. – ela afirmou – Descobri que o Kouga me traía com a Kikyou.

- Que horror! – minha mãe exclamou entrando na sala – Mas ela não era a sua namorada, Inuyasha?

- Era, mãe. – suspirei – Quando eu terminei com ela hoje ela deixou escapar do Kouga.

- Nossa! – minha mãe parecia chocada – Mas que infidelidade dos jovens de hoje!

- Não de todos, Srta. Taisho. – Kagome disse – Eu, por exemplo, jamais traí o meu ex. apesar de ele merecer. E tenho certeza que, com a boa educação que recebem, o Inu e o Sesshy também não!

- Ora, pode ter a certeza que não! – minha mãe disse – Até por que eles sabem que se fizerem isso, irão apanhar. – Kagome soltou um riso baixinho – Mas a Kikyou merecia.

- Mãe! – me surpreendi.

- Nunca gostei daquela garota. – minha mãe deu de ombros.

- É isso aí, Srta. Taisho! – Kagome a apoiou.

- Você também não gosta dela, querida? – minha mãe parecia estar amando Kagome.

- Tentei ser amiga dela, mas... – ela abaixou o olhar – Não foi... Kikyou não...

- Por que nós não vamos comer? – perguntei.

- Claro! – minha mãe falou, entendendo o que eu queria fazer – Venham, queridos!

- Obrigada. – Anne disse baixinho enquanto se recompunha.

- Conte sempre comigo. – pus uma mão no ombro dela.

- E comigo! – Sesshoumaru se meteu e a segurou como um bebê e começou a girá-la.

- Sesshy! – Kagome gritou rindo e minha mãe e meu pai estavam de volta, também rindo com a cena – Eu estou enjoada! – ela tentou fazê-lo parar – Eu vou vomitar! – ele parou de girá-la na hora e ela desceu cambaleante, mas sorriu e começou a fazer cócegas no meu irmão.

- Anne! – ele gritou rindo – Eu te pego!

- Ah, não! – Kagome parou e tentou se esconder atrás de mim, mas eu ria e não deu muito certo: Sesshoumaru a puxou pela cintura e começou a fazer cócegas nela até que ela caiu no chão e não conseguia mais respirar direito – Eu me rendo! – ela conseguiu dizer entre risos – Eu me rendo!

- Kagome, acho que você é uma milagreira. – meu pai disse – Esses dois nunca riram pela mesma coisa em todo esse tempo de convivência.

- Difícil acreditar, Sr. Taisho. – Kagome falou aceitando a mão de Sesshoumaru e levantando – Vocês têm dois filhos maravilhosos.

- Obrigado. – dissemos eu e Sesshoumaru juntos.

- Nunca vi esses dois juntos tanto tempo sem brigar. – meu pai disse.

- Acho que arrumei a nora perfeita! – disse minha mãe e eu corei.

- Mãe! – falei.

- Não acredito! – Sesshoumaru ficou à minha frente – Você está corando, Inuyasha?

- Vá para... – comecei, mas Kagome me interrompeu.

- Inu! – ela disse, pondo a mão na cintura – Que vocabulário é esse?

- Anne! – eu fiquei indignado – Você viu, ele me provocou!

- Eu ia reclamar o Sesshy, mas você fica tão lindo corado... – ela disse e apertou as minhas bochechas – E ainda mais zangado.

- Chata. – eu falei.

- Idiota. – ela respondeu.

- Metida. – eu falei.

- Besta. – ela respondeu.

- Eu te amo. – eu disse.

- Eu também te amo. – ela respondeu e me deu um abraço – Você é o melhor amigo do mundo. Mas não conta ao Mi que eu te disse isso.

- Como eles são lindos! – minha mãe disse.

- O Inuyasha que arrume outra garota. – Sesshoumaru se intrometeu e puxou Kagome pela cintura – A Anne é minha, não é Anne?

- Não é não, a Anne é minha, não é Anne? – eu pus o braço no ombro dela.

- Eu não! – ela riu – Eu sou do... – ela parou para pensar um pouco – Do Sr. Taisho! – ela se livrou de nós dois e foi abraçar o meu pai na cintura, que riu.

- Você está me traindo? – minha mãe gritou, fazendo todos rirem.

- Querida, eu posso explicar! – meu pai entrou na brincadeira, me fazendo rir até ficar sem ar.

- Ah, Kagome. – minha mãe disse depois que todos já haviam parado de rir – Temos que chamar você para jantar aqui sempre!

- Ou vocês, se me permitem a ousadia de chamá-los de vocês, podem ir até a minha casa amanhã mesmo! – ela propôs – É aniversário do meu pai e nós vamos fazer uma surpresa para ele!

- Seria incrível, querida! – minha mãe sorriu – Mas agora vamos comer, sim?

- Por aqui, Anne. – Sesshoumaru guiou Kagome, o braço dele ao redor da cintura dela.

Sentamos-nos assim: meu pai na cadeira do canto, eu do lado da minha mãe, que se sentava na frente de Sesshoumaru, que por sua vez se sentava ao lado de Kagome, que por sua vez se sentava na minha frente. Quando ela chegou e se deparou com o jantar que a minha mãe fez, ela soltou um "uau" baixinho que eu só pude ouvir com leitura de lábios.

- Sirva-se, querida! – disse a minha mãe.

- Aqui, Anne, me entregue seu prato. – eu falei, percebendo seu desconforto.

- Filho! – minha mãe me repreendeu.

- Não, Srta. Taisho, está tudo bem! – ela disse, me lançando o seu melhor olhar de "Obrigada, você salvou a minha vida" e me entregando o seu prato.

Pus um pouco de tudo enquanto ela conversava animadamente com os meus pais sobre cursar a faculdade de música. Pelo o que eu consegui ouvir, meu pai dizia que isso não era seguro. Minha mãe apoiava, dizendo que deve se correr atrás do que se realmente gosta e Kagome tentava convencer meu pai de que valia a pena.

- Se a Anne fizer faculdade de música vai se dar muito bem. – entreguei seu prato a ela – Ela realmente tem muito talento.

- Que talento nada! – ela discordou – É só prática!

- Bonita, legal, responsável e modesta! – minha mãe suspirou – Algum de vocês vai ter que casar com essa garota. – ela completou, fazendo Kagome rir.

- Se isso acontecesse, eu iria ter a sogra mais incrível desse mundo. – ela disse.

- A Kagome é minha, mãe, não se preocupe, não vou deixá-la escapar. – eu falei.

- Se você não fosse um dos meus melhores amigos, diria que você está realmente afim de mim. – ela riu – Você deveria cursar teatro.

- Ser um dos seus melhores amigos me impede de estar afim de você? – perguntei – Então não sou mais seu amigo, Anne. – ela riu.

- Vocês são uma comédia mesmo. – ela disse e começou a comer – Hum, e a mãe de vocês é uma incrível cozinheira! – ela acrescentou – Eu só sei fazer miojo e, muito malmente, ovo frito.

- Isso não é nada, querida! – minha mãe disse.

- Mentira! – Sesshoumaru falou finalmente – Ela nunca fez um jantar tão bom como esse, Anne! A partir de hoje, você vai vir aqui todo dia!

- Olha que se vocês insistirem demais, eu venho mesmo! – ela riu.

- Seria maravilhoso. – meu pai disse.

- Incrível. – minha mãe acrescentou.

- Extraordinário! – eu falei.

- Inacreditável? – Sesshoumaru tentou completar, mas falhou miseravelmente, fazendo Kagome rir.

- Estão ouvindo isso? – perguntou meu pai e todos ficamos em silêncio.

- É o meu celular! – Kagome disse, corando – Desculpa, tenho que atender. – ela disse após fechar a cara para o celular.

- Claro, querida! – minha mãe disse.

- Quem é, Kagome? – perguntei.

- Kouga. – ela resmungou – Quem mais seria?

- Me dá! – falei, estendendo a mão por cima da mesa.

- Não vai falar mal dele, Inu. – ela disse e me entregou o celular e eu atendi – Alô?

- Oi, a Kagome está? – Kouga perguntou.

- Não para você. – respondi seco.

- Quem é? – Kouga perguntou elevando o tom de voz.

- Inuyasha Taisho. – falei ameaçadoramente.

- Olhe aqui seu... – ele começou.

- Olhe aqui você, seu idiota, você traiu a minha melhor amiga com a minha ex, então eu não abriria a boca para falar besteira se eu tivesse amor à minha vida. – eu gritei e fiquei de pé num salto.

- Calma, Inuyasha! – Kagome exclamou e me tomou o telefone – Kouga, eu não quero conversar com você, você me ouviu? – ele falou alguma coisa – Não insulte o Inuyasha! – ela gritou e ele falou alguma coisa – Sabe de uma? Eu não vou perder meu tempo com você! – ela disse e desligou o celular e começou a mexer nele.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei curioso e menos estressado.

- Bloqueando ele. – ela disse enquanto mexia freneticamente no celular – De todas as minhas redes sociais. – de repente, ela ergueu os olhos – Você está bem?

- Estou, estou. – eu garanti.

- Desculpa. – ela disse e guardou o celular na bolsa – Acho melhor eu ir agora...

- Mas você nem comeu, querida! – minha mãe disse, se levantando.

- Mesmo assim, eu já causei muito stress aqui. – ela disse, encabulada.

- Se você quer ir, pelo menos me deixe te levar! – Sesshoumaru propôs – Vamos de carro.

- Se você não for com o meu filho, você não sai daqui. – meu pai falou autoritário.

- É isso mesmo, a cidade está muito perigosa! – minha mãe concordou.

- Tudo bem. – Kagome concordou – Me desculpem, mesmo. Não tive a intenção de...

- Você não fez nada, querida! – minha mãe tranquilizou Kagome, pondo as mãos nos ombros dela – Sua companhia foi incrível e eu vou amanhã para a festa do seu pai, tudo bem? – ela sorriu.

- Vai ser uma honra, Srta. Taisho! – Kagome sorriu.

- Nos espere amanhã, todos nós! – ela disse.

- Será incrível. – Kagome sorriu.

- Vamos, Anne? – Sesshoumaru perguntou e pôs o braço ao redor da cintura dela.

- Vamos. – ela sorriu.

Segui meu irmão e Anne até a garagem. Depois de muito reparar no seu jeito de sorrir de canto, reparei no que ela estava vestindo: um vestido azul-bebê justo até a cintura e rodado da cintura para baixo e carregava uma bolsa preta em forma de coração. Antes de sair, Sesshoumaru me deu língua e Kagome me abraçou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. O porsche partiu e eu fiquei ali, parado, a porta da garagem aberta, olhando o vazio por um bom tempo...

_**...**_

_I walk a lonely road_

_(Eu ando numa estrada solitária)  
>The only one that I have ever known<em>

_(A única que eu conheci)  
><em>_Don't know where it goes_

_(Não sei para onde vai)  
>But it's home to me and I walk alone<em>

_(Mas é casa para mim e eu ando sozinho)  
><em>

Acordei com a música "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" do Green Day e gemi. Por que meu pai me fazia acordar tão cedo se ele que me levava à escola de carro? Levanta, Inuyasha, você tem que se certificar que o Inumaru não está paquerando a Kagome ou se o Kouga está tentando voltar com ela. Esse foi o único pensamente que me fez saltar da cama e desligar a música.

Peguei a minhas roupas e fui ao banheiro. Depois de tomar banho e me vestir, peguei a minha mochila com todos os livros dentro (eu havia esquecido de perguntar o horário) e desci a escada correndo. Minha mãe e meu pai conversavam, Sesshoumaru se preparava para ir para a faculdade de direito. Peguei umas torradas salgadas, pus Nutella e comi rapidamente. Depois de cinco torradas, bebi um suco tão rápido que nem soube do que era.

- Para que toda essa pressa? – meu pai perguntou.

- Quero chegar à escola logo. – falei indo escovar os dentes.

- Eu sei o que ele quer: ver a Kagome logo. – Sesshoumaru falou bem alto para que eu pudesse ouvir – Vem, maninho, vou te dar uma carona. Eu estou adiantado mesmo.

- Claro. – falei depois de acabar de escovar os dentes.

Fomos o caminho todo em silêncio, que era raramente quebrado quando Sesshoumaru me perguntava para onde. Quando chegamos à escola, desci. E, para a minha surpresa, Sesshoumaru estacionou o porsche e desceu do carro.

- Por que você desceu? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Vou falar com a Anne. – ele respondeu simplesmente andando para a entrada da escola (que estava sempre sem guarda) – Ela ficaria uma fera se eu te trouxesse e não fosse falar com ela.

Suspirei. Já era chato ter que dividir a Anne com o Miroku, agora tinha que dividir com o Sesshoumaru também. Finalmente encontramos Kagome com Miroku e Sango, rindo abertamente e ouvindo "Bad Kids" da Lady Gaga. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela, os braços estendidos e a abraçou por trás.

- Sesshy! – ela exclamou, feliz – Como está?

- Bem. – Sesshoumaru disse e pôs um braço nos ombros de Kagome.

- Passou aqui para... – ela perguntou.

- Trazer o Inuyasha. – ele disse simplesmente – E te ver.

- Você não vai se atrasar para a faculdade? – ela perguntou parecendo preocupada.

- Já está querendo se livrar de mim? – meu irmão perguntou rindo.

- Claro que não! – ela tentou se explicar – É só que...

- Bom-dia, gente! – interrompi – Também cheguei, sabiam?

- O pior é que não! – Miroku falou.

- Bom-dia, Inu! – Kagome disse e me acenou.

- É assim que você me recebe? – perguntei revirando os olhos e abraçando-a pela cintura, ela riu e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço.

- Hei! – Sesshoumaru protestou – Pode largar a minha Kagome!

- Sua Kagome? – ouvi uma voz irritante – Vejo que não perdeu tempo, Anne, parabéns! – Kouga falou.

- Obrigada. – Kagome falou sarcasticamente.

- Não me surpreenderia se você tivesse mais de um. – Kouga disse, nervoso.

- E tenho! – Kagome provocou – Inu, Mi e Sesshy! Não são lindos eles?

- Sua... – Kouga deu um passo, mas eu e Sesshoumaru, incrivelmente sincronizados, ficamos ombro a ombro na frente de Kagome e Kouga, revoltado, se virou e saiu.

- Genial, Anne! – Sesshoumaru bateu a mão na de Kagome – Seu plano funcionou!

- Parte um: deixar o Kouga furioso de ciúmes. – ela sorriu perversamente – Completa! – e acrescentou – Agora vamos esperar o momento certo para pôr a parte dois em ação.

- Qual é a parte dois? – perguntei, boiando.

- Deixar a Kikyou louca de ciúmes do ex. – ela sorriu – Aí é que você entra.

- O que eu vou fazer? – perguntei com descaso.

- Óbvio, não? – Sango respondeu por Kagome – Você vai andar por todos os lados comigo e com a Anne, sempre rindo e fazendo besteiras. – ela deu de ombros.

- Mas eu já fazia isso! – eu falei – Não vai dar certo.

- Vai se você beijar uma de nós duas. – Sango falou – Que quer dizer: Kagome.

- Estou dentro. – respondi sorrindo.

**Gêmea, não pire! Já estou no cap seis, mas não sei se devo postar... Enfim, estou sem reviews então não tenho respostas para dar, BEIJOS!**


	5. O beijo

**Este cap dedico à Sarah e Bia, amigas virtuais incríveis. Lembrando, OS PERSONAGENS NÃO SÃO MEUS! SÃO DA RUMIKO!**

- Se você quiser desistir, eu entendo. – disse pela décima vez para Inuyasha – Tipo, eu sei que...

- Anne, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer? – ele perguntou e revirou os olhos – Eu não vou desistir do plano.

- Então você que sabe. – dei de ombros.

Eu e o Inu estávamos no pátio da escola já que o professor de geografia faltara, mas teríamos aula de Kaede daqui há 30 min. O momento perfeito para pôr o plano em prática. Só estávamos esperando Sango chegar para confirmar que Miroku já havia plantado a semente da raiva na cabeça da Kikyou. Só de pensar no final do plano, eu ri.

- Eu acho que você está piorando. – Inu disse, mas não conseguiu se segurar e começou a rir também.

- Hei, gente... – San falou, nos olhou e começou a rir – Do que nós estamos rindo?

- Eu não sei! – disse Inuyasha, nos fazendo rir ainda mais.

- Alerta Kikyou! – Sango falou parando de rir imediatamente e indo para o lado de Inuyasha, que pôs um braço nos ombros dela e o outro nos meus ombros, se não fosse a San ali, eu tinha certeza que surtaria.

- Ta bom, agora eu vou sair, vocês dois ficam em pé e se beijam. – Sango falou como se aquilo fosse óbvio e meu coração deu um pulo – Não se esqueçam: beijo de cinema, ok?

- O.K. – dissemos eu e Inuyasha.

Nós três nos levantamos e Sango foi embora. Fiquei olhando para o Inuyasha, desconfortável. Forçá-lo a me beijar é totalmente hipócrita, mas eu não pude evitar juntar o útil ao agradável, já que o plano funcionaria tão genialmente se isso acontecesse. Não sei quando exatamente comecei a gostar do Inu. Só sei que aconteceu. Inuyasha se aproximou e mim e apoiou uma mão no lado da minha cintura e encostou a outra delicadamente em uma das minhas bochechas. Eu me aproximei dele e passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

Finalmente, depois de alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade para mim, ele encostou os lábios nos meus. Ouvi Kikyou gritar de raiva, mas não me importei no momento. Eu estava beijando Inuyasha. Estava beijando Inuyasha Taisho! E eu estava gostando. Gostando não, amando. Eu simplesmente me derreti enquanto ele me beijava. Eu nunca havia sentido nada igual a isso que eu sentia agora. Meu coração batia a mil e meu corpo não me obedecia quando eu mandava-o parar.

Mas, com muita má vontade, fui eu quem teve que acabar com o beijo. Afastei-me dele, a respiração ofegante e o coração batendo tão forte que chegava a doer. Olhei para ele, corada. Ele sorria e parecia estar ofegando tanto quanto eu. Sorri de volta para ele e olhei em volta. Nenhum sinal da Kiky-vaca. Ela deve ter surtado a ponto de deixar o pátio frustrada e vermelha de raiva. Inuyasha se aproximou de mim novamente, mas eu o detive.

- Inu! – eu falei, pondo meu dedo indicador nos seus lábios – Não precisa mais fingir, acabou, a Kikyou já está longe daqui.

- Você não entende, não é? – ele balançou a cabeça – Não é fingimento, Kagome. Eu nunca fingi. Sabe por que eu realmente terminei com a Kikyou? – eu balancei a cabeça negativamente – Por que eu não a amava. Eu nunca amei. Nunca, até encontrar uma garota morena, doida pela Lady Gaga e que gosta de nunca passar despercebida. – ele sorriu – A melhor amiga do meu melhor amigo. Aí eu pensei: "Como eu não tinha conhecido essa garota antes?".

- Impossível, Inuyasha. – sussurrei, chocada.

- Verdade. – ele disse – Pergunte a todos os meus amigos mais antigos. Toda vez que te vejo, eu fico mais feliz do que sempre havia ficado. Toda vez que algum garoto que não seja o Miroku te toca, eu fico com uma raiva imensa. Toda vez que você ri, eu não sei o que acontece comigo. – ele riu – E hoje eu tive a prova final. Beijar você foi a coisa mais... – ele pensou – Não tenho palavras para descrever o que eu senti. Eu tenho certeza agora. Eu te amo, Kagome Higurashi.

- Eu... – eu fechei os olhos com força.

- O que está fazendo? – Inuyasha perguntou com curiosidade.

- Me certificando. – eu abri os olhos.

- Do quê? – ele perguntou.

- De que você realmente está aqui. – eu disse – De que isso não é um sonho.

- Se for um sonho, eu não quero acordar. – Inuyasha falou e se aproximou de mim novamente, mas antes que pudesse me beijar, Miroku estava ali.

- Ótimo, vejo que os dois se acertaram. – ele disse e me puxou para o lado dele – Mas lamento avisar ao casal que temos aula daqui a cinco minutos.

- Mentira. – San estava do meu outro lado e sorria – Ele só está falando isso por que está com ciúmes do Inu com você, Anne, só temos aula daqui a 20 min.

- Por favor, Miroku! – Inuyasha bateu na própria testa – Me explique por que eu sou seu melhor amigo.

- É melhor você me agradecer. – Miroku inchou o peito – Se não fosse eu, você jamais teria conhecido a Anne.

- Verdade. – ele disse e riu – Obrigado, Miroku. Agora solte a minha garota, sim?

- Desde quando eu sou a sua garota? – perguntei.

- Desde quando eu atendi o celular do Miroku. – Inuyasha disse e me puxou para ele pelo meu pulso – E eu queria oficializar isso. Kagome Higurashi, você quer namorar comigo?

- Namorar com você? – eu perguntei assustada – Mas... Inuyasha, você me conhece há três dias!

- E daí? – ele perguntou e deu de ombros – O tempo é uma ilusão criada pelo homem. É só uma forma de medir a vida. Uma coisa que não existe para mim quando eu estou com você.

- Que lindo! – Sango exclamou – Ai, Anne, se você não o quiser, eu quero! – ela brincou.

- Nem vem. – abracei Inuyasha e olhei para ela – Fique longe do meu homem!

- Seu homem? – Inuyasha perguntou e eu olhei para ele – Isso quer dizer um sim?

- Sim! – eu disse, sorrindo.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou novamente. Eu era a namorada dele. A namorada do Inu! A verdade me atingiu como um míssil, fazendo meu coração doer de tão forte que batia. Mas meu corpo se recusava as afastar dele. De repente, o centro do meu mundo, que antes era um grande vazio, foi preenchido por ele. Tudo agora girava ao redor dele.

- Está bem, agora chega! – Miroku falou emburrado e me puxou para ele – Vamos logo, ou vamos nos atrasar para a aula.

- Vamos, seu reclamão. – eu ri e passei um braço pela cintura do Mi – Vem, Inu.

- Nem precisa chamar. – ele disse e eu ri.

Inuyasha veio até mim e segurou a minha mão. Olhei para o lado. Miroku segurava a mão de Sango. Será que isso significava que eles teriam finalmente se acertado depois de tantos anos? Tomara. Uma coisa que não mudara era que eu continuava torcendo sempre para que os meus amigos fossem felizes. Mas fomos barrados por uma sombra enorme. Ergui os meus olhos que antes estavam fixados no chão e vi Kouga.

- Vejo que eu tinha motivos para ter ciúmes do idiota loiro. – ele disse com raiva e eu fiquei com pena dele.

- Olha aqui, seu... – Inuyasha começou, mas eu me livrei dos garotos e fiquei na frente deles.

- Vão à frente. – eu disse, fazendo todos ficarem chocados – Eu alcanço vocês depois.

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha com ele. – Inuyasha falou e cruzou os braços.

- Inu... – eu revirei os olhos – Eu tenho que falar com ele. Não posso simplesmente terminar por telefone e deixar as coisas assim. – olhei para o Mi – Vão à frente, por favor.

- Está bem. – Miroku falou e arrastou Sango e Inuyasha com ele para a sala.

- Kouga, eu sei que você está imaginando que eu vou voltar para você. – falei e me virei para ele, acidentalmente ficando muito perto – Mas isso não vai acontecer. Você não me amava. Nunca me amou. O que nós tínhamos era paixão. E nós dois sabemos que acabou com o tempo, mas nos recusamos a nos afastar um do outro. – eu balancei a cabeça negativamente – Isso ia acabar. Com ou sem o Inuyasha aqui.

- Não, não ia. – Kouga me olhou nos olhos – Você pode nunca ter me amado, mas eu te amei. Eu te amo, Anne. Eu sinto muito se fui muito possessivo ou se eu te cansei, mas eu te amo!

- Não me ama. – eu sorri – Eu conheci o amor há pouco tempo, Kouga. Não é o que nós tínhamos. – eu o abracei e completei – Mas você continua sendo um amigo para mim e eu espero que você encontre uma garota que te ame e seja muito feliz. Do jeito que eu estou agora. – o soltei e comecei a me afastar.

- Você sabe que isso não vai durar. – ele gritou e eu parei – Ele diz que te ama, mas você sabe que isso não vai durar muito tempo. – eu me virei para ele – Ele amava a Kikyou também. E olha o que ele fez com ela!

- Se isso não vai durar é problema meu, Kouga. – respondi seca.

- É problema meu também. – ele veio até mim – Se ele te magoar, eu vou quebrar a cara dele. Saiba que eu estarei sempre aqui, Kagome. Esperando-te. – ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e se afastou.

Suspirei e segui para a minha sala. Pelo menos ele estava ciente de que havia acabado entre nós, isso já era um começo. Eu realmente nunca pensei em fazer aquilo com o Kouga. Senti-me culpada, sabendo que ia sobrar para ele também no meu plano. Eu ia o tirar dessa. Ele te traiu, Kagome! Com a Kiky-vaca! Porém ele sempre foi um namorado incrível. Suspirei novamente, dividida entre o dilema: fazê-lo sofrer por me trair ou deixá-lo livre e continuar sua amiga? Entrei na sala e sentei-me do lado de Sango, ainda pensativa.

- O que houve, amiga? – ela me perguntou.

- O Kouga complicou tudo. – eu falei, me afundando na cadeira – Nem sei mais se quero me vingar dele.

- Mas amiga, ele te traiu! – Sango me lembrou.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – choraminguei.

- Eu não acredito que você está com pena daquele idiota. – Inuyasha finalmente se intrometeu.

- Ele é o meu ex, Inu! – eu expliquei – Não tem como eu não ficar com pena dele.

- A Kikyou é minha ex também. – ele falou – Nem por isso estou com pena dela.

- A Kikyou é uma vaca, é diferente! – eu falei – Ele era meu amigo!

- O que ele te disse? – Miroku me perguntou.

- Disse que me amava. – ouvi Inuyasha ranger os dentes, mas continuei – Que vai quebrar a cara do Inu se ele me magoar e que estará sempre lá para mim.

- Dificultou tudo. – Sango resumiu.

- Exato. – eu disse, culpada.

- Mas pelo menos da Kikyou você vai se vingar, não é? – San falou, preocupada.

- Claro que sim! – eu falei – Mas não pela traição, não. – San ergueu as sobrancelhas – Vou me vingar dela por tudo. Ela quis guerra desde o começo então é isso que ela vai ter.

- Assim que se fala! – Sango ergueu as mãos e eu bati as minhas nas dela.

- Vamos fazer a Kiky-vaca ficar roxa de vergonha! – Miroku falou, nos apoiando.

- Você pode ter superado a traição, mas eu vou me vingar dela por isso! – Inuyasha entrou na conversa.

- Falou o meu namorado decidido! – falei rindo.

- Espera ver só a cara do Sesshoumaru quando souber que você é minha. – ele riu.

- Bom-dia, classe. – Kaede entrou na sala e eu parei de rir para prestar atenção na aula.

_**...**_

- Finalmente! – Inu se espreguiçou quando a professora saiu.

- Qual é, matemática nem é tão difícil. – eu disse enquanto guardava as minhas coisas na minha mochila.

- Falou a menina mais esperta da escola. – disse uma voz conhecida.

- Inu! – eu ri – Algumas coisas nunca mudam, não?

- Nunca. – ele concordou.

- Acabou que você veio para a nossa turma, não? – San perguntou.

- As outras turmas estão cheias. – ele explicou.

- Quer dizer que você não teria vindo nos ver se as outras turmas tivessem vagas? – eu perguntei e fiz um biquinho já me levantando – Magoou.

- Não! – ele tentou explicar – É só...

- Eu sei, seu bobo! – eu ri da cara que ele fez e Inuyasha se meteu entre nós para passar um braço pelos meus ombros.

- Hei, Anne! – Inumaru falou – Você não tem aquela música que eu amo aí, tem?

- Qual? – eu me fiz de desentendida.

- Você sabe, a da Maddi Jane. – ele falou.

- A que você me passou por e-mail? – perguntei.

- Isso! – ele afirmou – Impossible.

- Eu também amei aquela música! – eu me empolguei e peguei meu celular – Embora não tenha a mínima idéia do que fala.

- Eu te explico. – Inumaru falou – Ela diz mais ou menos a história de uma garota desiludida pelo amor e que está com as cicatrizes abertas pelo que ele fez com ela.

- Parei de gostar dela. – respondi simplesmente e ele riu – Aliás, por que você gosta dela, Inu?

- Acho que tem algo a ver comigo. – ele falou indiferente.

- Quem foi a idiota que deixou o meu amigo assim? – eu perguntei com raiva – Pode me dizer, ela vai se ver comigo!

- Não acho que você bateria nela. – ele disse.

- Eu a conheço? – perguntei.

- É você, Anne. – ele revirou os olhos – Mas eu sei que eu sou um amigo para você. Eu estou bem com isso. Sério.

- Clima estranho agora. – San falou – Bota aí alguma música.

- Fashion! – eu disse, sorrindo.

- Lady Gaga de novo? – San reclamou.

- Fashion! Put it all on me! – Cantei junto com a Gaga.

- Don't you want to see these clothes on me? – Inumaru me acompanhou.

- Eu já tinha esquecido como é ter um amigo que gosta da Lady Gaga! – falei sorrindo.

- Eu nunca me esqueci. – ele riu – Todas as minhas amigas gostam dela.

- Ela não é tão mal. – Inuyasha falou, franzindo o rosto.

- Falou o meu namorado, o rockeiro. – eu ri e revirei os olhos.

- Seu namorado? – Inumaru perguntou – Você não estava sozinha?

- Ontem. – Sango falou e ficou na frente de Inumaru andando de ré – Mas hoje nós duas temos namorados.

- Falou a minha amiga irritante. – Inumaru falou.

- Eu? – Sango pareceu confusa – Irritante?

- Você sabe que eu odeio quando você anda assim. – Inumaru falou e puxou ela para o seu lado para que ela andasse para frente – Por que faz isso?

- Para te irritar. – San respondeu e eu ri.

- Eu já estava com saudades do "Trio de ouro". – falei e nós rimos ainda mais.

- "Trio de ouro"? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- A professora nos apelidou assim. – acenei com displicência.

- O mesmo apelido do trio legendário: Harry, Rony e Hermione, da série "Harry Potter". – Inumaru se gabou.

- Mas nós não somos tão conhecidos. – disse San.

- Mas chegamos perto. – Inumaru falou – Praticamente todos nos Estados Unidos sabem sobre nós. – ele riu da nossa cara (Eu e San) – Meu pai é um grande empresário e ficava sempre falando como queria ter podido trazer o "Trio de ouro" completo com ele.

- Meu Deus! – falei, corando – Seu pai espalhou o que da gente para todo mundo?

- Só coisas boas, Anne! – ele me garantiu – Ele te ama também, você sabe!

- Seu pai sempre foi como um segundo pai para mim mesmo. – afirmei – Quando você falar com ele, manda um abraço.

- Claro! – Inumaru falou – Ele vai ficar muito feliz! – e olhou para a porta da escola (nós já tínhamos chegado lá) – Aqui é onde eu deixo vocês. – ele abraçou San – Até amanhã. – e me abraçou pela cintura e eu passei os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Anne! – ouvi uma voz conhecida.

- Sesshy? – perguntei quando Inumaru me soltou – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te levar para casa! – ele disse e me abraçou pela cintura também – Tudo bem?

- Tudo! – envolvi o pescoço dele com meus braços.

- Veio fazer um favor para a cunhada? – Inu perguntou.

- Não acredito! – Sesshy se afastou de mim para poder me olhar com incredulidade – Você virou minha cunhada?

- É. – eu ri – Sou a namorada do Inu agora!

- Não é não. – ele me jogou, com mochila e tudo, nos seus ombros – Você é minha! Nem que eu tenha que te roubar!

- A deixa, Sesshoumaru! – ordenou Inuyasha, me fazendo rir – Você perdeu, maninho, ela é minha!

- Não é não! – Sesshy falou de brincadeira.

- Hei, meus lindos, não briguem! – eu entrei na brincadeira, fazendo todo mundo rir.

- Vamos, Anne, você vai almoçar lá em casa para comemorar o primeiro dia de namoro com meu irmão! – Sesshoumaru começou a andar para o porsche dele, Inu na nossa cola – E você, maninho, nem sonhe. – ele me pôs no banco do carona e deu a volta – Você vai de pé! – entrou no carro e acelerou, deixando um Inu muito bravo para trás.

- Sesshy! – falei, me virando para ver Inuyasha já longe – Como você é mau!

- Ele roubou a minha garota! – ele brincou e eu ri.

- Eu tenho o cunhado mais palhaço do mundo! – falei enquanto colocava o cinto.

- É, minha cunhadinha! – ele falou – Acontece que eu amo ver o meu irmão com ciúmes, então você vai ser a minha ferramenta para deixá-lo com raiva.

- Mesmo antes de namorar o Inu eu sempre te vi como meu irmão, sabia, Sesshy? – perguntei para ele.

- Você também é a minha irmã caçula que eu nunca tive. – ele riu.

- Você não tem Gaga aí, tem? – perguntei, mexendo no porta-luvas.

- Que irmãzinha mais entrona, meu Deus! – Sesshy falou rindo.

- Tem ou não? – perguntei novamente.

- Tenho Ke$ha. – ele disse.

- Serve também. – e puxei o CD de Ke$ha e colocando no dispositivo de som do carro.

Então Ke$ha começou a cantar, sendo acompanhada por mim e pelo Sesshy, que cantávamos alto e rindo.

_This place about to..._

_(Este lugar está prestes a…)._

_Blow!_

_(Explodir!)_

_Blow!_

_(Explodir!)_

Não levou muito tempo para que chegássemos à casa dos Taisho. Ainda rindo, eu desci do carro quando Sesshy acabou de estacioná-lo na sua garagem.

- Mãe! – Sesshy gritou enquanto entrava em casa – Temos visita!

Eu seguia atrás de Sesshoumaru, totalmente corada e com os olhos baixos. Ouvi um gritinho e olhei para cima. Srta. Taisho estava ali, parada com um enorme sorriso.

- Que prazer revê-la, querida! – ela falou.

- Vamos vê-la com muita frequência agora que ela começou a namorar o Inuyasha. – Sesshy comentou com pouco caso.

- Que coisa incrível! – a Srta. Taisho disse – Vou preparar um almoço especial!

A mãe do Inu e do Sesshy não tinha nenhuma cara de senhora. Tinha os cabelos longos e morenos, olhos azuis parecidos com os meus. Estava agora com um vestido simples, mas muito bonito. O avental cobria a frente, mas pude ver que o vestido era justo até a cintura, onde se alargava e ficava parecendo saias de vestidos de época, porém este vestido ia somente até os joelhos. Era rosa-bebê e ela usava sandálias rasteiras lilases. Sorri para ela e comecei a ajudá-la.

- Ora, mas não precisa fazer isso, querida, você é convidada! – a srta. Taisho disse – Por que você não vai conversar com o Sesshoumaru?

- O Sesshy deve estar tomando banho. – eu disse – Além disso, não me incomoda cozinhar. O que a senhorita quer fazer?

- Que tal... lasanha? – ela perguntou.

- Claro! – eu falei sorrindo – Eu posso ferver o macarrão, se a senhorita me mostrar onde está.

- Aqui. – ela pegou um pacote de macarrão e me entregou.

Então eu fui até o fogão automático e procurei uma panela. Vi uma em cima da mesa. Perguntei a srta. Taisho se aquela servia e ela disse que estava ótimo. Pus água na panela e coloquei a panela no fogo. Em pouco tempo a água tinha fervido. Pus o macarrão dentro da panela. Não sabia se era assim que se preparava lasanha, mas se fosse, acho que eu estava me saindo bem.

Quando o macarrão já havia ficado mole, perguntei pelo escorredor e a srta. Taisho me entregou um. Pus o macarrão no escorredor e lavei a panela ("Não precisa fazer isso!"). Depois ajudei a srta. Taisho a montar a lasanha. Depois de tudo, a lasanha até ficou com uma cara de boa. Observei a srta. Taisho a pôr no forno.

- Bem, querida, acabamos aqui! – disse feliz a srta. Taisho.

- Não ficou com uma cara ruim, pelo menos. – eu sorri e dei de ombros e ela riu.

- Você foi bem para alguém que sabe cozinhar tão pouca coisa. – ela me elogiou.

- Acho que é influência da minha mãe. Ela também cozinha muito bem. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Estou louca para conhecer a sua família. – a srta. Taisho disse – No que o seu pai trabalha?

- Ele trabalha em escritório. Não sei exatamente no quê. – eu falei, meio envergonhada.

- Como não sabe? – ela perguntou.

- Meu pai viaja muito, sabe. – dei de ombros – Mas sempre que pode ele vem para casa. E hoje é aniversário dele, então vamos fazer uma pequena festa.

- Mas o meu Inuyasha pediu permissão para namorar você à sua mãe pelo menos, não? – ela perguntou.

- Na verdade, não. – respondi.

- Ele pedirá. – ela afirmou – Se ele vai namorar sério, vai pedir permissão aos seus pais. Hoje seria uma data perfeita.

- Ah, eu não quero incomodá-lo com isso... – comecei.

- Não, filho meu tem que agir assim. – ela sorriu – Você é tão diferente da última namorada do Inuyasha. Aquela lá, nem falava conosco. Odiava o Sesshoumaru.

- Odiava o Sesshy? – me surpreendi – Como alguém pode odiar o Sesshy?

- Pois é. – ela deu de ombros – Fez questão de apresentar o Inuyasha aos seus pais, mas nunca quis se aproximar de nós.

- Não vejo como alguém pode ser tão... – não achei a expressão certa – Como alguém pode não querer ser amiga de uma pessoa tão maravilhosa? – soltei.

- Ora, obrigada! – srta. Taisho sorriu.

- Ah, me desculpe, não quero que a senhorita pense que eu sou uma bajuladora nem nada... – comecei.

- Imagina! – ela riu – É um prazer tê-la conosco aqui. E eu sei que você não quer bajular nem nada, pelo que o meu Sesshoumaru me disse, você é extremamente sincera.

- Sou sim. – eu falei meio sem jeito – Não é para me gabar, é de família.

- Mais uma vez digo: Estou louca para conhecer seus pais e parabenizá-los pelo excelente trabalho que fizeram com você. – ela abaixou o tom – Confesso que estava com medo do meu Inuyasha me arrumar como nora uma roqueira sem juízo.

- Não! – eu ri – Eu gosto da Lady Gaga. Sou totalmente pop.

- Aquela das roupas esquisitas? – ela perguntou, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

- Essa mesma. – eu ri ainda mais – Ela é uma cantora incrível e eu acho o estilo dela único e maravilhoso.

- Vocês jovens e suas maluquices. – a mãe de Inuyasha falou me fazendo rir – Meu Inuyasha e meu Sesshoumaru com seu barulho que chamam de música e a minha nora com uma mulher que se veste tão escandalosamente.

- Ela já disse que não é uma cantora, é uma artista. – eu disse e dei de ombros – Gosto dela. As músicas podem nem sempre ser das melhores letras, mas ela tem... Gaga tem personalidade.

- Minha nora é uma excelente defensora! – ela riu.

- Eu gostava da Amy Winehouse também, mas ela morreu. – eu a informei.

- Nossa! – ela se surpreendeu – De quê?

- Ainda não sei. – eu dei de ombros – Mas as pessoas acham que foi overdose. Ela era muito chegada a esse lado de drogas e tal. Morreu com 27 anos.

- Meu Deus! – a srta. Taisho se espantou – Tão jovem!

- Pois é. – eu mordi o lábio inferior – Era uma ótima cantora.

- Por isso que eu sempre alerto meus meninos para ficarem longe dessas coisas. – srta. Taisho disse.

- E a senhorita tem toda a razão. – a apoiei.

- Ah! Eu não poderia ter arranjado uma nora melhor! – ela sorriu com satisfação – Vamos esperar a lasanha lá na sala.

- Claro. – eu sorri e a acompanhei.

Sentamos-nos e ficamos assistindo o noticiário local. Depois de alguns minutos, o Sr. Taisho chegou. Ele sorriu e apertou a minha mão e deu um beijo na Srta. Taisho.

- Que bom revê-la aqui, Kagome. – ele sorriu.

- Ela é nossa nova nora! – Srta. Taisho exclamou, feliz, para o marido – Não é maravilhoso?

- Incrível! – Sr. Taisho disse e olhou para Sesshy que estava descendo as escadas – Parabéns, Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, não. – Sesshy riu – Embora a Kagome seja uma garota incrível, ela é a nova namorada do Inuyasha.

- Ah, perdão. – Sr. Taisho sorriu meio encabulado – Afinal, onde está o Inuyasha.

- Acabei de chegar. – Inu falou passando pela porta.

- Como foi a caminhada, maninho? – Sesshy sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Idiota. – Inu murmurou.

- Anne, olha o seu namorado! – Sesshy falou e apontou para Inu, que a me ver sorriu.

- Inu, não seja tão mau com seu irmão. – eu o repreendi sorrindo e me levantei do sofá.

- Só por que você pediu. – ele murmurou e me beijou.

Ouvi aplausos de todos que estavam ali e senti os lábios de Inuyasha se curvarem para cima enquanto eu ficava vermelha. Inu se separou de mim mas pôs o braço nos meus ombros.

- Filho, meus parabéns! – Srta. Taisho abraçou Inu meio sem jeito, pois ele se recusava a me soltar – Mas que história é essa de não ter pedido aos pais da Kagome primeiro?

- Eu vou pedir hoje à noite, quando o pai da Anne chega de viajem. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Então tudo bem. – a Srta. Taisho pareceu se lembrar de algo – Oh! A lasanha!

- A senhora fez lasanha, mãe? – Sesshoumaru se assustou.

- Sim! – Srta. Taisho gritou da cozinha – A Kagome me ajudou!

- Não vou nem tocar nessa comida! – Sesshy brincou.

- Ofendeu. – fiz um biquinho.

- Ah, minha cunhadinha! – ele falou apertando as minhas bochechas – Que cunhadinha mais chata!

- Você que é um chato! – dei língua para ele e ele me deu língua também.

- Nunca vejo esses meninos tão felizes como quando você está aqui, Kagome. – disse o Sr. Taisho.

- Difícil imaginar esses dois mal-humorados. – eu disse e sorri.

Meu telefone começou a tocar, a voz da Gaga ressoando em "Telephone".

- Com licença. – falei ao ver o número – Fala.

- Amiga! – Sango chorou do outro lado da linha – Eu preciso de você!

- O que foi dessa vez? – perguntei preocupada, os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Meus pais querem me mandar para a adoção! – ela revelou, chorando alto.

- Só pro cima do meu cadáver! – exclamei com raiva, mas lágrimas de tristeza saltaram dos meus olhos – Já estou indo. – eu falei e desliguei.

- O que houve, Anne? – Sesshy perguntou.

- Nada. – virei-me e ele se surpreendeu com as lágrimas e eu limpei-as – Desculpem-me novamente, tenho que ir.

- Eu te levo. – Sesshoumaru falou de imediato.

- Não, andar vai ser bom para pensar. – eu dei de ombros e guardei o celular – Além disso, você não almoçou ainda. Eu realmente preciso ir.

- Algum problema com o Kouga? – Inu perguntou.

- Antes fosse. – eu ri triste – Tenho que ir.

Saí pela porta sem esperar mais argumentos dos Taisho. Afinal, quem ali poderia fazer algo? Se a Sango fosse mandada para a adoção, só sairia de lá com 18 anos. Afinal, ninguém quer adotar uma garota de 17. Minha amiga, minha pequena irmã... Sango. É isso! Se a minha mãe concordasse, meu pai não se oporia. Comecei a correr. Eles iam ter que deixar. A papelada sairia fácil, já que o Sr. Taisho era um advogado. Ele poderia ajudar! E talvez isso saísse em apenas algumas semanas. Perfeito! Kagome, você é uma gênia!

**E aí? O que será que a Anne pensou? Dá para deixar uma leve idéia, não? Até o próximo cap com o Inu narrando! Espero que gostem, pessoas e unicórnios! (Não tente entender a piada se vocês não usam tumblr!).**


	6. Finalmente, MINHA Kagome

**Dedico este capítulo para uma gêmea muito especial. Lembrando, OS PERSONAGENS NÃO SÃO MEUS! SÃO DA RUMIKO!**

Kagome bateu a porta, deixando um silêncio dentro da minha casa. Sesshoumaru, como sempre, tinha que quebrá-lo com uma piada:

- Ainda não acredito que você tem uma namorada legal e inteligente. – ele zoou.

- Sesshy, hoje eu estou tão bem que nem vou discutir com você. – eu disse sorrindo e peguei meu celular – Com licença que eu vou ligar para a minha namorada para saber o que aconteceu. – disquei o número de Kagome e levou quatro toques para ela atender.

- Alô. Kagome Higurashi falando. – ela disse entediada.

- Oi, minha pequena! – falei.

- Kouga? – ela perguntou e eu senti a raiva ferver dentro de mim.

- Inuyasha. – falei tentando reprimir a raiva e não deu certo.

- Desculpa, Inu, é que o Kouga me chamava assim. – ela se explicou.

- Põe no viva-voz! – Sesshoumaru pediu.

- Você está no viva-voz. – eu avisei.

- Oi, pessoal! – Kagome disse simpaticamente.

- Olá. – respondeu a minha família.

- O que houve para você sair assim, Anne? – perguntei.

- Ah! É bom você falar nisso, Inu, eu tenho que conversar com seu pai! – ela falou atropelando as palavras de ansiedade.

- Pode dizer, Kagome. – meu pai disse.

- O senhor trabalha com papelada de adoção. Sr. Taisho? – ela perguntou apressada.

- Posso trabalhar. – ele disse – Para que você quer?

- Vão por a minha melhor amiga para adoção e eu vou tentar fazer a minha mãe adotá-la. – ela explicou – Tenho certeza que a minha mãe vai amar, a San já é quase uma filha para ela mesmo!

- Se sua mãe, seu pai e os pais dela concordarem, posso fazer uma transferência em poucos dias. – meu pai informou.

- Sério Sr. Taisho? – Kagome gritou de felicidade – Ops. Desculpa. Obrigada! Obrigada!

- Não precisa agradecer. – meu pai disse sorrindo.

- O senhor está salvando as nossas vidas: a minha e a da San! Como eu não iria agradecer? – minha namorada falou – Inu, eu tenho que ir!

- Tudo bem, Anne. – eu disse.

- Eh... alguém aqui quer falar com você. – ela disse, parecendo receosa.

- Põe essa pessoa na linha! – falei curioso.

- Olá, Inuyasha! – disse uma voz irritante.

- Kouga? – perguntei extremamente surpreso – O que você está fazendo com a minha namorada?

- Eu ainda sou amigo dela, sabia? – ele bufou **bufar com a boca, gente **– E ela não vai ser sua por muito tempo.

- É o que veremos. – eu disse entre dentes enquanto toda a minha família me olhava espantada – O que você quer?

- Só queria dizer que se você machucar a Anne, eu vou quebrar a sua cara em pedacinhos. – ele disse com raiva.

- Eu não sou você que trai as pessoas. – respondi simplesmente.

- Olhe aqui, seu... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido por um grito "Kouga!".

- Vocês dois são impressionantes, não sei como não se dão bem, são tão parecidos. – Kagome reclamou – Meu Deus! Eles ainda vão consumir a minha paciência, onde está o Sesshy quando se precisa dele?

- Eu estou aqui por que você não me deixou te levar. – Sesshoumaru se defendeu.

- Ah-ah-ah-ah-á, mah-mah-ma-mah-mah, Gaga, ulálá, I'm on a bad romance. – ela cantarolou – Melhorou.

- Anda, Anne! – gritou Miroku.

- Já Estou indo, Mi! – ela respondeu – Beijo, gente! Tenho que organizar umas coisas aqui!

- Até. – respondemos todos em sincronia e ouvimos Gaga começar a cantar Fashion de longe e Kagome gritar "Inu!" e desligar.

- Quando é que essa minha namorada vai me dar sossego? – perguntei para mim mesmo.

- O que foi maninho? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sem ironia.

- Dois garotos idiotas: Kouga e Inumaru. – eu suspirei – Os dois continuam gostando da minha garota e, para piorar a situação, o idiota do Inumaru ainda a conheceu antes de mim e gosta das mesmas coisas que ela ama.

- Eu conheço a Anne. – Sesshoumaru falou balançando a cabeça – Ela nunca olha o que a pessoa gosta ou a aparência dela. Ela olha o coração e se essa pessoa é honesta.

- Por falar nisso, como você a conheceu? – eu perguntei – De verdade, eu não acredito disso de uma ficante tua ter apresentado vocês. Nenhuma garota apresentaria para um garoto que gosta uma menina mais bonita.

- Pior que é verdade. – ele riu – Eu estava passando e vi um cara bêbado abordar a Kagome, então fui lá e meio que... forcei o cara a deixar a Kagome em paz.

- Coitada dela! – minha mãe disse espantada.

- Depois disso, ela tomou trauma de ir para baladas e sempre que vai me chama para ir. Em parte para protegê-la, em parte por que ela sabe que eu gosto, e em parte, segundo ela, que a Sango sempre a deixa sozinha com um garoto irritante e que ela prefere ficar comigo. – ele deu de ombros.

- Não vai ser mais necessário. – o tranquilizei com um pouco de ciúmes – Eu vou estar lá da próxima vez.

- Mesmo assim eu vou estar com ela. – ele deu de ombros – Ela é a minha amiga, Inuyasha, você não vai estragar isso.

- Humpf. – reclamei.

Alguém bateu à porta. Eu fui até lá e abri. Um garoto de mais ou menos treze anos muito parecido com Kagome falou:

- Aqui é a casa dos Taisho?

- Sim. – respondi.

- Sou Souta Higurashi. – ele disse – Kagome mandou chamar o... Sesshoumaru.

- Sou eu. – disse Sesshoumaru aparecendo atrás de mim.

- Ela disse que era um assunto de vocês dois então nem me disse do que se tratava. – ele deu de ombros – Se não se importa, eu vou...

- Venha comigo, eu tenho carro. – disse Sesshoumaru já pegando a chave no seu bolso e rumando para a garagem.

- Com licença. – pediu Souta.

- Tem certeza que ela não mandou chamar o Inuyasha? – eu perguntei.

- Absoluta. – ele confirmou e eu lhe dei passagem – Ela mandou buscar o Sesshy.

- Humpf. – repeti enquanto o garoto entrava timidamente na minha casa.

- E ela disse para você se arrumar, Inuyasha. – ele murmurou e seguiu Sesshoumaru.

Como ele sabia que era eu? A Anne deve ter avisado como eu era. Bem, era melhor eu ir me arrumar. Subi a escada e tomei um banho. Como eu devo me vestir? É uma festa casual, mas eu tinha que parecer um garoto decente para pedir a mão de Kagome para o pai e a mãe dela. Resolvi optar por uma camisa branca com uma xadrez branco e preta por cima de abotoar. Deixei a camisa de abotoar aberta e pus uma calça escura. Pronto. Me olhei no espelho e baguncei um pouco o cabelo.

- Inuyasha, querido, vamos! – chamou minha mãe e eu desci a escada correndo – Venha.

Minha mãe estava com um vestido longo azul-claro e meu pai trajava uma camisa, uma calça e um sapato: todos sociais. Revirei os olhos. Meus pais gostam de se destacar, diferente de mim. Entrei no banco de trás do carro do meu pai calado. Kikyou fora mole de pedir aos pais. Eu realmente nunca fiz muita questão de dar tudo certo. Mas a Kagome... Kagome Higurashi era diferente. Ela é legal, engraçada, amiga, fiel e muito sincera. Eu a amava. Sabia disso.

Como eu iria pedir a mão dela? Droga! Esqueci de comprar algum presente, alguma lembrança!

- Pai, para na joalheria! – pedi e tateei os bolsos a procura da minha carteira.

- Para que? – meu pai perguntou e eu não achei a minha carteira.

- Preciso comprar algo para a Kagome, mas eu esqueci a carteira! – pus a cabeça entre os joelhos.

- Filho. – meu pai me chamou.

Olhei para ele. Meu pai estava mortalmente sério a não ser por um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios e a minha mãe remexia a bolsa.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Há 25 anos eu pedi a sua mãe em namoro. – ele informou e eu fiquei surpreso.

- 25 anos? – perguntei e olhei para minha mãe, que agora segurava uma caixinha.

- Sim. – meu pai assentiu sem desgrudar os olhos da estrada – E eu dei à sua mãe este anel.

- Este aqui. – minha mãe me entregou a caixa.

- Quero que o dê para a Kagome. – ele disse e minha mãe sorriu – Ela é uma garota ótima, bonita e simpática.

- Vocês realmente gostaram dela. – eu ri e abri a caixinha.

Dentro havia um anel de prata com um delicado diamante. O aro do anel era totalmente entrelaçado como dois fios de prata se unindo delicadamente e o diamante era sustentado entre os entrelaços.

- Ela vai amar. – falei com convicção – Ainda mais quando souber a sua história.

- Tomara. – minha mãe disse e eu vi que ela chorava.

- Mãe, a senhora quer o anel? Tudo bem, eu vou entender... – eu tentei fazê-la parar.

- Não, não! – ela tentou se explicar – É só que você já está tão crescido... Kagome será uma incrível esposa para você, eu tenho absoluta certeza!

- Mãe, eu ainda nem estou namorando com ela oficialmente ainda. – eu ri.

Mas de repente a imagem de um garoto com cabelos escuros e olhos dourados e uma garota de cabelos brancos como a lua e incríveis olhos azuis profundos sentados no colo de uma mulher de mais ou menos 25 anos com cabelos pretos, longos e ondulados e olhos azuis penetrou a minha mente. Me imaginei chegando de um dia de trabalho e sorrindo para uma Kagome mais velha e brincando com nossos filhos.

Suspirei. Me parecia incrível. Balancei a cabeça. Não queria me iludir e acabar quebrando a cara no final. Meu pai me perguntou qual o caminho e eu o indiquei até quando nós finalmente chegamos. A casa de Kagome estava normal. Toquei a campainha. Uma garota de mais ou menos 20 anos abriu a porta sorrindo. Estava com uma roupa que fez com que eu me sentisse de imediato parecendo muito informal. Um vestido longo com um decote redondo não muito fundo e que arrastava no chão preto em contraste com o cabelo ruivo.

- Vocês devem ser os Taisho. Entrem. – ela deu passagem para nós.

A casa estava um pouco diferente. Os sofás ocupados por meus amigos e colegas e as senhoras conversavam nas poltronas um pouco mais a frente. Ouvia-se uma música animada e eu pude adivinhar que devia ser Lady Gaga. Procurei a Kagome e não a achei. Resolvi falar com meus amigos.

- Hei, Miroku! – acenei e fui para o seu lado – Sango, você está linda! – a elogiei.

Sango vestia um vestido estilo formatura: a saia era bem rodada. Porém o vestido ia somente até o joelho e era muito justo até a cintura. O decote era razoável e ela havia se maqueado com alguns tons de rosa para combinar com o vestido rosa e uma sapatilha branca. Miroku estava vestido parecido comigo: blusa xadrez azul-marinho e branca, uma blusa preta por baixo e uma calça escura.

- Humpf. – ela reclamou – Estou uma piada perto da Kagome.

- Falar nisso, onde ela está? – perguntei me fingindo de desinteressado.

- No quarto dela com o Sesshy. – San respondeu.

- O.K. – eu falei – Vou subir.

Subi a escada e ouvi risos.

- Não seja tão mau! – eu pude ouvir Kagome reclamar.

- Oi. – falei abrindo a porta do quarto de onde vinham os risos.

Kagome estava recostada em Sesshoumaru, que ainda estava vestido do mesmo jeito: casual. Mas a minha namorada estava deslumbrante. O vestido que ela usava era muito justo até a cintura como o de Sango, mas a saia era mais aberta. O vestido era tomara-que-caia e ela usava uma maquiagem em tons de verde-claro para combinar com o vestido, que era de um tom de verde incrivelmente claro.

- Inu! – Kagome exclamou feliz e se levantou, calçando um sapato alto branco.

- Oi, Anne! – eu sorri e ela veio me abraçar, felizmente seu salto não era muito alto de modo que eu ainda fiquei um centímetro mais alto do que ela.

- Estava falando com o Sesshy sobre a Rin. Ela não é bonita? – ela me perguntou.

- Quem? – perguntei confuso enquanto ela me puxava para sentar do seu lado, Sesshoumaru do outro lado.

- A que está recebendo todo mundo! – ela me informou.

- Ah! – exclamei entendendo – Sim, é muito bonita.

- Viu? – ela se virou para ele – Além disso, ela é muito legal. Acho que vocês dois se dariam bem.

- Não gosto de garotas assanhadas. – meu irmão disse simplesmente.

- Não foi ela quem me pediu para falar com você! – ela revirou os olhos – Eu gosto dela e já imaginava vocês juntos. – ela suspirou – Ficariam tão lindos!

- Vou tentar falar com ela. – ele cedeu – Se eu gostar dela, vou ver como as coisas se desenrolam.

- Obrigadinho! – ela sorriu, beijou a bochecha do meu irmão e me puxou pela mão – Vem, Inu, meu pai já deve estar chegando!

Desci a escada com Kagome, muitos garotos olhando para ela sorrindo maliciosamente. Fechei a cara e apertei mais a mão dela, que descia olhando para os pés. De repente, Kouga entrou na casa, bem mais arrumado do que eu e gritou: "Ele está chegando!". Kagome se posicionou ao lado dos meus amigos e eu ao seu lado. A luz foi apagada. Um homem muito bem-humorado carregando duas malas com cabelos que um dia foram pretos e óculos por trás dos olhos azuis entrou e acendeu a luz. Todos gritaram "Surpresa!".

- Kagome! – ele chamou e Kagome foi saltitando até o pai e o abraçou forte – Minha filha, como você cresceu! – ele acrescentou com um forte sotaque misturado de várias línguas.

- Bem-vindo de volta! – ela indicou todos.

- Já conheço alguns. – o pai de Kagome disse, sorrindo – Miroku e sua família, sua melhor amiga Sango, agora sozinha, Inumaru, sumido já faz um tempo, sozinho e Kouga! – ele exclamou – Bom ver você!

- Bom vê-lo também, Sr. Higurashi. – Kouga disse sorrindo.

- Onde eu estava... – o pai de Kagome se perguntou coçando a barba por fazer – Oh! Sim! Kouga, seu namorado e sua família, Rin e sua adorável mãe, mas estes eu não conheço.

- São os Taisho, papai. – Kagome informou parecendo uma criança muito feliz – Eu e o Kouga terminamos. – ela acrescentou.

- Oh! – exclamou o Sr. Higurashi, olhando a filha mais atentamente – Parece que ainda são amigos!

- Somos sim. – afirmou Kouga e Kagome sorriu mais.

- Bem, então está tudo bem! – o Sr. Higurashi voltou a sorrir – Espero que se divirtam. – ele acrescentou para a minha mãe e meu pai.

Andei até o lado deles e sorri para Kagome e ela fez uma cara confusa. O anel pareceu pesar um quilo no meu bolso de repente.

- Na verdade, Sr. Higurashi, eu gostaria de falar algo com o senhor. – eu disse com o maior respeito possível.

- Você é... – Sr. Higurashi perguntou curioso.

- Inuyasha Taisho. – informei e ele balançou a cabeça como um "sim" – É que, faz pouco tempo, eu conheci sua filha. No início, achei que Kagome fosse mais uma garota. Porém, com o passar do tempo, ela me provou que é muito mais do que isso. O senhor tem uma filha engraçada, legal, companheira, fiel e muito surpreendente. Ela não mede esforços para ajudar quem ama. Ela sempre esconde as lágrimas quando alguém precisa dela sorrindo. Ela nunca liga se vai engordar comendo o que gosta. Ela te diz o que pensa e o que sente. E eu simplesmente me apaixonei por essa garota. E não pude negar estar cada vez mais apaixonado até que a paixão virou amor. – eu peguei a caixinha – E hoje eu gostaria de pedir ao senhor a mão dessa sua filha que eu tanto amo em namoro. E prometo: ela será a garota mais bem cuidada que pode existir no mundo.

- Ora, meu rapaz! – Sr. Higurashi disse e pôr uma mão no meu ombro direito – Não é a mim que você tem que pedir isso. Quem manda no casamento é a mulher. – ele disse e eu sorri – Mas fique sabendo que por mim, tudo bem. – ele assentiu e eu me virei para a Sra. Higurashi.

- Então, Sra. Higurashi, a senhora permite que eu namore a sua filha? – eu perguntei.

- Como eu poderia negar isso para um rapaz tão bom? – ele perguntou de volta.

- Acho que agora é a sua hora de dizer sim. – eu disse enquanto me virava para Kagome e coloquei um joelho no chão e abri a caixinha na sua frente – Há 25 anos, meu pai entregou isso à mulher que ele ama. Hoje eu entrego a garota que eu amo. – sorri – Kagome Higurashi, quer namorar comigo? – perguntei.

- Sim. – ela sussurrou e eu peguei o anel com cuidado, coloquei a caixinha no bolso e me levantei.

- Eu te amo. – falei enquanto colocava o anel nela.

- Não mais do que eu te amo. – ela disse e me abraçou, uma lágrima escapando.

Todos aplaudiram, menos Kouga, lógico. Minha mãe me tomou Kagome e deu um abraço nela, sendo seguida pelo meu pai. Miroku veio até mim e me abraçou, gritando "Parabéns!" para sobrepor a pequena multidão que ainda aplaudia. Sesshoumaru fez uma coisa surpreendente: me abraçou.

- Faça mal a ela e você não é meu irmão, maninho. – ele falou antes de me soltar e eu revirei os olhos.

- Bem, acho que devo te dar parabéns. – disse Inumaru.

- Obrigado. – falei apertando a mão que ele estendeu.

- Ah! – Kagome gritou – Sesshy, nossa música! – ela riu enquanto "Blow" de Ke$ha soava alto no cômodo onde todos pararam de falar.

- Que escândalo, Anne! – meu irmão riu – Vem!

A sala de Kagome não tinha um lugar específico para dançar, então Sesshoumaru arrastou a minha namorada até um lugar com espaço suficiente e eles começaram a dançar e rir, ele girando-a de vez em quando. Vi Rin sozinha olhando os dois e sorrindo e resolvi chamá-la para dançar.

- Quer dançar? – perguntei educadamente.

- Claro! – ela riu e me acompanhou.

Rin era realmente muito legal. Tinha algo parecido com Kagome. Não sei se era o jeito de andar ou algo diferente, mas parecia-se com ela. Nós dançamos e rimos e à medida que Ke$ha cantava, mais pessoas dançavam em pares. Avistei Sango com Miroku, Senhor e a Sra. Higurashi e até os meus pais. Quando acabou a música, eu peguei a mão de Rin e fui até Kagome.

- Que tal uma troca de pares – perguntei ao meu irmão.

- Claro! – ele disse bem-humorado e puxou a mão de Rin da minha.

- E como vai a minha namorada? – perguntei para Kagome, que sorriu.

- Bem. – ela me abraçou enquanto nós dançávamos "Love the way you lie" – E como vai meu namorado?

- Com uma namorada dessas, quem poderia estar mal? – perguntei sorrindo e lhe dando um beijo.

O beijo de Kagome era algo que era familiar e surpreendente ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto eu a beijava, pude ouvir Sango dizendo "Pega a câmera, Mi!" e perceber um flash, mas eu não liguei. A garota que eu amava era minha. Existe felicidade maior? Se existe, eu ainda não provei.

Então começou a tocar "Scheibe" da Lady Gaga e Kagome me soltou e me deu um selinho antes de ir até a Sango. Ela sussurrou algo no ouvido de Sango e Sango riu e disse "Vamos!". Ela voltou à música e foi para o meio das pessoas e começou a fazer uma coreografia muito cara da Lady Gaga junto com a Sango e aos poucos as pessoas pararam de dançar para assistir Sango e Kagome jogando o cabelo e rebolando sensualmente de vez em quando. Mas eu não me aguentei e ri na hora que Kagome e Sango fizeram a mão da Lady Gaga. Finalmente a dança acabou e começou "Rehab" de Amy Winehouse.

- Descanse em paz, Amy! – gritou Kagome, sendo aplaudida por Sango e Rin.

Então começou a tocar "Impossible" de Maddi Jane e eu puxei Kagome para mim e ela encostou a sua bochecha na minha e nós dançamos juntinhos. Suspirei.

- Se eu pudesse, o tempo parava aqui para que eu pudesse ficar com você para sempre. – falei.

- Eu não. – Kagome falou.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Porque você não seria real, seria um sonho se isso acontecesse. – ela riu na minha orelha – Embora eu ainda ache que você é um sonho, quero muito que isso seja realidade.

- Eu também. – murmurei na sua orelha.

- Eu te amo, Inu. – ela disse, fazendo meu coração disparar.

- Eu te amo mais. – murmurei sorrindo.

- Eu duvido muito, mas não vou brigar. – ela disse e riu.

- Posso interromper? – perguntou uma voz masculina simpaticamente.

- Houjo! – Kagome sorriu.

- Olá, Houjo. – falei sem demonstrar muita ansiedade.

- Desculpa incomodar, mas eu vim dar um abraço para a minha amiga recém-comprometida! – ele riu e abraçou Kagome, que também ria.

- Felicidades, Anne! – ele desejou.

- Obrigada, Houjo. – ele agradeceu sorrindo.

- Bem, acho que eu vou deixar o casal em paz. – ele bagunçou o cabelo, meio sem graça e saiu, mas antes deu um beijo na bochecha da minha Kagome.

- Não gosto disso. – eu disse e ela riu e abraçou meu pescoço.

- Sabia que eu amo te ver com ciúmes? – ela perguntou e eu envolvi sua cintura.

- Humpf. – reclamei – Saiba que não é nem um pouco agradável de sentir.

- Ah, eu sei! – ela disse sorrindo – Eu tinha ciúmes seus com a Kikyou. – ela confessou corando.

- Sério? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Seríssimo. – ela fez uma careta – Mas nesse tempo eu não sabia bem o que era.

- Minha Kagome. – eu ri – Posso te chamar assim?

- Claro, meu Inu. – ela riu comigo – Ai, eu não aguento mais esses saltos, vou por uma rasteira.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse enquanto ela se afastava de mim – Hei!

- O quê? – ela voltou.

- Isso. – dei um selinho nela – Pode ir agora.

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu. Observei-a subir a escada e desaparecer atrás da porta. Minha Kagome. Finalmente ela é minha! Sorrindo, olhei em volta, procurando um lugar para esperá-la. Miroku conversava animadamente com Inumaru. Não. Sesshoumaru estava rindo com Rin. Não. Houjo conversava com Kouga. Nem pensar. Os pais conversavam e riam. Eca. As senhoras riam com bom-humor e reviravam os olhos tempos em tempos. Legal.

Dirigi-me até onde as senhoras conversavam e disse educadamente:

- Boa-noite! – e fiquei do lado da minha mãe.

- Ora se não é o meu novo genro! – minha sogra disse entusiasmada.

- Ora se não é a melhor sogra do mundo! – eu sorri simpaticamente.

- Devo elogiar o trabalho que vocês fizeram com esses dois filhos. – Sra. Higurashi cumprimentou a minha mãe – São dois cavalheiros.

- Sua filha e seu filho também são uns amores! – minha mãe respondeu e sorriu – Gosto principalmente da Kagome! Tão educada e envergonhada!

- Nos primeiros dias ela é assim! – Sra. Higurashi revirou os olhos – Quero ver você aguentar ela depois disso.

- Não é nada! – disse uma mulher de cabelos negros, olhos verdes e pele morena – A Kagome é um amor de pessoa, a melhor nora que eu já tive!

- Você é a mãe do ex da Kagome? – minha mãe perguntou sem graça.

- Não precisa se envergonhar! – ela pegou a mão da minha mãe – O Kouga pode ser bem irritante quando quer. Mas, no fundo, ele é boa pessoa. Mas uma hora cansa, sabe. De esperar sempre que aquela pessoa tenha paciência para você.

- É uma pena que o Kouga e a Kagome tenham terminado. – Sra. Higurashi disse – Mas não posso reclamar! Ganhei um genro maravilhoso!

- Obrigado. – agradeci – Mas eu ganhei mais: uma namorada incrível e uma sogra maravilhosa!

- Esses garotos são mesmo adoráveis. – a mãe de Kagome disse.

- Kagome! – ouvi um grito e me virei.

Kagome estava deitada, a mão na cabeça. Tudo indicava que ela havia caído da escada. Houjo, Inumaru e Kouga já estavam ao seu lado. Corri até ela.

- Eu estou bem, não precisa de todo esse exagero. – ela garantiu para Houjo, que mordia o lábio – Pare de morder o lábio, fui eu quem caiu!

- Que stress, Anne! – Inumaru envolveu a cintura dela antes que eu pudesse chegar lá e a puxou para cima – Acalme-se! Você mesma não disse que não foi nada?

- Inumaru? – ela riu – Que engraçado... Houjo, olha! – ela apontou para o nada – Acho que eu não estou bem... – ela falou e desmaiou.

- Kagome! – gritei, puxando-a de Inumaru.

- Não a mexa. – ordenou uma voz parecida com a de Houjo – Vamos levá-la para um hospital próximo. – ele estendeu os braços, como se ordenasse para eu colocá-la ali.

- Eu vou com ela. – disse decidido – Amanhã não tenho aula, posso passar a noite e até o dia de amanhã no hospital.

- Não precisa, eu garanto. – ele me assegurou.

- Eu insisto. – falei e ele começou a andar, eu na sua cola.

- Ponha-a aqui. – ele ordenou mostrando-me o banco de trás do seu carro (uma Hilux).

- Pronto. – falei após pousá-la ali com o maior cuidado do mundo.

- Vá no banco do carona. – ele disse enquanto dava a volta para ir dirigindo.

- O.K. – disse me sentando no banco do carona.

Foi a viagem mais longa da minha vida. A todo o momento eu olhava Kagome no banco de trás, parecendo mais a bela adormecida com aquele vestido totalmente medieval. Mas ela não demoraria cem anos para acordar. Não. Nem que eu tenha que doar meu cérebro, meu coração, meu rim, qualquer coisa! Ela vai ficar bem! Depois de um eternidade, o carro foi estacionado na frente de um hospital.

- Traga-a. – pediu o pai de Houjo.

- Sim, senhor. – falei, já saltando do carro e indo pegar Kagome.

A segurei com o maior cuidado do mundo e andando com o menor impacto que pude, sempre me certificando de deixá-la o mais confortável possível. De repente, suas pálpebras tremularam.

- Inuyasha? – ela perguntou – Inu, me põe no chão, vai...

- Ela acordou! – falei para o doutor – Ela está consciente!

- Kagome, você está bem? – ele perguntou, pondo as costas das mãos na testa de Kagome.

- Estou, sim! – ela murmurou e coçou os olhos – Só estava com sono, eu trabalhei tanto! – ela soltou um bocejo.

- O.K. – ele disse – Ponha ela no chão, mas mantenha-a apoiada em você, Inuyasha. – ele disse para mim e se voltou para Kagome – Vamos só fazer uns exames para ter certeza.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse.

Depois de guiar Kagome até uma sala, fiquei ali, esperando-a. Minutos pareceram horas naquela sala de espera e uma hora pareceu um século. Finalmente, depois de quatro horas, ela saiu cambaleante da sala.

- Tudo bem, meu amor? – perguntei enquanto estendia meus braços para ela.

- Eu. Preciso. Dormir. – ela declarou, indo até mim e abraçando meu pescoço.

- Ela está bem. – o médico disse – Só está morrendo de sono.

- Não diga "morrendo" nem que seja acompanhado "de sono". – eu pedi, segurando Kagome como se ela fosse um bebê e indo na direção da Hilux – O senhor não sabe o quanto isso me assusta.

- Tudo bem, jovem. – ele disse e abriu a porta da cabine de trás, onde eu pousei Kagome.

Fui até o banco do carona e a viagem seguiu quieta e eu não tirei os olhos de Kagome. Finalmente, quando chegamos, eu a carreguei e ela acordou no caminho.

- Inu? – ela me chamou, envolvendo meu pescoço com os braços – Já chegamos à minha casa?

- Já. – garanti a ela – Pode dormir.

- Kagome! – a Sra. Higurashi chamou, olhando a filha sendo carregada e de olhos fechados.

- Eu só estava dormindo, mãe. – ela garantiu e tentou se soltar de mim, mas eu só a deixei quando ela já estava perto da escada, mas passei seu braço pelo meu ombro.

- Vamos, meu amor, eu te levo. – eu disse a ela.

- Isso é ridículo! – ela disse, embora não tenha resistido – Eu só estou com sono!

- Por isso pode tropeçar e cair de verdade desta vez! – falei enquanto nós já chegávamos quase no final da escada.

- Está bem. – ela disse emburrada.

Entrei no quarto de Kagome e a deixei na cama, dormindo profundamente. Com todo o cuidado do mundo, saí devagar e bati a porta bem cuidadosamente.

**E aí? Gostaram? Espero que sim! Beijos a você que leu até o final, I LOVE YOU! Gêmea, espero um review e uma ask, ok?**


	7. Não simplesmente não!

**Esse cap não foi o mais agradável de escrever, mas deixo um beijo mesmo assim. E lembro, mais uma vez, QUE OS PERSONAGENS NÃO SÃO MEUS, SÃO DA RUMIKO.**

Eu acordei com uma sensação de felicidade, não sabia por que. Que dia era hoje? Sábado. Ainda bem, por que eu não queria ir para a escola. O que foi que eu fiz ontem? De repente, uma apresentação de slides de mim mesma passou pela a minha cabeça. Eu sendo pedida em namoro por Inuyasha na escola. Eu brigando com Kouga. Eu indo à casa dos Taisho. Eu me acertando com Kouga. Eu arranjando Sesshy e Rin. Eu chorando enquanto recebia um anel maravilhoso. Eu dançando com o meu namorado.

Meu Deus! Inuyasha, meu namorado! Quem imaginaria? Eu com certeza que não. Mas ele me amava. Ele me disse isso. Duas vezes. E disse uma vez para o meu pai. Nossa! Como eu estava feliz! Liguei o notebook e pus Lady Gaga para cantar a todo o volume. Olhei-me no espelho. Eu estava horrorosa! Meu cabelo estava um ninho de ratos, meu vestido estava todo amassado e eu estava com a maquiagem toda borrada.

Rindo e escutando Lady Gaga dizer que nascera daquela maneira por que Deus não comete erros em "Born This Way", me arrumei pelo quarto. Tomei um banho, cantando alto no chuveiro. Vesti um short simples e uma regata branca com uma havaianas.

Como era maravilhoso ser a namorada do Inuyasha! Olhei para o meu dedo onde um lindo anel solitário de prata descansava e suspirei. Os Taisho tem mesmo um gosto incrível. Coloquei-o delicadamente na cabeceira da minha cama enquanto me arrumava para ir ver o Inu. Depois de tudo pronto, escovei os dentes, lavei as mãos e recoloquei o anel. Ele servia direitinho. Esquisito, mas um esquisito bom.

Passei no quarto do meu irmão e abri todas as cortinas. O sol já estava a pino. Olhei no relógio de cabeceira dele. 10h25min. Nossa! Eu acordara tão cedo! Desci devagar a escada e sorrindo. Quando cheguei à minha cozinha, Inuyasha estava ali. Sorri e fui até ele, que me esperava de braços abertos. Dei-lhe um beijo e fui imediatamente correspondida. O larguei e ele fez um biquinho.

- Bom dia! – disse, antes de largá-lo e ver o que é que tinha na geladeira.

- Bom dia! – ele respondeu – Seus pais saíram, disseram que era para você fazer o almoço.

- Eu fazer o almoço = Eu esquentar o que a mamãe deixou pronto. – eu disse e ri, pegando uma barra de cereal. – Você já comeu? – perguntei.

- Já. – ele respondeu e abriu os braços.

- Por que está aqui tão cedo? – falei após a primeira mordida, indo me sentar no seu colo.

- Eu dormi aqui. – ele me explicou e me pôs de lado no seu colo, de modo que eu continuava a olhá-lo.

- Seus pais não vão brigar? – eu perguntei, dando a segunda mordida.

- Não, eles sabem que eu estou aqui. – ele descansou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

- Ah! – exclamei, dando a terceira mordida.

- Que perfume? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Añh? – falei após engolir a terceira mordida, já dando a quarta.

- Que perfume você usa? – ele repetiu – Seu cheiro é muito bom.

- Raramente uso perfume. – falei dando de ombros e dando a quinta e última mordida – Vamos organizar um almoço aqui?

- Como assim? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Um almoço. – eu revirei os olhos – Chamar a galera para comer aqui na minha casa.

- Seus pais não brigam? – ele perguntou, franzindo a testa ligeiramente.

- Meus pais adoram casa cheia. – disse me levantando e jogando a embalagem da barra fora.

- Tem comida para todo mundo? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Hmmm... – falei, abrindo a geladeira – Duas lasanhas de frango, pernil assado, macarronada e um pudim enorme de sobremesa. Dá para umas dez pessoas. Não vamos chamar mais do que isso.

- Então está bem. – Inu concordou.

- Vá acordar o Souta, sim? – pedi – Vamos precisar dele.

- Para quê? – Inu perguntou.

- Para nada, quero que ele acorde. – eu disse sorrindo e ele riu.

Fiquei num silêncio esquisito por um tempo até que a campanhia tocou. Olhei desconfiada para a porta e a abri um pouco. Kouga estava distraído, olhando para o nada, um buquê de flores na mão.

- Oi, Kouga! – disse, abrindo a porta.

- Hei, Anne! – ele disse e sorriu – Eu vim ver se você está bem.

- Já almoçou? – perguntei.

- Não. – ele respondeu, confuso com a pergunta.

- Ótimo. – eu sorri – Vou fazer um almoço aqui em casa, entra!

- Claro! – ele disse, entrando e estendeu as flores – São para você, eu ia dizer "Fique bem logo", mas como você já está boa, espero que um "Continue bem" sirva.

- Claro que serve. – eu ri e peguei as flores, fechando a porta – Você nunca teve jeito para palavras, não? – eu perguntei, rindo e indo para a cozinha.

- Você me conhece. – ele falou e sentou na cadeira que Inuyasha estava antes – Você está aqui sozinha? – ele pareceu surpreso.

- Não, o Souta e o Inu estão lá em cima. – falei, pegando as lasanhas.

- Inumaru? – ele perguntou, brincando com uma fruta.

- Inuyasha. – respondi, colocando as lasanhas no forno e indo pegar meu celular.

Pude sentir Kouga me seguir, mas não fiquei abalada com isso. Era normal. Kouga detestava ficar sozinho, quando nós namorávamos, ele me dizia isso com frequência. Entrei no meu quarto e deixei a porta aberta, Kouga sentou na minha cama enquanto eu procurava meu celular.

- Hei, esquecida! – ele riu.

- O quê? – perguntei, virando-me para ele, que segurava algo lilás e bem quadrado e fino.

- O que seria de mim sem você? – perguntei sarcasticamente, dando um tapa na minha testa – Passa. Tenho que chamar a San, o Mi, Sesshy e Rin!

- A Rin estava realmente sumida. – ele comentou enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado.

- Acho que ela não vai mais sumir tanto, afinal, com o Sesshy... – eu disse, procurando San na minha lista de contatos.

- Você é uma excelente cupido. – ele me elogiou.

- O próximo é você! – lhe garanti, com uma piscadela, o telefone já chamando.

- Alô? – San atendeu meio sonolenta.

- Oi, San! – falei animadamente – Hei, eu vou fazer um almoço hoje, você vem, não é? – perguntei.

- Claro! – ela se animou – Vou só me arrumar. Você melhorou?

- Estou ótima, obrigado à preocupação. – agradeci – Até, tenho que ligar para o Mi, o Sesshy e a Rin!

- O Sesshy e a Rin são tão lindos juntos1 – minha amiga disse.

- Eu sei! – falei, rindo - Tchau. – desliguei e liguei para o Mi.

- Alô. – ele atendeu depois de dois toques, parecendo entediado.

- Tenho a cura para o seu tédio! – afirmei.

- Qual? – ele perguntou animado.

- Um almoço aqui, só a gente, os mais próximos! – propus.

- Eu vou! – ele disse.

- Você viria de qualquer jeito mesmo, nem que eu tivesse que mandar o Inu te buscar a força! – eu ri – Já estou desligando, tenho que falar com o Sesshy e a Rin.

- Alô? – disse uma voz masculina encantadora após três toques.

- Bom dia, meu amor! – falei de brincadeira, rindo.

- Bom dia, minha linda! – ele correspondeu, também rindo.

- Tem almoço na minha casa hoje, traz a Rin, está bem? – propus.

- Tudo bem, eu vou buscá-la. – ele disse.

- E aí, vocês estão se dando bem? – perguntei.

- Muito! – ele pareceu ficar mais feliz – Obrigado, Anne, se não fosse você, eu jamais teria a conhecido.

- Ora, esse é o trabalho de uma boa cupido! – eu disse e ri – O.K. amor, tenho que ir agora, seu irmão deve estar me procurando.

- Vai lá, vou buscar a Rin e estou indo! – ele disse – Beijos!

- Está bem, beijos! – desliguei.

- Com quem você falava tão feliz? – perguntou Inuyasha, me dando um susto.

- Com o Sesshy. – eu respondi, a palma no colo do peito – Você me assustou!

- Só se assusta a pessoa que estava fazendo algo errado. – ele disse, cruzando os braços.

Por que ele estava assim? Olhei para onde ele olhava. Ah, é claro, Kouga.

- Que idiotice, Inu, o Kouga continua sendo o meu amigo! – eu disse, revoltada e saí, batendo meu ombro no dele.

- Hei, Anne. – chamou Kouga.

- O quê? – gritei de volta, nervosa.

- Gaga? – ele perguntou.

- Mas você não gosta dela. – falei sem entender.

- Você gosta. – ele disse e desceu, passando por mim e colocando o meu CD de Born This Way.

Comecei a cantarolar junto com a Gaga que cantava. Fui rebolando e saltando junto com a Gaga enquanto colocava a macarronada no microondas e o pernil novamente no forno. Peguei dez pratos quadrados e coloquei na mesa do jardim dos fundos. Lá soprava uma brisa boa, mas hora nenhuma deixava de ser de um clima incrivelmente agradável. A mesa era redonda e tinha exatas dez cadeiras. Voltei para pegar os copos. Encaixei um no outro e ouvi a campanhia.

- Souta! – gritei.

- Já estou indo! – ele gritou de volta.

Levei os copos para a mesa dos fundos. Agora faltavam os talheres. Cheguei e me deparei com todo mundo: meus pais, meu irmão, Inu, Kouga, Sesshy, Rin, San e Mi. Sorri para todos e dei um beijo na bochecha do meu pai.

- Podem ir, só estou pegando os talheres e daqui a pouco levo a comida e o suco. – falei.

- Eu te ajudo. – disseram Kouga e Inu ao mesmo tempo.

- O.K. – eu disse – Kouga, vá à frente e mostre o caminho a todos. Inu, pegue dez garfos, sim? Eu levo as facas.

- Eu levo as facas. – ele disse, já começando a contar dez facas enquanto Kouga mostrava o caminho aos meus amigos.

Levei os garfos com cuidado para não me espetar. Os pus no lado direito, sem saber ao certo se estava fazendo isso corretamente. Depois voltei para pegar o suco. Inuyasha me seguiu.

- Kagome, me desculpa! – ele pediu.

- Inu, o problema não é ter ciúmes. – eu suspirei – É que parece que você nem confia em mim.

- Confio em você. – ele pôs as mãos nos meus braços – Tenho medo dele.

- Medo? – perguntei, confusa.

- Ele já te machucou. – ele pareceu sentir dor só de lembrar e eu pus a palma da minha mão na sua bochecha e ele se inclinou para a minha mão e fechou os olhos – Não quero que isso aconteça de novo.

- Não vai acontecer. – eu disse e cheguei mais perto – Eu te amo. – falei, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços.

- Eu te amo mais. – ele riu e passou os braços pela minha cintura.

- Duvido. – sussurrei antes de ele colar os lábios nos meus.

- Tudo bem, tudo bom, mas eu quero comer! – alguém disse atrás de mim e eu ri ao me separar de Inuyasha.

- Oi, Sesshy. – falei corada.

- Ora, a minha amiga santinha num beijo ardente desses! – ele pôs o braço ao redor do meu pescoço e depois bagunçou meu cabelo com a outra mão.

- Ah! – reclamei – Você sabe que eu detesto quando você faz isso!

- É por isso que faço. – ele disse e me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça – Eu levo as lasanhas.

- Está bem. – falei e lhe entreguei as lasanhas.

- Me dá o pernil. – Inu falou sorrindo.

- Aqui. – falei sorrindo de volta.

- Pode deixar que eu leve a macarronada, Kagome! – Rin se ofereceu sorrindo – Pagando o favor de você me arranjar um homem incrível!

- Vocês se merecem, são duas pessoas maravilhosas! – eu disse e a entreguei a macarronada.

Depois de pegar uma jarra enorme de suco de maracujá me dirigi ao jardim. Miroku conversava animadamente com Inu e Sesshy. San conversava com Rin. Souta e Kouga de davam muito bem, como sempre. Meus pais conversavam entre si e lançavam olhares para Inuyasha às vezes, como se avaliassem se ele era apropriado para mim. Ri e revirei os olhos e fui me sentar. Só tinha lugar entre Mi e Kouga. Sentei e vi o olhar de Inuyasha endurecer.

- Nossa... – eu falei – Estamos até parecendo à família Cullen.

- Sério? – perguntou Sesshy – A da Stephenie Meyer?

- Isso! – eu disse, sorrindo.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Por que eu estou vendo muita comida, mas ninguém comendo. – eu falei sorrindo e todos riram.

- O.K. – Kouga disse – Anne, põe para mim, por favor?

- Claro. – eu disse.

Kouga detestava ficar mexendo nas coisas na casa alheia, mesmo sendo a minha casa. Ele não gosta de macarronada, pus um pedaço razoável de lasanha e um pouco de peru. Depois de entregar o seu prato a Kouga (Obrigado, Anne!), fui me servir. Pus apenas lasanha. O cheiro estava bom.

Depois que todos já haviam comido e bebido, recomeçou o barulho. Todos falavam sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Eu revirei os olhos e ri. Olhei para o meu namorado, que conversava com o irmão e Rin entusiasmadamente. Ele era simplesmente incrível. Olhei mais uma vez o anel. O diamante ali era solitário. Único. Como ele. Como o nosso amor.

- Anne? – perguntou Kouga.

- Añh? – perguntei de volta.

- Eu estava te perguntando se você não quer ir comigo à zona de jogos hoje. – ele disse.

- Não vai dar. – eu disse – Eu vou sair com o Inu hoje. – expliquei.

- Ah, entendi. – ele falou.

- É que ele preparou uma surpresa para mim e eu quero fazer uma surpresa para ele. – disse, dando de ombros.

- Entendi. – ele olhou à volta – Hei, vamos, eu te ajudo com a louça.

- Claro! – falei, começando a pegar os copos.

Ele lavou e eu sequei e guardei num silêncio agradável durante um tempo.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, ao me passar mais um prato quadrado.

- Porque o quê? – perguntei de volta.

- Por que acabou? – ele perguntou – Nós dois?

- Não vamos falar disso. – falei, suspirando.

- Vamos sim. – ele fechou a torneira e secou as mãos.

- Para começar, você me traiu. – eu disse e ele sacudiu a cabeça enquanto eu me recostava na bancada.

- Foi um erro. – ele falou e pôs um braço de cada lado da minha cintura e se apoiando na bancada atrás de mim, me deixando sem saída.

- Com licença, Kouga. – eu pedi.

- Não. – ele falou – Pelo menos me escute. Eu sei que foi errado, foi um erro. Eu admito: eu fui fraco. Mas eu te amo. – ele completou – Isso é o que me move e eu me dei conta disso quando te perdi.

- Percebeu tarde demais. – falei – Agora me deixe ir, ou eu vou gritar, Kouga.

- Kagome, me ouça, por favor! – ele pediu.

- Kouga, eu vou contar até três. – eu falei – Um.

- Eu sei que foi errado! – ele tentou.

- Dois.

- Ele não te ama, me escuta, Anne! – ele pediu.

- Três. – disse e gritei – Me solta agora!

- Não. – ele disse e se aproximou de mim.

- Socorro! – gritei, tentando sair dos seus braços.

Pow. Foi o que eu ouvi antes de Kouga cair inconsciente no chão. Olhei para o lado. Sesshoumaru resmungava e ainda estava com a mão cerrada.

- Sesshy! – eu choraminguei.

- Duas vezes. – ele disse, me abraçando.

- Obrigada. – falei, sem conseguir conter um soluço.

- O que ele fez? – ele perguntou.

- Nada, nada. – eu envolvi seu pescoço com os braços – Acho que ele tentou fazer o Inuyasha me ver com ele, assim o Inu terminaria comigo.

- Por que você acha isso? – ele falou, alisando minhas costas, numa tentativa de me acalmar.

- Ele tinha uma câmera. – eu apontei para a camisa que ele usava – Eu vi desde que ele chegou, mas desconsiderei a hipótese, quer dizer...

- Você nunca achou que ele faria isso. – ele completou.

- Exato. – eu disse, mais calma.

- Bem, acho que você pode ir para o seu namorado agora. – ele riu.

- É, e você pode ir para a sua Rin, não? – perguntei de volta, sorrindo.

- Ela ainda não é minha. – ele respondeu.

- Ainda. – revirei os olhos – Vocês homens da família Taisho se apaixonam rápido demais.

- Mas o nosso amor dura para sempre. – ele disse.

- Está bem, vá para a sua Rin que eu vou procurar o meu Inuyasha. – eu falei, me soltando dele e indo na direção da porta que dava para o jardim.

- Hei, antes temos que fazer algo com ele. – ele disse, apontando para Kouga com desdém.

- Não. – eu falei – Ele fica aí. Depois ele acorda e vai para casa. Vamos.

- Ficou má. – ele disse, rindo.

- Fiquei mesmo. – falei antes de sair para o jardim.

- Olá, Kagome. – disse uma figura que me deixou chocada.

- Kikyou? – perguntei – O que você faz aqui? Como você conseguiu entrar?

- O seu irmão me deixou entrar. – Droga – Bem, eu só vim mesmo pegar o meu Inuyasha para levá-lo comigo. Onde ele está?

- Eu não conheço nenhum seu Inuyasha. – falei, tentando reprimir a raiva.

- Claro que conhece. – ela disse, forçando um sorriso falso – Inuyasha Taisho.

- O único Inuyasha Taisho que eu conheço é o meu namorado. – falei.

- Você tem namorado, sua coisa? – ela perguntou com desdém.

- Me deixa em paz, Kikyou. – eu pedi com raiva – Você já é a "rainha" da escola. Eu só quero ser feliz.

- Com o seu namorado? – ela perguntou.

- Com o meu namorado. – afirmei.

- Bem, acontece que faz um tempinho, o Inuyasha era um rockeiro muito convicto sabe? – ela perguntou sorrindo cinicamente – E ele e uns amigos dele quebraram um ônibus e depois puseram fogo nele.

- O quê? – perguntei, surpresa.

- Sim. – ela disse – E sabe, eu naquela época eu filmei isso. – ela disse fingindo-se de desinteressada – E eu não sei o que você sabe de leis, mas isso é vandalismo e ele pode ser preso.

- Mas... – falei, sem reação.

- Pois é. – ela sorriu – Mas vamos fazer um acordo.

- Qual? – perguntei, já sabendo onde ela queria chegar.

- Você vai terminar com ele. – ela sussurrou – E em troca, eu não mostro a fita para a polícia.

- Ele não vai acreditar que eu quero romper com ele. – tentei desesperadamente conseguir continuar com Inuyasha.

- Vai se você disser: "Desculpa, Inuyasha, mas eu resolvi voltar com o Kouga. Ele é o melhor para mim." – ela riu – E você finge estar com o Kouga por um mês.

- Daqui a um mês a escola já vai ter acabado. – falei.

- Exato. – ela riu – Você vai para uma universidade bem longe, eu fico com ele e saímos todos no lucro. O Inu não é preso, eu fico com ele, você tem mais tempo para estudar e ainda fica com o Kouga.

- Eu... – eu não podia deixá-lo ser preso – Eu aceito.

- Ótimo! – ela riu – Você tem hoje para terminar com ele. Caso contrário, a cena vai vazar.

- Sai da minha casa. – falei.

- Claro. – ela não mudou seu humor – Já fiz tudo o que eu queria.

E ela saiu. Kikyou. Esta sempre conseguiu estragar a minha vida. Droga. Eu teria que terminar com o Inuyasha. Terminar com ele! Eu estava tão feliz, tão feliz... mas agora, mais uma vez, a Kikyou estragou tudo. Tudo! Eu a odeio. Eu. Odeio. A. Kikyou. Ela vai me pagar. Imbecil. Meu Inu... Inuyasha Taisho, meu Inuyasha Taisho. Esse nunca mais seria meu. Eu não posso.

Não posso prejudicá-lo. Eu teria que terminar com ele. Ele saberia superar. Eu certamente não, mas isso não importa. Eu o amo. Mas o melhor que eu tenho a fazer, é deixá-lo ir. E eu vou. Segui determinada para o jardim. Ele conversava com Sesshoumaru e parecia decidir algo. Parece que havia decidido, pois ele sorriu e foi em direção à porta.

- Inu! – chamei e ele virou e sorriu, abrindo os braços, para onde não pude evitar correr.

- Oi, meu amor. – ele falou e eu senti uma imensa tristeza dentro de mim.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – eu disse.

- Claro. – ele falou – Vem comigo, eu vou para casa, você me conta lá.

Quis dizer "não", mas Sesshoumaru apareceu ali atrás dele bem na hora. Peguei a minha bolsa com o meu celular e segui-os. Fomos eu, Inu, Sesshy e Rin para o carro do Sesshy. Foi um longo caminho. Eu pensava em como ia dizer aquilo para ele. "Inu, eu me arrependi e estou com o Kouga agora"? Não dava. Isso é errado. Mas não posso deixá-lo ser preso. Quando descemos, ele me levou para o sofá, me puxando pelas mãos. Sesshy subiu com Rin e eu não ouvi os pais deles. Suspirei e comecei.

- Inu, eu realmente não posso. – eu disse, soltando a mão dele.

- Como assim? – ele tentou pegar a minha mão e eu cruzei os braços e desviei o olhar.

- Não posso continuar com você. – eu menti – Isso está errado. Eu vou voltar para o Kouga.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou, como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

- Não posso. – eu falei tentando reprimir que as lágrimas rolassem, mas não obtive sucesso – Eu acho que isso acaba aqui.

- Não. – ele disse – Você disse que me amava!

- Eu menti. – menti e mais lágrimas rolaram.

Olhei para o anel que agora era nada menos do que o símbolo da minha dor. O tirei devagar e abri a mão de Inuyasha. Depositei o anel ali.

- Eu já vou. – eu disse, mais lágrimas rolando – Não precisa me acompanhar.

- V... – ele tentou falar, mas eu o interrompi.

- Você tem o telefone da Kikyou? – perguntei.

- Tenho. – ele disse, sem entender.

- Pode me dizer? – falei, pegando o meu celular.

- Claro. ****-9487. – ele falou.

- ****-9487. – eu disse – Obrigada.

Virei e saí, batendo a porta em seguida. Disquei o número de Kikyou.

- Alô? – ela disse numa voz enjoada.

- Você continuará com o trato se eu sair da cidade? – perguntei.

- Claro. – ela falou, parecendo feliz.

- O.K. – eu disse – Já cumpri a minha parte. Adeus.

Desliguei na cara dela e disquei o número de Inumaru, ainda correndo.

- Alô? – ele atendeu.

- Inu? É a Anne. – eu informei.

- Oi, Anne! – ele disse.

- Quando você vai ver seu pai? – perguntei.

- Amanhã. – ele disse – Por quê?

- Posso ir junto? – perguntei.

- Claro! – ele se entusiasmou – Vai ser legal você passar o domingo lá, e...

- Não. – eu discordei – Eu não vou passar o domingo. Vou me mudar.

**Desculpa-me, pessoal. Mas eu realmente tive que fazer isso. Vocês vão ver no desenrolar da história. Bem, acho que posso deixar beijos? Não deixem de ler, prometo um final incrível. Sarah, espero ter satisfeito tua curiosidade. Mais uma vez: não me mate!**


	8. Sete segredos?

**Olá meus leitores. Esse cap eu dedico à Mahkun! Lembrando, OS PERSONAGENS NÃO SÃO MEUS, SÃO DA RUMIKO.**

Era segunda-feira de manhã e eu estava com os meus amigos no pátio da escola. Sango estava inquieta. Kagome desaparecera. Miroku insistia em ligar para os pais dela, mas eles não atendiam. De repente, o celular de Sango tocou. Eu estava deprimido. Minha Anne havia me deixado. O que eu ia fazer agora? Sango olhou o celular que tocava e disse, feliz:

- É a mãe da Anne!

- Põe no viva-voz! – Miroku pediu.

Eu não pude deixar de ficar atento. Eu podia ter acabado com a Kagome, mas ainda a amava.

- Oi, tia Higurashi. – Sango a cumprimentou feliz.

- Olá, minha filha! – ela a saudou – Sango, pode comemorar, a partir de agora, você é Sango Higurashi!

- Que legal! – Sango gritou – Eu vou morar com a Kagome!

- Acho que não. – a mãe de Kagome falou, triste.

- Como assim? – ela ficou confusa.

- Kagome não mora mais conosco. – a Sra. Higurashi revelou e eu fiquei chocado – Foi morar com o pai do Inumaru.

- Onde o pai do Inumaru mora? – perguntei incapaz de me segurar.

- Hollywood, Califórnia. – ela respondeu, triste.

- Mas por que a senhora deixou, tia? – Sango gritou.

- Ela está deprimida. – pudemos ouvir o choro da mãe de Kagome do outro lado da linha – Ela saiu com os Taisho e a Rin no sábado e voltou assim. Ela disse que não ia suportar ficar.

- Sem a Kagome não dá. – Sango se se encostou à parede.

- Calma, minha querida, ela vai voltar. – tranquilizou a Sra. Taisho.

- Como à senhora sabe? – Sango perguntou, já ameaçando chorar.

- Não sei. – ela disse e Sango começou a chorar.

- Desculpa, Sra. Higurashi, tenho que ir. – ela disse e desligou, começando a chorar mais alto.

- Por que vocês estão assim? – perguntei, tentando entender por que Miroku abaixara a cabeça e ameaçava chorar também.

- Quando eu tinha catorze anos, eu tentei me suicidar. – contou Sango e eu fiquei surpreso – Fui para uma ponte bem alta e subi no corrimão. A Kagome foi atrás de mim. Quando me viu ali, ela tirou a mochila, subiu ao meu lado e disse: "Se você pular, eu vou junto. Não sei se nós duas vamos sobreviver, mas não se preocupe. Se você morrer e eu não, eu me mato. Ou se você precisar de um transplante de cérebro ou de coração, eu dôo o meu se puder. Vamos?". Eu fiz que fosse me jogar e ela se jogou. Ela passou uma semana internada e precisou de sete transfusões de sangue. Aquilo me mostrou que eu era importante. Para ela, eu era importante.

- Eu não acredito. – eu sussurrei.

- Quando eu tinha doze, eu era muito gordo. – Miroku disse – Eu me cortava. Um dia, Kagome foi fazer trabalho lá na minha casa. Ela entrou no meu quarto e viu a lâmina com a qual eu me cortava, depois olhou para o meu pulso. Ela entendeu tudo em um único segundo. Então ela pegou a lâmina e cortou seu punho. Cortou tão fundo que uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto. Essa foi a única vez que a vi chorar de dor. Então ela chegou para mim e disse "Toda vez que eu vir você com mais uma cicatriz, eu vou me cortar também. Até você parar.". Eu não acreditei. Cortei-me de novo. Quando fui falar com ela, ela tinha os dois pulsos cortados. Então ela apenas sorriu e disse: "Eu avisei.". Parei de me cortar daí em diante, comecei a fazer ginástica junto com ela, emagreci e minha auto-estima melhorou um milhão de vezes e as garotas que antes me desprezavam hoje querem ficar comigo.

- Ela é mais do que nossa amiga. – Sango falou – No meu caso, ela salvou a minha vida. Para ela ter ido, deve ter acontecido algo muito grave. Você não sabe, Inu?

- Não. – eu disse.

- Como não, ela é a sua namorada! – Miroku exclamou.

- Ela era. – dei de ombros – Ela terminou comigo no sábado.

- Já vi tudo. – Sango falou – Vocês terminaram e ela não aguentou ficar mais junto de você.

- Não, ela terminou comigo. – ele disse.

- Gente, onde está a Kagome? – Kouga perguntou.

- Você deveria saber, ela não voltou para você? – perguntei irônico.

- Sabe de uma? – ele gritou – Eu cansei! A Kikyou chantageou a Kagome para ela terminar com você.

- Chantageou? – Sango se levantou – Como?

- Ela disse que tinha filmado o ataque ao ônibus que o Inuyasha quebrou e que ia entregá-lo à polícia se Kagome não terminasse com ele. – ele explicou – Coisa que ela jamais fez.

- Não existe fita? – perguntei.

- Kikyou sabe que Kagome não desconfia de ninguém. – Kouga falou – Ela sabia que Kagome a obedeceria sem pensar duas vezes. Por que ela te ama. Eu detesto dizer isso, mas ela realmente ama.

E a ficha caiu. Ela tinha fugido. Abandonado a escola. Os melhores amigos por quem ela havia sofrido tanto. A família. Os seus sonhos. Tudo. Por que ela não aguentava me ver depois de ter terminado comigo. Ela me amava. Quase tanto quanto eu a amava. E foi aí que eu tive certeza. Corri para fora da escola, deixando todos lá. Liguei para Sesshoumaru enquanto corria para casa.

- Oi, maninho, o que você quer? – ele perguntou.

- A Kagome está em Hollywood. – eu disse – Me arranja um meio de ir para lá.

- Avião? – ele perguntou.

- Serve. Eu vou passar em casa e arrumar o que eu puder. Você me leva ao aeroporto? – perguntei, ainda correndo.

- Claro. – ele falou – Mas tenho uma má notícia.

- Fala. – disse sem parar de correr.

- O próximo voo é daqui a duas horas. – ele me informou.

- Não tem problema, eu vou. – falei – Só vou avisar ao papai. Arranja tudo?

- Você está falando com Sesshoumaru Taisho. – ele riu – É claro que eu arranjo.

- Obrigado Sesshoumaru. – agradeci e desliguei.

Corri o máximo que pude até chegar a casa e ir direto ao escritório do meu pai. Ele ergueu os olhos e, quando viu que era eu, arregalou os olhos. Eu sabia o por que: eu jamais vinha no escritório do meu pai.

- Pai, eu vou para Hollywood. – informei.

- Podemos pensar nisso, talvez passar um fim de semana lá... – ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

- Eu vou hoje. – informei – Daqui a duas horas.

- Como? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Falei com o Sesshoumaru e ele vai me arranjar tudo. – falei.

- Você, Inuyasha, falou com o Sesshoumaru? – ele perguntou espantado – Para pedir um favor?

- A Anne foi para lá. – eu disse.

- Vocês não tinham terminado? – meu pai perguntou.

- Pai, é melhor você se sentar, por que a história é longa...

_**...**_

Eu estava num avião, decolando para Hollywood com uma mochila no colo. Pode me chamar de louco. Mas daqui a algumas horas eu estaria do lado da minha Kagome. Ela voltaria comigo. Eu teria uma conversa direta com Kikyou e a mandaria fazer coisas que não posso citar aqui. Mas ela vai voltar comigo. Eu nunca pensei que a Kikyou pudesse fazer isso com a Anne. Isso não é amor, é obsessão. É uma doença.

Ela havia afastado a mim da minha Kagome. E tentado fazer a minha Kagome ir para o Kouga! Para o Kouga! Já é demais. Antes eu ignorava, sabia o gênio da Kikyou. Meus pais podiam não amar a Kikyou, mas haviam muitas vezes me dito para não terminar com ela se ela me fazia feliz. Naquele tempo, eu não fazia nem idéia do que era estar feliz. Do que era o amor. Eu aprendi tudo sobre felicidade com a minha Kagome.

E ela simplesmente queria que eu voltasse para ela. Eu achei que aquela humilhação na frente das suas rivais (Sango e Kagome) ela desistisse, mas não. Será que ela nunca ia parar? Eu estava começando a ficar com raiva de Kikyou. Por causa dela eu estou aqui, sentado do lado de um homem que só faz roncar. Eu estou falando sério: se ela vier com mais um Inu eu vou dar um grito no ouvido dela.

Droga. Olhei o celular e ainda faltavam uma hora e meia para aterrissarmos em Hollywood. Ela não podia ter fugido para... Ah, não sei. Mas não podia ser mais rápido para chegar lá? Minha Kagome sozinha em Hollywood. De uma coisa eu tenho certeza: nossa lua-de-mel quando eu me casar com ela não vai ser lá! Nossa, eu conheço a garota há quatro dias e já estou pensando em casar com ela. Mas como eu disse "O tempo á só uma ilusão." Nossa, eu filosofei. É, eu arraso!

Ai, ai. Acho que eu vou ter que dormir para passar o tempo. Seria uma ótima sugestão, Inuyasha, se eu não estivesse tão agitado. Nossa, eu estou conversando sozinho. É melhor eu ir dormir mesmo.

_**...**_

- Senhor Taisho? – uma mulher me acordou.

- Kagome? – murmurei.

- Não, sou Carollina, sua comissária de bordo. – ela disse e eu pulei da cadeira, batendo a cabeça no compartimento de malas.

- Ai! – falei e olhei à minha volta – Onde está todo mundo?

- Nós já aterrissamos, senhor. – por favor, se toca! – O senhor está bem?

- Claro. – eu disse – Eu já estou saindo.

Desci do avião com a minha mochila que eu havia arrumado um jeito de pôr no meu colo e entrar com ela no avião. Droga. A partir daí eu voltava à estaca zero. Estaca zero de pistas da Kagome.

- Senhor! – Carollina disse, correndo atrás de mim.

- Sim? – perguntei.

- O senhor disse Kagome. – ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça para a direita – O senhor quis dizer Kagome Higurashi?

- Sim! – eu disse, quase pulando de felicidade – Você sabe onde ela está?

- Claro! – ela sorriu – Ela veio comigo uns voos atrás. Veio com Inumaru, certo?

- Deve ter vindo. – falei com desgosto.

- O senhor deve ser o ex ciumento. – ela sorriu.

- Acho que é bem provável que seja eu. – eu sorri – Mas nós só terminamos por um mal entendido e eu vim aqui esclarecer isso aqui.

- Você veio até Hollywood para reatar com a Kagome? – a garota suspirou.

- É. – falei estranhando a sua reação.

- Isso é tão romântico! – ela gritou e me puxou pela mão até um homem que eu não conhecia – Sir, I need to bring this man to this address. – e entregou um papel a ele.

- Of course. – ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta, não entendendo absolutamente nada. – Come with me, young man. – ele disse.

- Ele vai te levar até a Kagome. – Carollina disse a mim – Você tem dinheiro aí?

- Tenho. – agradeci mentalmente ao meu pai por ter tantos dólares em casa – Ele vai me levar de táxi?

- Óbvio. – ela disse – Olha só, quando ele te deixar você vai até a casa e bate na porta. Não importa o que aconteça, não toque a campanhia. Um homem meio velho vai lhe atender e você diz: "I need to see Kagome.". Ele vai te levar até ela.

- Obrigado mesmo. – falei apertando a mão da garota.

- De nada, agora vá! – ela me empurrou.

O homem começou a tagarelar em inglês, eu não entendendo nada do que ele dizia. Meu inglês não era dos melhores, mas eu ainda entendia alguma coisa quando eu estava atento. Porém agora eu estava completamente desinteressado no que ele dizia. Só queria achar a minha Kagome. Quando finalmente nós chegamos, nem pensei duas vezes. Dei uma nota de não sei quanto dólares e o cara me devolveu outras cinco notas. Eu desci com a minha mochila e tive uma grande surpresa. Não sei o que eu esperava, mas com certeza não era uma mansão ao estilo "Drácula".

As portas tinham puxadores sinistros como naqueles filmes de casas mal-assombradas. A mansão era mal-cuidada e tinha muitas folhas amareladas em todo lugar que se olhasse. O portão estava aberto, como se o seu dono não temesse que ninguém se atrevesse a entrar ali. Engoli em seco e olhei novamente para as portas de carvalho que tinham uns três metros. Olhei a campanhia amarelada e quase a apertei, quando me lembrei do que Carollina me disse. Peguei um puxador e o ergui e depois o soltei. Repeti duas vezes.

- Yes, sir? – disse um homem bem velho e encurvado com um tapa olho.

- I need to see Kagome. – repeti as palavras de Carollina.

- Of course, sir. – ele disse e começou a andar – Come with me.

Eu entrei e me surpreendi. O interior da casa era exatamente o oposto do exterior da casa. Bem arrumada e com os móveis claros e limpos, o chão branco e liso que chegava a impressionar e o abajur elegante que pendia do teto a casa parecia um lugar de seriado de TV americano. Continuei seguindo o homem e comecei a ouvir Lady Gaga. Sorri. Minha Kagome!

Comecei a andar mais rápido. Meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Quando finalmente a avistei, Kagome estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça descansando no colo de Inumaru, as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. O som tocava solitário e apesar de ter um ritmo acelerado, parecia aumentar a tristeza do lugar. Ela nem se mexeu quando o mordomo disse algo e saiu, mas Inumaru olhou. Ele parou de alisar os cabelos de Kagome e isso a fez abrir os olhos inchados.

- Inuyasha? – ela perguntou, mais lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos – Você não poderia estar aqui!

- Escute, Kagome! – eu falei tentando contá-la o que havia acontecido.

- Não. – ela disse – Vá embora!

- Eu vou ficar. – falei.

- Vá embora! – ela gritou.

- Eu sei de tudo! – falei, andando até ela – Kouga me contou! Kagome, acontece que não há fita nenhuma!

- Vá... – ela começou a gritar, mas baixou o tom e me olhou desconfiada – Não há fita nenhuma? – ela pareceu confusa.

- Você nem desconfiou dela. – eu disse e balancei a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação – Ela não filmou nada. Só soube por que na época era a minha namorada e eu contei a ela.

- Então ela não tem como mandar te prender? – ela pareceu chocada.

- Exato. – eu falei e abri meus braços sorrindo.

- Inu! – ela riu, correu até mim e abraçou meu pescoço com os braços – Eu não acredito que pude ser tão idiota!

- Nunca mais faça isso. – eu pedi – Eu não sabia como ia fazer sem você, meu amor. Nunca mais brinque comigo assim.

- Tudo bem. – ela riu na minha orelha – Eu te amo.

- Agora eu sei. – eu ri – Mas continuo te amando mais.

- Duvido muito. – ela continuou rindo – Mas não vou brigar.

- Tudo bom, tudo bem, mas nós estamos em Hollywood! – Inumaru disse, me dando uma enorme vontade de dar um soco nele.

- E o que nós podemos fazer primeiro? – perguntou Kagome, rindo e se separando de mim.

- Não sei. – ele passou um braço pelos ombros da minha Kagome.

- Eu tenho uma sugestão. – falei com raiva – Que tal largar a minha Kagome?

- Hei, relaxa! – ele riu, continuando com o braço ao descansando nos ombros da minha Kagome – Eu e a Anne praticamente crescemos juntos.

- E o que é que isso tem a ver? – perguntei.

- É justo, Inumaru, eu também não entendi. – Kagome disse.

- Posso falar a verdade? – ele perguntou e Kagome assentiu – Nem eu sei.

- Maluco! – ela riu.

- Nem parece que você sentiu minha falta. – resmunguei.

- Aff. – minha Kagome revirou os olhos – Vamos mostrar ao meu namorado resmungão o quarto dele, Inumaru.

- Vamos. – Inumaru concordou e riu.

- Hei, o que nós vamos fazer depois? – perguntou a minha namorada se separando de Inumaru e passando um braço pela minha cintura.

- Que tal dar uma arrumada no porão? – ele sorriu perversamente.

- Essa parte da casa está que nem lá fora? – ela perguntou e nós começamos a andar, eu com a minha mochila pesando nas costas.

Depois de dois lances de escada, Inumaru me mostrou um quarto meio azulado com uma cama de solteiro, computador, skate, guarda-roupa enorme, sapateira colméia e muitas outras coisas. Pude ver uma porta que deduzi ser um banheiro. Nossa.

- Bem, Inuyasha, acho que você pode ficar aqui. – ele me indicou o quarto – Pode deixar a sua mochila aí sobre a cama, depois você arruma as suas coisas.

- Claro. – pus a minha mochila sobre a cama.

- Mas Anne, agora que está tudo resolvido você vai voltar? – ele perguntou, parecendo lamentar.

- Sim. – ela sorriu – Você pode vir conosco.

- Meu pai não vai gostar de ter que resolver tudo novamente: matrícula, materiais, livros... – ele deu de ombros – Acho que vou ficar aqui até o fim do ano, mas depois eu vou passar uma temporada na sua casa.

- Vá mesmo. – minha Kagome o incentivou.

- O que nós íamos fazer mesmo? – me intrometi.

- Vamos ao porão. – ele voltou a sorrir e olhou para a minha Kagome.

- Eu nem fui lá e já estou com medo. – ela disse.

- Por que com medo? – perguntei boiando.

- O pai do Inumaru tem uma obsessão por coisas holywoodianas de terror. – minha Kagome explicou – Ele enfeita algumas partes da casa com essas coisas.

- Eu pude ver. – eu disse.

- Como você nos achou? – Inumaru perguntou curioso.

- Carollina me disse o endereço. – resumi a história.

- Ah! – ele pareceu compreender – Por isso você não tocou a campanhia.

- O que iria acontecer se eu tocasse? – perguntei.

- Não é uma campanhia. – ele explicou – É um truque. Cairia um monte de coisas nojentas na sua cabeça.

- Nossa! – eu disse.

- Exato. – minha Kagome falou – Se eu não estivesse com o Inumaru, eu teria apertado a campanhia.

- As pessoas costumam evitar a mansão por causa de um boato que o meu pai espalhou. – Inumaru disse e começou a descer as escadas – Ele espalhou histórias de fantasmas e assombrações. – ele bufou – Idiotices.

- Por isso quase ninguém vem aqui. – minha Kagome disse, seguindo Inumaru.

- Ah, entendi. – falei seguindo a minha Kagome.

- Enfim, é muito raro aparecerem aqui pessoas desconhecidas. – Inumaru completou.

- E isso significa... – tentei entender o que nós ganhávamos com aquilo.

- Que nós temos a casa toda para nós 20 horas por dia. – Inumaru disse – Já que meu pai dá uma passada e fica mais ou menos umas 4 horas conosco.

- Entendi. – falei.

O resto da descida foi silenciosa. Inumaru terminou de descer as escadas e foi direto para o outro lado da sala, onde havia um alçapão. Ele levantou a porta e olhou lá dentro. Sorriu para Kagome e começou a descer a escada. Kagome passou e eu fui em seguida. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e tudo ficou escuro por um instante. Kagome deu um gritinho. Ouvi Inumaru rir e de repente uma luz apareceu na nossa frente.

Inumaru segurava uma lanterna que ele tinha tirado de um esconderijo, aparentemente. Kagome relaxou e Inumaru continuou a andar. Depois de alguns minutos, chegamos numa porta.

- Eu só peço que não gritem, pode chamar a atenção do Charles. – ele pediu e abriu a porta.

- Inumaru, eu não vou entrar aí! – minha Kagome disse morrendo de medo – Olha isso, só é uma escuridão!

- Tudo bem, Anne, toma a lanterna. – ele entregou a lanterna para Kagome e se virou para mim – Vou achar mais duas lanternas para nós dois. Cuida dela. Nunca se sabe o que tem aqui em baixo.

- Pode deixar. – falei e Kagome entrelaçou o braço no meu.

Inumaru sumiu do círculo de luz criado pela lanterna e Kagome contou até três antes de apontar a lanterna para dentro do quarto. Era um porão comum à primeira vista. Caixas sobre caixas, arquivos espalhados pelo chão, poeira em toda a parte. Entramos e eu me soltei da minha Kagome.

- O que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou e sua voz tremeu.

- Calma, Anne nós não deveríamos arrumar o porão? – eu abaixei – É o que eu vou fazer.

- Não toca em nada até o Inumaru voltar. – ela disse, pegando a minha mão.

- Por quê? – perguntei e revirei os olhos – Anne, até parece que vai ter algo de assustador aqui.

- Pode ter mesmo. – Kagome disse e olhou à sua volta até achar um armário – Armários nunca são bons sinais, sabe... – ela começou.

- Como assim "armários nunca são bons sinais"? – eu disse e fiquei de pé ao seu lado – É só um armário.

- Não encoste, eu estou avisando! – ela disse enquanto eu ia à direção do armário.

Revirei os olhos. Minha Kagome medrosa? Abri o armário e a primeira coisa que eu vi foram: papéis. Virei para Kagome e já ia dizer "Viu?" quando percebi que ela não estava ali. A lanterna jazia abandonada no chão. Olhei à minha volta. Ela deve ter fugido, só pode.

- Inuyasha! – ouvi Kagome gritar.

- Kagome? – gritei – Onde você está? Kagome!

- Inuyasha! – ela gritou novamente.

Segui o som da voz de Kagome enquanto ela gritava. De repente, tudo ficou escuro. E com a mesma rapidez, abriu-se um túnel com as paredes, o teto e o chão de espelhos. Comecei a andar, o som do grito de Kagome estava mais à frente. No túnel, tudo era tão claro que chegava a doer os olhos. Então cheguei a uma bifurcação. Então eu vi de relance as pontas de cabelos negros.

- Kagome! – gritei.

- Inuyasha! – ela gritou, mas não parou.

Segui até o som da sua voz, ela não parava. De repente, outra bifurcação. Segui Kagome. Outra. Mais uma. Novamente. Já tinha passado por umas oito bifurcações quando achei a Kagome. Ela estava sentada no chão e a cabeça descansava sobre os joelhos. Murmurava algo que eu não compreendi.

- Minha Kagome! – exclamei e ela levantou a cabeça.

- Inuyasha! – ela gritou antes de se jogar nos meus braços.

- Por que você tem medo disso? – perguntei.

- Não tem graça. – ela disse – Eu já me perdi num desses túneis que o pai do Inumaru tem por essa casa. Levaram dias para me encontrar. Quando me encontraram, eu estava desmaiada de sede e de fome.

- Nossa! – eu disse.

- O meu tio pode ser incrivelmente legal e engraçado, mas o seu humor é meio... esquisito.

- Ele é o seu tio? – perguntei.

- De consideração. – ela encarou o espelho – Quando eu contei ao Inumaru, ele disse que eu podia sair qualquer hora desses túneis, era só achar a saída secreta.

- Que saída secreta? – perguntei querendo sair logo dali.

- Aí é que está. – ela disse – Por isso não queria me separar do Inu. Só ele e o pai sabem quais são.

- Você não sabe? – perguntei espantado.

- Só a do túnel abaixo da estufa. – ela disse e me soltou.

Observei a minha Kagome enquanto ela passava as mãos pelo espelho. Ela vestia um vestido básico e bem solto com dois bolsos, apropriado para o calor que fazia. Podem ser meus olhos, mas ela parecia mais magra também. A rasteira que fora branca estava meio amarronzada com a poeira do chão do porão. Depois de um tempo, ela disse:

- Eu poderia jurar... – e se apoiou no espelho.

Quando ela se apoiou no espelho, tudo ficou escuro e ela gritou. Já ia perguntar o que estava havendo quando as luzes foram reacendidas e eu pude ver que o espelho na verdade era uma porta de vidro que dava para o porão novamente. Vi uma luz no quarto escuro.

- Achei! – minha Kagome exclamou contente – Olha só! Voltamos!

- Até que enfim! – ouvi a voz de Inumaru e ele apareceu depois abraçando a minha Kagome – Já estava ficando preocupado.

- Pois é. – eu falei com raiva – Se você não tivesse inventado de descer aqui, não tínhamos nos perdido.

- Mas e o que é a vida sem alguma aventura? – ele riu – Além do que esse é o corredor mais besta da casa. Existem piores onde são soltos ratos e baratas, restos de bichos grandes como os tigres e em alguns existem até cachorros bravos soltos. Esse era o único que eu pude ter certeza que a Kagome venceria.

- Para quê? – perguntei.

- Para que ela supere a sua fobia de túneis e pare de ficar tão nervosa em lugares subterrâneos.

- Fobia de túneis? – perguntei.

- Fiquem aí discutindo, eu estou dando o fora! – ela disse pegando a lanterna da mão de Inumaru e saindo do porão.

- Aqui. – Inumaru me entregou uma lanterna e ligou a outra – Você realmente não conhece os sete segredos? – ele perguntou.

- Sete segredos? – eu repeti confuso.

- São os sete segredos da Kagome. – ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Não. – falei me sentindo meio idiota.

- Só ela pode te contar quais são, mas eu creio que dois você já saiba. – ele falou e começou a andar – O da Kikyou e o dos túneis.

- Sei sim. – afirmei o seguindo.

- Pois é. – ele murmurou – Eu bem que nunca gostei daquela garota. – ele percebeu o meu silêncio e acrescentou – Desculpe se você gosta dela, mas...

- Não, não gosto. – eu afirmei – Mas eu gostava. Ela é a minha ex.

- Ih, cara. – ele exclamou – Terminar com uma garota para namorar sua arqui-rival? – ele balançou a cabeça – Você comprou briga com ela.

- E o que eu ia fazer? – eu disse – Eu não escolhi amar a Kagome. Mas eu amo. Pode parecer piegas, mas eu realmente a amo.

- Eu realmente não vejo motivos para não sermos amigos. – ele disse – A não ser que você não goste de Green Day ou implique com a Gaga.

- Eu sou muito fã de Green Day e não tenho nada contra a Gaga. – falei e ele parou e deu meia-volta ficando de frente para mim.

- Então podemos ser amigos? – Inumaru disse e estendeu a mão.

- Contanto que você fique longe da minha garota. – eu falei.

- Não vou ficar longe dela, mas não vou passar a mão nela nem nada. – ele me garantiu.

- Então amigos. – eu apertei a mão de Inumaru – Vamos, eu quero sair logo daqui.

- Está bem, está bem. – ele virou e continuou a andar.

Caminhamos por mais alguns segundos e chegamos à saída para a sala. Inumaru foi à frente e eu o segui, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Hei, Charles, where is Kagome? – Inumaru perguntou para o mordomo.

- I don't know. – ele respondeu e Inumaru agradeceu antes de começar a sair.

- Hei, meu filho! – disse uma voz animada e eu olhei para quem acabara de chegar.

Ele era alto e magro, vestido elegantemente. Um sorriso estampado no rosto que parecia difícil de sumir dali. Ele caminhou até Inumaru e o abraçou. Inumaru retribuiu o abraço apressado.

- Pai, o senhor sabe onde está a Kagome? – ele perguntou.

- Não está com você? – o pai de Inumaru falou.

- Não, obviamente. – Inumaru perguntou e revirou os olhos – Eu e o Inuyasha vamos procurá-la.

- Você é o ex da Kagome? – o homem perdeu o sorriso e seu olhar se tornou ameaçador.

- Foi tudo um mal entendido, pai. – Inumaru explicou por mim – E já está tudo resolvido.

- Sendo assim... – ele voltou a sorrir – Vai logo, ela deve estar na estufa ou na piscina.

- Para que ela estaria na piscina? – Inumaru perguntou, mas foi em direção à porta.

- Eu não vi piscina nenhuma aqui. – falei enquanto seguia Inumaru.

- Fica nos fundos. – ele disse e começou a dar a volta na casa.

A casa era realmente enorme. Levamos uns 5 minutos para chegar ao fundo, onde se encontrava as mais diversas coisas: piscina, quadra de esportes, mesa de sinuca e até uma outra casa, pequena em comparação com a que se encontrava agora atrás de nós.

- Kagome! – Inumaru gritou.

- Aqui! – ela respondeu de dentro da casa.

- Mas o que ela está fazendo lá? – Inumaru perguntou retoricamente e correu até a casa.

Quando chegamos a casa eu pude ver que era a casa dos criados, pois tinha apenas uma cozinha grande e uma sala enorme, mas várias portas que deviam ser quartos.

- O que você está procurando? – ele perguntou.

- Estava. – ela escondeu algo em um dos bolsos do vestido – Já achei, vamos.

- Kagome... – Inumaru começou a repreender.

- Se não formos logo vão nos pegar! – ela disse e correu para fora e nós a seguimos – Vamos jogar sinuca?

- O que você pegou? – Inumaru falou.

- Tudo bem. – ela revirou os olhos e retirou o objeto do bolso.

- É um anel! – Inumaru disse sem entender.

- Sim, é o anel de formatura do Charles. – ela disse inspecionando o anel – Quero saber quando ele se formou.

- Para quê? – ele perguntou.

- Na escola hoje uma senhora estava conversando comigo quando eu acidentalmente soltei o nome do Charles. – ela olhou mais uma vez – Ela perguntou se era o Charles da turma de 1978. Eu disse que ia investigar.

- E é? – ele perguntou.

- Eu estou boiando. – falei.

- Ela falou dele como... – ela parou para pensar um instante – Como o Mi fala da San. Como a San fala do Mi. Como a sua mãe fala do seu pai. Com carinho, com amor. – ela sorriu – Será que é uma namorada antiga dele?

- Ora, se for não vai querer o Charles assim, de tapa olho e velho! – falei.

- Inuyasha! – ela exclamou – A aparência não importa realmente. Claro que é a primeira coisa que olhamos, mas o que importa é o coração. – ela disse e voltou a inspecionar o anel – Achei! E é! High School Shikon no Tama year 1978.

- Sério? – Inumaru ficou ao seu lado.

- É. – ela afirmou e mostrou a ele.

- Legal. – eu disse – Então agora o que nós vamos fazer é...

- Ué. – ela revirou os olhos como se fosse óbvio – Vamos juntar os dois.

**Mahkun: Pois é... mas agora melhorou BASTANTE, não? A Kikyou vai pagar... ME GUSTA SER MÁ COM A KIKYOU!**

**Srta Kagome Taisho: Nossa, nem acredito que estou respondendo à um review teu! Ah, não, eu sou muito má com a Kikyou para isso acontecer, não se preocupe!**

**Bad Little Angel: Ela nem podia, se não do jeito que ele é esquentado poderia até brigar com ela e meter ele na cadeia. Na cabeça dela, já que não existe fita. Como eu já disse, nem tem chance de isso acontecer!**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Os sete segredos ainda não foram definidos. Apenas quatro deles, então tenham paciência. Minha vista está cansada, por isso a demora de postar a fic. Beijos quem leu.**


	9. Inuyasha, seu imbecil!

**Mais um cap... Kagome tem uma grande surpresa... Inuyasha, o que você fez? Lembrando: OS PERSONAGENS SÃO DA RUMIKO, NÃO MEUS.**

Eu ainda não acreditava naquilo. Eu fiquei muito furiosa.

- Inuyasha, seu idiota, o que você fez? – gritei para o meu namorado.

- Kagome, você deveria me agradecer, não gritar comigo. – ele disse.

Eu estava de pé na frente do meu guarda-roupa. Meus shorts e minhas regatas estavam totalmente destruídos. Furiosa, virei para Inuyasha e agarrei a frente da sua blusa.

- Por que você fez isso, seu idiota? – gritei.

- Kagome, como uma garota compromissada que você é não deve sair usando isso por aí. – ele disse – Amor, você está bem?

- Não! – gritei vermelha de raiva.

- O que foi que... – Inumaru falou e arregalou os olhos – Kagome, o que aconteceu com as suas roupas de presente da sua tia-avó? – ele perguntou.

- Presente da sua tia-avó? – Inuyasha perguntou – Foi mal.

- Sai daqui agora Inuyasha! – gritei furiosa, o soltei e ele aproveitou para sair de fininho.

- Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco. – Inumaru tentou me acalmar se aproximando devagar.

- Ele é um idiota! – comecei a berrar.

- Anne, são só roupas. – ele disse e me abraçou.

- O problema nem é esse. – eu funguei – Ele fez isso sem me consultar e achou que tinha esse direito! Eu pego aquele Taisho! – envolvi o pescoço de Inumaru.

- Eu não vou poder te ajudar. – ele riu.

- Por quê? – ironizei – Vai dizer que ele é seu amigo agora?

- Ele é! – Inumaru afirmou.

- O quê? – falei me afastando de Inumaru com um pulo – Você deve estar com febre!

- Anne. – ele revirou os olhos enquanto eu pousava as costas da mão na sua testa – Não tem nada de errado em eu ser amigo do namorado da minha melhor amiga.

- Não era você que o odiava? – perguntei e fui me deitar.

- É, mas só por que ele te fazia sofrer. – ele explicou e sentou na borda da minha cama.

- Está bem. – eu murmurei – Mas por causa do seu amigo, amanhã vamos fazer compras.

- Quem vai pagar? – ele perguntou, já sabendo da resposta.

- Quem me convidou para Hollywood foi você, você me mantém. – eu disse rindo.

- Fazer o quê? – ele perguntou – Mas tente não me falir.

- Vou fazer um esforço. – brinquei.

- Meu Deus, me ajude! – ele pediu e eu ri.

- Vai mesmo precisar Dele. – falei.

_..._

Eu estava na frente da vitrine de uma loja que eu não vi o nome encarando a roupa perfeita e muito social. Uma blusa salmão de mangas e com uns detalhes na gola e um laço e uma saia social preta com dois bolsinhos. Ficaria tá perfeita com o meu salto com a frente trançada e a minha passadeira com um laço! Eu tenho que comprar.

- Inu! – fiz uma voz manhosa, envolvi o pescoço de Inumaru com os braços e para finalizar fiz o "biquinho".

- Tá bom, vai logo! – ele riu.

- Eu te amo! – ri e dei um beijo na bochecha dele antes de entrar na loja.

Eu entrei e me deparei de cara com uma garota mal-humorada. Ela me olhou com uma cara de "O que é que você quer?". Sorri sem me importar com a garota e avancei até um garoto ao lado dela.

- Hei, você pode trazer aquele conjunto para que eu possa experimentar? – perguntei.

- Inglês, Kagome! – Inumaru me lembrou.

- Não será necessário. – o vendedor falou e eu me espantei.

- Você fala a nossa língua? – perguntei.

- É a minha língua-mãe. – ele anunciou e eu sorri.

- Prazer, Kagome. – me apresentei.

- Prazer, Jankotsu. – ele sorriu e me abraçou – Venha, vamos te deixar ainda mais linda. – E saiu me puxando pela mão.

- Aqui. – ele disse quando me mostrou o conjunto – Vai realçar as suas curvas e fazer o seu corte de cabelo parecer mais caro. – ele sorriu – Vai lá experimentar. – ele me indicou o provador.

Entrei no provador e me despi. Olhei as peças e elas eram realmente lindas. Pus a saia e a blusa, me olhei no espelho. Eu parecia uma advogada, alguém séria. Eu deveria ter usado isso no dia que fui conhecer os pais de Inuyasha. Mas foi tudo tão inesperado. Saí do provador e tive a prova de que Jankotsu só podia ser gay: ele gritou muito fino.

- Está linda! – ele disse – Garota, o que eu não daria para ter esse corpo! – ele disse e eu ri.

- Onde estão os meus dois Inu's? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Os dois gatos estão para lá, linda! – ele apontou e eu segui.

- Que tal? – falei quando cheguei onde eles estavam entediados – O que acharam? – dei uma voltinha.

- Perfeito. – Inuyasha murmurou.

- É, Anne, muito lindo. – Inumaru concordou desanimado.

- Estão num enterro? – perguntei.

- Vamos logo, Anne! – Inumaru pediu – Nunca imaginei que fazer compras com garotas fosse tão chato. – ele resmungou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Viu, Jan? – apontei os dois – Preciso de você urgentemente como meu acompanhante, esses dois são uns imprestáveis quando se trata de moda!

- Mas devem ser incríveis beijando, añh? – ele perguntou.

- Vamos logo. – eu ri e voltei para o provador.

Depois de esperar o Inumaru pagar a minha roupa nós saímos e fomos ver outras coisas. Os garotos estavam extremamente entediados, mas eu não me deixei abalar pelo estado deles. Comprei umas sete regatas diferentes, algumas com "I love Hollywood". Depois passamos numa loja linda de saias curtas de pregas. Inuyasha se opôs e conseguiu me fazer levar apenas três saias. Alguns metros depois encontrei lindos shorts e acabei levando cinco.

- Já chega, não é, Kagome? – Inumaru perguntou – Minha carteira já está leve.

- Como se você ligasse. – eu ri – Não se preocupe, a história de você pagar era brincadeira. Te dou o dinheiro quando formos para casa.

- É um presente, Anne, não vou deixar você pagar. – Inumaru falou e pôs um braço nos meus ombros.

- Só me diga quanto foi. – pedi e ouvi Inuyasha bufar atrás de mim **bufar com a boca, gente! **– O que foi Inuyasha?

- Nada. – ele resmungou.

- Se você não contar não posso te ajudar, meu Inu. – falei manhosa.

- Nós conversamos depois. – ele respondeu e eu revirei os olhos.

- Olhem! – apontei – Uma lanchonete! Vamos parar para descansar e comer um pouco.

- Tudo bem! – disseram meus Inus.

Entrei na loja e me deparei com um garoto que vinha distraído. Ele ria com uma garota que parecia ser sua amiga. Ah, não! Se ele não parar ele vai... Kagome, você deveria ter dado um passo para o lado. Droga! Ele havia topado em mim e o refrigerante havia nos molhado todo. O garoto olhou para mim e ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Eu ri.

- It's all fine. – garanti para ele.

- Eu não falo a sua língua. – ele disse pausadamente.

- Que ironia! – eu ri – Nem eu!

- Nossa! – ele riu – Mundo pequeno.

- Pois é! – eu falei – Já encontrei duas pessoas que falam a minha língua e estou a apenas três horas na rua!

- Apenas? – ele riu mais alto – Deixe-me adivinhar: fazendo compras!

- Exato! – eu disse sorrindo – Não quer comer conosco?

- Claro! – o garoto sorriu – Essa é a minha amiga, Aimi **essa personagem eu não tirei da Rumiko, pessoal** – Meu nome é Jinenji.

- Olá. – a garota disse timidamente.

- Oi! – eu sorri para ela.

- Esses são o Inumaru, meu primo de consideração e o Inuyasha, meu namorado. – apontei os garotos que assentiram olhando o cardápio a cima do balcão.

- Anne, nós vamos pegar alguns sanduíches. – Inumaru disse e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Tudo bem. – falei – Vou ver a mesa.

Eu, Jinenji e Aimi fomos a uma mesa mais no fundo com seis cadeiras. Aimi sentou de um lado de Jinenji e eu do outro. Inuyasha se sentou do meu outro lado e pôs um braço nos meus ombros. As cadeiras estavam tão próximas que eu pude descansar a cabeça no peitoral dele. Sorri enquanto ele beijava o topo da minha cabeça.

- Vamos logo, casal, comam que eu quero ir embora. – Inumaru reclamou.

- Eu tenho que te arranjar uma namorada, Inumaru. – falei sorrindo – Mas depois, agora o Kouga está na frente da lista.

- O Kouga? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- É. – confirmei.

- Mas ele tentou te beijar a força e ajudou a Kikyou, Kagome! – ele pareceu irritado.

- Inuyasha, você sabe que eu não consigo guardar rancor. – falei e me sentei direito – Own, você é tão lindo assim, emburradinho... – disse beijando-o e o fazendo ficar vermelho – Ai, vermelho você fica tão lindo, dá vontade de morder!

- Nem se atreva! – ele disse me olhando como quem diz "É sério".

- Own, não sei se eu vou resistir! – falei dando uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha dele e rindo – Foi mal.

- Feh. – ele murmurou e eu ri.

- Come logo, anda! – Inuyasha disse como se fosse uma ordem.

Comecei a comer e olhei para Aimi e Inumaru que batiam um papo animado. Cutuquei Inuyasha e apontei para Aimi e Inumaru. Ele sorriu e colocou o polegar para cima. Eu me segurei para não rir. Olhei para o único sem par: Jinenji. Ele sorriu envergonhado e eu levantei as pontas dos lábios, mas continuei a mastigar. Quando acabei o sanduíche, anunciei:

- Hora de ir! – vi Inumaru franzir a testa.

- Mas já? – ele perguntou e eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Não era você que tinha que ir logo? – perguntei ironicamente.

- Mas... – ele começou e não conseguiu achar um argumento – Vocês querem vir conosco?

- Não, obrigado, eu vou arrumar minhas coisas, volto amanhã bem cedo. – Jinenji disse.

- Eu adoraria ir, já fiz minhas malas. – disse Aimi.

- Então vamos! – Inumaru disse feliz.

- Acho que isso é um adeus. – Jinenji disse para mim.

- Se esses dois continuarem assim, não. – eu ri – Foi um prazer te conhecer!

- O prazer foi todo meu, acredite! – ele riu e me pegou de surpresa beijando a minha mão – Tomara que nos vejamos de novo, até mais, Kagome!

- Até mais, Jinenji! – falei acenando e ele saiu da lanchonete.

Caminhamos num silêncio agradável (eu e o Inuyasha) enquanto o Inumaru e a Aimi batiam papo animadamente. Sorri o caminho todo com Inuyasha do meu lado com os dedos da mão entrelaçados nos meus. Fomos devagar, eu com a cabeça recostada no ombro de Inuyasha. Ocasionalmente, garotas norte-americanas olhavam para o meu Inuyasha com um olhar devorador e eu puxava-o e lhe dava um beijo. Ele ria e retribuía. Quando finalmente chegamos, lembrei do "Nós conversamos depois" do Inuyasha e o arrastei para o meu quarto comigo. Depois de entrarmos eu fechei a porta e me joguei sobre a cama.

- E então? – eu perguntei.

- E então o quê? – ele perguntou e sentou na cama perto de mim.

- Quando estávamos na rua você disse "Depois nós conversamos". E então? – perguntei e me apoiei nos meus cotovelos e ergui um pouco a coluna.

- Você e o Inumaru naquela intimidade toda. – ele falou e fechou a cara – Não gosto.

- Não fica assim se não eu te mordo! – disse tentada – Você sabe que eu te amo, Inu. – falei e me sentei no seu colo de lado – O Inumaru é meu amigo, quase um irmão. Você é o meu namorado. O meu Inu. – falei e lhe dei um beijo.

- Hmmm... – ele resmungou e eu me afastei dele – Não é uma boa ideia você me deixar tentado. – ele disse e eu ri.

- Está bem. – me levantei do seu colo e fui até onde eu tinha jogado as sacolas das lojas – Vou repor as peças mais frescas no meu guarda-roupa. – avisei.

- Aconselharia você a fazer as malas. – ele disse – Meu pai provavelmente vai... – ele nem acabou de falar e o seu celular tocou – Não disse? Oi, pai. – ele esperou – Sim. Voltamos. – disse sorrindo e esperou mais um pouco – Claro. Estava falando disso mesmo com ela nesse exato momento. – ele esperou mais um pouco – Estamos bem, mãe. Estamos na casa do primo de consideração da Kagome. – ele esperou – Sim. Pode deixar. – ele tapou o telefone e perguntou para mim – Podemos voltar amanhã cedo?

- Claro. – falei dando de ombros.

- Por ela está tudo bem. – ele disse para o telefone – Está bem. Sesshoumaru quer falar com você.

- Oi, Sesshy. – disse sorrindo quando peguei o telefone.

- Anne, o que você tinha na cabeça? – ele gritou da outra linha e eu fiz minha cara de "estou lascada" – Sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupado?

- Sesshy, não precisa de todo esse drama. – assegurei-o – Eu tinha na cabeça que não poderia ver o seu irmão, não com ele sendo da Kiky-vaca. Eu imaginei, mas parece que muito mais.

- Nunca mais faça isso mocinha! – ele me advertiu – E se fizer, me avise antes!

- Tudo bem, papai. – falei com ironia rolando os olhos, agora que ele já estava bem mais calmo.

- Tudo bem. – o ouvi suspirar relaxado – Eu te amo, cunhadinha.

- Eu também te amo, Sesshy. – e completei com uma piada – Você é o meu cunhado predileto!

- Sou o único! – ele riu.

- Exatamente por isso! – completei rindo.

- Tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã, Anne. – ele disse e desligou.

- Aqui. – estendi o telefone para o Inu e ele o desligou.

- Viu? – ele perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente – Você fica dizendo "Eu te amo" para qualquer garoto! – ele resmungou e me deu vontade de mordê-lo.

- Ai, Inu. – falei rolando os olhos – Amor de irmão. Nunca teve isso?

- Eu e o Sesshoumaru fazemos esse tipo? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É. – eu concordei – Falha minha. Mas eu os amo como irmão. – eu fui até ele e ainda em pé envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços – Você é o homem da minha vida. Eu sinto isso.

- E você é a mulher da minha vida. – ele disse e se levantou para me dar um beijo – Já vou, tenho que acertar uns últimos detalhes com o Inumaru e depois fazer as malas. Faça as suas, é bom que as roupas já estão dobradas. – ele sugeriu e eu ri.

Me sentei na posição de lótus na frente de onde eu tinha jogado as sacolas e comecei a tirar as roupas e ir as jogando na cama. Depois peguei as minhas duas malas maiores e coloquei tudo nelas, deixando de fora apenas um pijama e um conjunto para o dia seguinte. Peguei os meus objetos pessoais e coloquei todos na mala menor, deixando de fora o shampoo, o condicionador e o sabonete para os banhos que ainda ia tomar.

- Ufa! – exclamei após empurrar as malas até um canto do quarto.

- Excuse me? – disse o mordomo Charles e eu me ergui um pouco – Sr. Inumaru is calling you, Kagome.

- Thanks. – agradeci – Where is he?

- On the pool. – ele disse já se preparando para sair.

- Thank you, Charles. – falei me levantando e me dirigindo à porta.

O que o Inumaru está fazendo na piscina a esta hora da noite? Olhei para o meu relógio de pulso. Eram oito horas. Ele enlouqueceu? Comecei a descer a escada. Ele vai pegar uma gripe desse jeito. Acabei de descer as escadas e me dirigi para a porta dos fundos. Saí na noite fria e me abracei por reflexo. Olhei para a piscina. Inuyasha e Inumaru conversavam dentro dela, rindo e mergulhando ocasionalmente.

- Vocês estão loucos? – perguntei já tremendo – Esse frio e vocês aí na piscina?

- A água é aquecida, Kagome. – Inumaru explicou – Venha, pule conosco.

- Não, obrigada. – balancei a cabeça negativamente – Meus biquínis já estão na mala e eu não vou desfazer a mala para pegá-los.

- Não precisa desfazer a mala para pegá-los. – Inumaru insistiu.

- Eles estão por baixo de tudo. – expliquei – Eu vou fazer chocolate quente. – falei me virando para ir para a cozinha.

- Opa! – disse Inumaru e eu ouvi um barulho de água escorrendo do meu lado – Eu vou também.

- Você não disse que não sabia cozinhar? – Inuyasha perguntou, já do meu lado também.

- Só algumas coisas básicas. – acenei com a mão displicentemente e voltei a me abraçar.

- Mentira. – Inumaru falou – Ela é uma cozinheira de mão cheia, mas raramente vai à cozinha.

- Sério? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Mentira. – neguei – Como eu já disse, eu não sei cozinhar.

- Então para que você vai fazer chocolate quente? – ele me perguntou.

- É só seguir a receita. – falei e dei de ombros – Não deve ser tão difícil.

E eu estava errada. No final, nós (os garotos tentaram me ajudar) tínhamos bagunçado toda a cozinha e deixado o Charles furioso. Mas no final o chocolate pelo menos ficou bom. Nós estávamos agora assistindo Harry Potter no confortável sofá da sala de Inumaru. Optamos por escolher o primeiro, afinal.

- Isso! – exclamei quando Harry enfiou a lâmina da espada dentro na boca do basilisco – Bem feito, sua cobra idiota!

- Você não conhecia a cobra, Kagome. – Inumaru falou do meu lado esquerdo.

- Eu não sou ofdioglota, Inu, me desculpe por te decepcionar. – falei ironicamente – Você a conhecia, por acaso?

- Claro que sim! – ele disse – Batíamos papo toda segunda-feira antes de eu ir para a escola, foi realmente uma pena quando ela morreu.

- Idiota! – falei rindo e jogando a cabeça para trás.

- O quê? – ele perguntou risonho.

- O mais engraçado desse filme é o Lockhart. – Inuyasha comentou – A coragem dele é impressionante.

- Concordo. – falei rindo mais ainda.

- E a cara do Neville quando ganha 10 pontos? – Inumaru disse e rimos todos.

- Mas ele é legal. – eu disse – Mas eu não me conformo com uma coisa.

- O quê? – Inuyasha perguntou e passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

- O Rony ficar com a Hermione e não com o Harry. – eu falei.

- Por favor, de novo não! – Inumaru falou e escorregou pelo sofá.

- Não, é sério! – eu disse – O Harry é muito mais legal.

- Quer dizer que o seu personagem predileto de Harry Potter é o Harry? – Inuyasha riu – Previsível.

- Eu não disse isso! – me defendi – Eu gosto mesmo do Snape. – Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha – O jeito como ele defende o seu amor pela Lily até a morte é tão lindo. – eu suspirei.

- Engraçado. – Inuyasha falou parecendo pensar.

- O quê? – Inumaru perguntou tirando as palavras da minha boca.

- Ela gostar do mais romântico e não do mais bonito. – ele disse.

- O Harry é bonito, é, Inuyasha? – Inumaru perguntou malicioso e rindo.

- Eu só estou repetindo o que as garotas dizem. – Inuyasha disse e lançou uma almofada em Inumaru.

- Se eu fosse esse tipo de garota eu teria ficado com o Kouga e não com você, Inu. – falei falsamente.

- Como é que é? – Inuyasha perguntou e tirou o braço dos meus ombros.

- É brincadeira, meu amor. – assegurei para ele rindo.

- Pensa rápido, Inuyasha! – Inumaru falou jogando uma almofada em Inuyasha.

- Mas o quê... – ele falou – Agora você me paga, Inumaru! – e jogou uma almofada em Inumaru, que rebateu a almofada que foi parar batendo na minha cara.

- Agora você me paga! – gritei, pegando uma almofada e correndo atrás dele, que riu e começou a correr pela sala.

Inuyasha me acertou com uma almofada e gritou "Todo mundo contra!", declarando a guerra. No final, meus cabelos estavam totalmente embaraçados e armados, eu estava suada e ofegante. Os meninos não estavam atrás de mim. Inumaru tinha os cabelos lisos grudados na testa, o topete que ele tinha feito antes do filme estava desfeito. Inuyasha estava com o cabelo ainda mais bagunçado do que o normal e ambos estavam ofegantes também.

- Chega. – falei – Vou tomar um banho. – e me levantei do chão onde estava largada.

- Vai lá. – Inumaru me incentivou ainda ofegante no chão.

- Boa-noite. – Inuyasha desejou estirado ao lado de Inumaru.

- Até. – falei subindo a escada.

Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta. Olhei para o pijama de blusinha e short curto e fui até ele arrastando os pés. Peguei minha peça íntima e me dirigi até o banheiro. Deixei a água quente me relaxar e deixar com mais sono ainda. Me enxuguei e me vesti vagarosamente. Escovei os dentes. Bocejando, fui até a minha cama e me sentei esperando Inumaru.

Deixe-me explicar essa coisa de esperar o Inumaru: desde que eu cheguei o Inumaru todo dia vai ao meu quarto de noite me desejar boa noite, me falar algo e me dar um beijo na testa. Ouvi a porta e me virei. Inumaru entrou de camiseta e bermuda.

- Hoje eu e o Inuyasha conseguimos o que você queria. – ele me avisou sentando na minha frente.

- O quê? – perguntei surpresa.

- Reunimos o Charles e aquela mulher. – ele disse – Eles estão conversando na sala.

- Que bom! – falei sonolenta incapaz de reprimir um bocejo.

- Tudo bem, vá dormir. – ele riu e me deu um beijo na testa – Boa noite, Anne.

- Boa noite, Inu. – falei me enrolando em baixo da coberta.

_**X-x-X**_

Quando eu acordei ainda estava com sono, mas me levantei mesmo assim. Peguei as minhas roupas: uma blusa de manga três quartos vermelha com um decote razoável redondo com um laço, um short curto jeans recém-adquirido e minhas peças íntimas e me dirigi ao banheiro. Tomei um banho frio e logo fiquei desperta. Lavei o cabelo preguiçosamente. Depois de me enxugar, escovei os dentes e penteei o cabelo molhado. Olhei o meu reflexo. Normal. Coloquei a única sapatilha não guardada: uma preta.

Acabei de arrumar as coisas nas malas e desci a escada com a mala menor com meus pertences. Charles a me ver sorriu e começou a subir as escadas para pegar as outras malas. Quando cheguei ao fim da escada, Inuyasha e Inumaru conversavam no sofá confortavelmente estirados, a mochila de Inuyasha jazendo no chão ao seu lado. Me senti mal. Coitadinho do meu namorado, tendo que sair assim da sua rotina para chamar a namorada louca de volta para casa. Mas não fui eu quem mandou ele quebrar o ônibus.

- Vamos? – perguntei atraindo a atenção dos dois.

- Nossa. – Inumaru assobiou – Que pernas, priminha.

- Até parece que é a primeira vez que você me vê de short curto, Inumaru. – revirei os olhos e ele riu, se levantando.

- Give me the bags, Charles. – Inumaru pediu para Charles que chegava atrás de mim e pegou as malas.

- Vamos para casa. – Inuyasha disse e me deu um beijo totalmente inesperado, mas que eu fiz questão de retribuir rapidamente.

_**...**_

- Finalmente. – falei quando uma voz ecoou dizendo que nós íamos pousar.

- Medo de avião? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Como assim? – devolvi a pergunta.

- Um dos seus sete segredos é ter medo de avião? – ele perguntou.

- Como... – ele sabia dos sete segredos? – Como você soube disso?

- Por você com certeza não foi, não? – ele resmungou.

- Inuyasha Taisho, responda a minha pergunta! – ordenei.

- Inumaru. – ele resmungou novamente.

- Inu, você me conhece faz... quantos dias faz mesmo? – perguntei.

- Cerca de seis dias. – ele falou.

- Só? – me espantei – Bem, essas pessoas me conhecem há anos, por isso elas sabem disso.

- Isso quer dizer que você não vai me contar? – ele perguntou.

- Provavelmente não. – respondi sinceramente.

- Feh. – ele resmungou.

- Esquece isso, Inuyasha, isso é irrelevante. – eu disse e tentei lhe dar um beijo, mas ele desviou o rosto e eu só consegui beijar a sua bochecha – Ah, por favor, você não vai ficar assim, vai? – perguntei manhosamente.

- Feh. – ele resmungou e virou para mim – Eu quero saber. Não vou desistir.

- Eu te conto. – falei sorrindo – Quando você me pedir em casamento.

- Menos mal. – ele respondeu agora sorrindo – Vou saber logo.

Eu comecei a rir, mas parei quando senti um forte frio na barriga. Respirei fundo e Inuyasha segurou a minha mão carinhosamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse – Só estamos pousando.

Assenti mas não pude evitar suspirar de alívio quando o avião finalmente pousou. Depois de todo um processo, finalmente estávamos fora do aeroporto, esperando um táxi.

- Anne! – ouvi e me virei perplexa.

- Sesshy! – eu ri.

- Nossa! – ele me abraçou tão forte que me ergueu do chão – Que saudades, minha cunhadinha!

- Ainda bem que você voltou, querida! – a mãe de Inuyasha veio me abraçar – Estava com medo da Kikyou voltar para a nossa família.

- Pode deixar, agora que eu voltei ela vai ficar bem longe do meu Inu. – garanti sorrindo.

- Ai, minha nora é tão linda! – a Srta. Taisho me abraçou (eu sei que é Sra., caros leitores, mas eu não consigo imaginar a mãe do Inu como uma senhora) – Que bom!

- Por que você havia fugido, Kagome? – o Sr. Taisho me perguntou.

- É uma história muito longa, Sr. Taisho. – falei tentando proteger Inuyasha.

- Pode me contar, vamos lhe levar para casa mesmo e de cá para lá o caminho é longo. – ele sorriu.

- É muito desagradável. – eu franzi a testa.

- Ela está tentando me proteger. – revelou Inuyasha e eu virei para ele e fiz a minha melhor cara de "Para de tentar se matar, garoto!".

- Não, Kagome, está na hora de assumir o que eu fiz. – ele disse e passou por mim para ficar na frente do seu pai – Eu destruí um ônibus quando eu era um rockeiro mais radical, pai. Meus amigos me induziram, mas fui eu quem aceitou.

- Algum tempo atrás eu jamais acreditaria que você está na minha frente me confessando isso. – o Sr. Taisho riu – Mas acho que a influência da Kagome está fazendo maravilhas nessa família.

- Então eu não vou ficar de castigo? – perguntou Inuyasha feliz.

- Quem disse isso? – o Sr. Taisho falou – Um mês sem sair de casa, sem receber visitas (a não ser a Kagome), sem internet, sem MP4, o que mais? Ah, e sem celular. – o Sr. Taisho estendeu a mão e Inuyasha entregou o celular e o MP4.

- Pois bem, vamos para casa. – o Sr. Taisho disse e Inuyasha passou um braço pelos meus ombros e Sesshoumaru ia ao meu lado carregando as duas malas, enquanto eu carregava a menor.

**Srta Kagome Taisho: Ela queria testar a Kagome, tadinha! Pois é, eu e a minha falta de atenção... –' Nem eu sei ainda desses segredos, vou desenvolver com a fic aí, mas posso adiantar que um vai deixar o Inu morrendo de ciúmes.**

**Demorei, eu sei! Mas finalmente, aí esta! Cliquem aí em baixo, é gratuito e vai me deixar muito feliz! Digam o que acharam, clica, clica!**


	10. A revelação

**Aqui vai o último cap. Sim, o último. Estou sem criatividade. Talvez poste uma continuação depois. Lembrando: OS PERSONAGENS NÃO SÃO MEUS, SÃO DA RUMIKO.**

- Irmã! – disse Sango correndo para dar um abraço em Kagome.

- Sério que você já foi adotada pelos meus pais? – Kagome gritou ao meu lado.

- Sério! – Sango respondeu e elas gritaram e pularam se abraçando.

- Mas que gritaria é... – a Sra. Higurashi entrou na sala – Minha Kagome! – ela foi se juntar às garotas – Como você está? Está pálida. Emagreceu. Você comeu direito? Conseguiu interagir com todos? Seu inglês é tão básico, minha filha. E o seu tio? Como está? Inumaru resolveu ficar, eu presumo. Ah, e o Inuyasha! Que bom que vocês se acertaram!

- Mãe! – Kagome disse e riu – Calma.

- Você não respondeu as minhas perguntas. – a Sra. Higurashi repreendeu Kagome.

- Eu nem pude ouvi-las direito! – minha namorada se defendeu – Onde está o papai?

- Viajou novamente. – Sra. Higurashi informou – Devia vê-lo, Kagome, saiu de coração partido por que você não estava lá para lhe dizer "Tchau".

- Desculpa, mãe. – Kagome falou – Vou subir e ligar para ele.

- Ande logo. – Sra. Higurashi disse – E tome um banho! Desfaça a mala depois, precisamos correr para refazer sua matrícula na escola!

- Tudo bem! – Kagome gritou subindo as escadas.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru, ponha isto aqui, sim? – a Sra. Higurashi indicou um lugar para meu irmão pôr as malas de Kagome – Inuyasha! - ela correu para me abraçar – É tão bom vê-lo aqui novamente, querido!

- É bom estar de volta. – disse retribuindo o abraço.

- Venham, acabei de fazer brigadeiro. – ela convidou a todos sorrindo.

- Oba! – falei me dirigindo para a cozinha.

- Inuyasha, que educação é essa? – minha mãe me repreendeu.

- Ora, está tudo bem! – a Sra. Higurashi disse se dirigindo para a cozinha – Ele já é da família, afinal!

- Brigadeiro! – cantarolei chegando na cozinha e suspirando com o cheiro delicioso que vinha de uma panela enorme – Nossa, tem suficiente para um exército!

- Fale baixo, Inuyasha. – Sra. Higurashi entrou na cozinha e sussurrou – Vou fazer uma festa surpresa para a Kagome com todos os seus amigos! Você pode ligar para eles, não?

- Claro! – falei e peguei o meu celular – Quais?

- Os principais! – Sra. Higurashi disse pegando o celular – Você sabe, Sango, Miroku, Kouga e o resto da turma.

- Não podemos não chamar o Kouga? – perguntei tomado pelo ciúme.

- Ora, Inuyasha. A minha Kagome te escolheu, não foi? – a Sra. Higurashi perguntou.

- Sim. – falei com orgulho.

- Então ela vai ser fiel a você. – ela afirmou – Não precisa se preocupar.

- Da última vez ele quis tomar ela a força, Sra. Higurashi, não tem como eu ficar despreocupado! – tentei argumentar.

- Tem sim, pois você vai estar aqui para cuidar dela. – a Sra. Higurashi disse e pôs uma mão delicadamente no meu rosto – Confie nas pessoas, Inuyasha, as vezes elas só precisam de uma chance.

- E às vezes elas entram numa escola e matam meio mundo de estudantes por que ninguém queria ficar com elas. – resmunguei.

- Não acredito que o Kouga seja assim. – falou a Sra. Higurashi – Ele é um bom garoto, Inuyasha. A Kagome confia nele.

- A Kagome confia no Sesshoumaru! – tentei argumentar.

- Seu irmão é um bom rapaz. – a Sra. Higurashi falou mais severamente – Se você não o convidar, tenho certeza que a Kagome vai ficar muito decepcionada com você.

- Mas ele tentou beijá-la a força! – eu insisti.

- Por isso devemos estender o perdão a ele, Inuyasha. – a Sra. Higurashi disse e sorriu – Pagar com a outra face da moeda.

- Mas no final, a moeda é a mesma. – filosofei.

- Exato. – a Sra. Higurashi sorriu – As pessoas com a quais o dono da moeda convive decide para que lado ela vira. Vire-a, Inuyasha, para o bom lado.

- Tudo bem. – suspirei – Qual é o número dele?

- Esse. – ela me apontou um número e eu disquei.

- Kouga falando. – ele atendeu.

- Oi, Kouga. – falei.

- Inuyasha? – ele perguntou surpreso – Como conseguiu o meu número?

- Estamos fazendo uma festa surpresa para a volta da Kagome na casa dela. Se quiser, vem, se não, me faça um favor e fique em casa. – falei e desliguei.

- Inuyasha... – a Sra. Higurashi me repreendeu.

- Vou ligar para os outros. – falei saindo de fininho da cozinha e discando o número de Miroku.

- Alô? – Miroku perguntou do outro lado da linha, extremamente sonolento.

- Acorda, seu veado! – falei rindo para ele.

- Oi, Inuyasha. – ele riu – Qual é a boa?

- Vamos fazer uma festa para a Kagome. – informei – Mas é surpresa, vê se não estraga.

- Claro! – ele disse.

- Chama a Sango. – falei – Vou chamar o Sesshoumaru e ele chama a Rin.

- Está tudo bem. – ele falou e eu desliguei e disquei o número de Sesshoumaru.

- Alô, Sesshoumaru Taisho falando. – meu irmão falou extremamente profissional.

- Guarde seu teatro, Sesshoumaru! – falei – Chame a Rin e venham os dois para a casa da Kagome, vamos fazer uma festa surpresa para ela.

- Eu sei, Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru disse – Eu estou na sala de estar, sabia?

- Sabia. – falei – Mas eu prefiro evitar essa tua cara feia.

- Imbecil. – ele falou e desligou o telefone.

- Falou o meu irmão sério. – eu ri.

- Você já convidou todos, Inuyasha? – a mãe de Kagome me perguntou.

- Só falta o Houjo. – falei – Mas eu não tenho o número dele.

- Veja na agenda. – a Sra. Higurashi sugeriu – Deve ter o número dele lá.

- Tudo bem. – falei e peguei a agenda.

Vamos ver... Não, não, não... High School Shikon no Tama? Pra que os pais da Kagome têm esse número? Não é uma universidade dos EUA? Houjo! Achei o número dele!

- Alô? – Houjo atendeu.

- Oi, Houjo. – falei – É o Inuyasha, namorado da Kagome!

- Oi, Inuyasha! – ela disse – Hey, como você conseguiu o meu número?

- Peguei na agenda da casa da Kagome. – expliquei – Hei, nós vamos fazer uma festa de bem-vinda de volta, quer vir?

- Claro! – ele se empolgou – Chego aí logo!

- Está bem então. – falei – Até mais, Houjo!

- Até mais, Inuyasha! – ele disse e eu desliguei.

- Já chamou todos agora, Inuyasha? – a Sra. Higurashi disse atrás de mim.

- Sim. – afirmei e pus o celular no bolso.

- Então venha. – ela apontou para a mesa – Sei que você ama brigadeiro. Coma um pouco.

- Obrigado! – falei sentando e ela pegou uma taça de sobremesa e pôs uma boa quantidade de brigadeiro para mim.

- A Senhora não exagerou não? – perguntei enquanto recebia a colher.

- Não quero que você fique desnutrido. – ela sorriu e apertou as minhas bochechas – Está tão magrinho!

- Tudo bem, pode deixar que eu vou comer muito! – garanti rindo.

- Acho que ouvi batidas na porta. – comentou a Sra. Higurashi e saiu da cozinha me deixando ali sozinho.

Depois de devorar o brigadeiro, olhei em volta. A Sra. Higurashi só havia feito brigadeiro? Essa não era a mãe da Kagome. Afinal a própria Kagome dizia que a mãe exagerava sempre. Bem, as pessoas mudam! Pus a taça na pia e me dirigi para onde os meus amigos e Kouga se reuniam.

- Bom vê-lo de novo, Inuyasha! – disse Sango me dando um abraço.

- Você me viu não faz nem dez minutos. – falei e rolei os olhos.

- Olá, Inuyasha! – Rin disse me dando um abraço, mas como ela era muito alta eu fiquei com a cabeça no seu pescoço, quase no seu colo.

- É bom ver você, Rin. – falei.

- Inuyasha, seu gay! – disse Miroku chegando e me dando um murro – Cara, senti a tua falta. Sem você aqui não tem ninguém para eu zoar.

- Pois eu não senti falta de você. – menti e dei um soco no ombro dele rindo.

- Olá, Inuyasha! – Houjo me cumprimentou sorrindo – Obrigado pelo convite.

- Não, a festa é da Sra. Higurashi, deve agradecer a ela! – afirmei sorrindo.

- Mãe! – ouço Kagome dizer – A senhora viu o meu vestido de...

Olho para trás. Droga! A minha namorada estava de toalha olhando chocada o pequeno grupo que se reunia na sua casa. A Sra. Higurashi foi até ela e lhe cochichou algo. Kagome engoliu em seco e sussurrou algo de volta. Subiu correndo a escada.

- Ela vai se trocar. – Sra. Higurashi fala sem graça.

- Pelo menos eu posso garantir que foi uma grande surpresa para a minha irmã. – Sango fala e todos se voltam para o assunto da adoção.

- Eu posso subir? – perguntei para a Sra. Higurashi.

- Claro, querido. – ela fala sorridente e depois acrescenta séria – Olha o que vocês vão fazer.

- Pode deixar. – eu ri e dei um beijo na testa dela e subi a escada – Toc toc? – falei abrindo a porta devagar.

- Entra. – diz Kagome saindo do banheiro vestida com um vestido de bolas vermelhos estilo anos 60 e um rabo de cavalo alto no cabelo.

- Você está linda. – eu digo e sento na cama dela.

- Nem pus o salto ainda. – ela fala e se agacha na frente de uma estante enorme.

Ela abriu a estante e eu pude ver que era uma sapateira. Nossa, para que mulheres tem tantos sapatos? Não sabia eu que ela tinha um guarda-roupa enorme de dar medo. Depois de calçar um salto baixo vermelho, ela se levantou e foi até o espelho, pôs algo na boca e sorriu para mim.

- Vamos? – ela pergunta e eu sorrio.

- Claro. – eu disse e me levantei de imediato.

- Inu, eu não estou bem. – ela me revela olhando para a escada com nojo.

- Vamos, quando chegarmos lá você fica sentada. – falei e passei um braço pela sua cintura.

- Está bem. – ela diz e desce a escada comigo cambaleando um pouco.

Todos aplaudem e vão falar com Kagome sorrindo. Ela esconde a dor e sorri para todos. De repente, eu começo a ver outra Kagome. A Kagome que arriscou a vida pela amiga. A Kagome que se cortou por um amigo. Suspirei. Minha Kagome. Tão frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão forte.

- Eu... – Kagome fala e cambaleia para trás, onde Kouga estava.

De repente, ela cai com tudo contra Kouga, que a segura e olha chocado para a garota. Houjo se adianta e vai para perto dela. Fico ao lado de Kouga.

- Pode a soltar por favor? – pedi.

- Não. – ele responde e segura Kagome mais contra si.

- Solta. A. Minha. Namorada. – falo entre dentes.

- Não. – ele se nega novamente.

Miroku se adianta e toma Kagome dos braços de Kouga, deixando o caminho livre para mim. Olhei para Kouga com raiva e levantei o meu braço, primeiro puxando-o para trás e depois acertando o meu punho com tudo na bochecha de Kouga, que cambaleia. Ele põe a mão na bochecha como se não acreditasse e então tenta revidar, mas eu, com meus reflexos aguçados, me esquivo.

Não sei o que aconteceu depois disso, só sei que de repente eu e Kouga estávamos no chão, socando e chutando um ao outro.

- Parem! – gritou a Sra. Higurashi olhando desesperada para Houjo e Sango.

Sango veio até o meio da briga e me arrastou para longe de Kouga. Houjo ficou na frente de Kouga, impedindo que ele avançasse em cima de mim.

- Inuyasha, por favor! – Sango pede e eu olho para ela – A Kagome está mal e você brigando com o Kouga por ciúmes?

- Tudo bem, Sango. – cedi – Pode me soltar.

- Houjo, veja o que ela tem, por favor. – pede a Sra. Higurashi desesperada.

Houjo sai da frente de Kouga e se debruça sobre Kagome, que agora estava deitada no sofá. Ele encostou a cabeça na barriga de Kagome, pôs as costas da mão direita na testa dela e disse:

- Fome. – ele olha para mim – Qual foi a última vez que vocês comeram?

- Eu tomei café sozinho, ela não comeu, não comeu nada até agora. – admiti envergonhado por cuidar tão mal dela.

- É só dar algum líquido a ela. – Houjo diz, vai até a cozinha e volta trazendo um copo com água – Beba, Anne. – ele pede como se ela pudesse ouvir.

Kagome começou a tossir. E se sentou no sofá. A Sra. Higurashi gritou e saiu da sala, voltando com um enorme pedaço de torta.

- Eu acho que o primeiro pedaço vai ser para a recém-chegada. – brinca Sango se sentando ao lado da irmã.

Kagome devora tudo e depois sorri. Todos retomam a conversa, fazendo perguntas a ela. Todos menos Kouga, que vem ao meu encontro. Fechei a cara.

- O que você quer? – perguntei.

- Você é idiota? – ele pergunta com raiva – Como a deixa sem comer?

- Ela não disse que estava com fome. – tentei me desculpar.

- Ela nunca reclama. – fala Kouga – Seja de dor, de fome, de qualquer coisa.

- Como eu ia saber que ela queria comer? – eu pergunto.

- Olha, eu não vou brigar com você. – Kouga fala parecendo se controlar – Mas cuide bem dela. A Kagome pode não parecer, mas é muito, muito frágil. – ele diz e se afasta.

Olhei a minha namorada que agora estava deitada fazendo da cabeça de Sango um travesseiro. Ri da cena. Todos sentavam no chão. Ela parecia contar uma história. Eu fui até lá e me sentei do lado de Houjo, por quem eu simpatizei até. Afinal, ele era filho de médico, provavelmente pensava em fazer faculdade de medicina e nunca havia olhado a Kagome como o Inumaru ou como o Kouga.

- E então, o Jinenji se bateu comigo. – ela disse – Nós conversamos, rimos... Inuyasha não riu, só eu e o Inumaru, que parecia gostar da amiga do Jinenji, esqueci o nome dela agora. Enfim, nós cinco saímos e fomos ver uma maratona de Harry Potter, começamos achando que íamos assistir só o primeiro, mas eu convenci o Inumaru a pôr a parte da luta do segundo.

- A parte do basilisco. – me intrometo e ela sorri para mim.

- Exato. – ela continua – Não deu muito certo, começamos uma guerra de almofadas.

- Inumaru. – Sango riu.

- Nem fomos explorar a casa direito. – Kagome falou – Mas eu sei que vocês estão cansados e eu estou com fome, então vamos comer brigadeiro.

- Você reclamando de fome? – Miroku se assustou.

- Acabei de desmaiar, me deixa ser feliz. – ela pede e eu rio – Volto já com as taças de brigadeiro. Sango, vem me ajudar?

- Você nunca me pediu para ajudar. – Sango estranha.

- Antes você era visita, agora é minha irmã. – Kagome ri – Venha.

- Cada uma que essas garotas tem. – Miroku diz se sentando ao meu lado.

- Pois é. – Houjo acrescenta.

- Vem cá, Houjo, me diz uma coisa: qual é a sua relação com a Kagome e com a Sango, afinal? – Miroku pergunta, tirando as palavras da minha boca.

- A Kagome me ajudou com matemática na sétima série. – Houjo fala com descaso – E vocês sabem da cirurgia que o meu pai fez nela, sei lá. Ficamos amigos. A Sango é minha amiga por associação.

- "Amiga por associação"? – perguntei confuso.

- Sabe quando uma pessoa é amiga do seu amigo e acaba meio que virando sua amiga também? – ele pergunta.

- Sei. – respondi – Tipo eu e a Kagome antes de namorarmos.

- Exato. – ele fala sorrindo.

- Voltamos. – Kagome anuncia chegando com duas taças de sobremesas em cada mão.

- Hei, cunhada! – Sesshoumaru grita e eu rio – Aqui.

- Tome, Sesshoumaru, seu pidão. – ela ri e anda até ele, que pega duas taças e dá uma a Rin.

- Ah, eu te amo, cunhadinha! – Sesshoumaru ri e Kagome revira os olhos.

- Aqui. – ela fala me entregando uma taça e se sentando ao meu lado.

- Hei. – fala Sango chegando e sentando conosco, oferecendo uma taça para Miroku e uma taça para Houjo.

- Kagome, entrega a do Kouga. – ela fala para a minha namorada.

- Está bem. – Kagome concorda, pega a taça, deixa a dela comigo e me dá um selinho antes de ir.

- Esquecemos os talheres. – Sango revira os olhos e deixa a sua taça com Miroku para ir pegar as colheres.

- Miroku, relatório. – falo para Miroku e ele compreende de imediato.

- Eles estão conversando. – ele diz – Agora Kouga parece estar insistindo em algo. Ela o cortou. Ele ficou bravo. Ele... IDIOTA, LARGA ELA AGORA! – Miroku grita e se levanta de um pulo para ir aonde Kouga agarrava Kagome, que resistia firmemente.

Aquele imbecil vai se ver comigo. Levantei e corri até ele, que agora já tinha se separado de Kagome, devido ao Miroku.

- Vai embora daqui. – falei para Kouga.

- Não. – ele insistiu.

- Sai, imbecil. – Sesshoumaru fala ao meu lado.

- Por favor, Kouga. – Sango insiste – Ninguém quer que você fique agarrando a Kagome a força e já vimos que você não vai parar. Por favor, sai. – ela fala educadamente.

- Você vai deixar, Kagome, que eles me expulsem? – Kouga apela para Kagome.

- Eu não sei mais o que pensar, Kouga. – ela choraminga – Achei que poderíamos ser amigos, mas pelo jeito não tem como.

- Está bem. – Kouga diz e vai até ela, Miroku fica rígido – Mas saiba que eu te amo. – ele dá um beijo na testa dela e eu tive que usar todo o meu autocontrole para não esmurrar a sua cara – Sempre vou te amar, Kagome.

Observei Kouga sair da casa e a Sra. Higurashi volta para a sala, vendo todos reunidos ali ela sorri e vem até nós com uma imensa torta com um bom pedaço faltando.

- Bem, acho que a homenageada já comeu o primeiro pedaço, mas ainda está boa. – ela sorri.

- Para que trouxe isso para aqui, mãe? – Kagome revira os olhos – Venha, vamos cortar os pedaços na cozinha.

_**...**_

Depois de toda a comilança e de falarmos muito tempo sobre nada, todos, menos eu, foram embora da casa da minha namorada. Olhei para a Kagome, que agora ajudava a mãe a lavar os pratos. A maioria das garotas deixaria a mãe fazendo sozinha para ficar com o namorado, ou deixaria para a empregada lavar no dia seguinte. Mas a minha Kagome não é uma dessas garotas que se acha ao bocado. No meio da festa, ela tirou o salto e ficou descalça.

Ela nunca reclama por que o cabelo está feio, ou se importa com o que ela vai vestir. Na verdade, nunca vi Kagome com nada que não fosse confortável e desconfiava que nunca fosse ver. Ela era linda, por dentro e por fora. Ela podia não ser linda por fora, mas eu continuaria a amá-la. Por que ela não se preocupa com quem eu ando, ou com o que eu visto, ela gosta de mim pelo que eu sou.

Minha namorada. Minha Kagome. Eu sou capaz de dar a minha vida por ela. Ela é especial. Como um lírio num campo de rosas. Nossa Inuyasha. Como você está brega. Mas é verdade.

- O que você tanto olha? – Kagome perguntou vindo até mim com um sorriso.

- Olho a minha vida. – disse sorrindo também.

- Mas você não parava de olhar para mim. – ela disse e abraçou meu pescoço.

- Por que você é a minha vida. – falei e envolvi a sua cintura.

- Sabia que você é o sonho de qualquer garota? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Não me importo com as outras. – falei percebendo que era a verdade – Se você está feliz, está bem para mim.

- Own, meu Inuyasha. – ela falou e me abraçou forte.

- Minha Kagome. – sussurrei no ouvido dela.

- Vamos, garotos, esse não é lugar para namorar. – Sra. Higurashi diz e eu rio alto – Kagome, calce o seu salto e vão passear os dois. Voltem antes das dez!

- Está bem, mãe. – Kagome riu e foi pegar o salto.

- Pode confiar, senhora Higurashi, eu vou cuidar bem dela. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Eu sei disso, meu querido. – diz a senhora Higurashi e observa Kagome calçar o salto e vir até mim.

- Vem. – falei e peguei a mão dela.

- Para onde estamos indo? – ela pergunta e sorri enquanto eu passo o braço direito na sua cintura.

- Para qualquer lugar. – falo e ela ri.

Caminhamos juntos por um tempo. Transferi meu braço da cintura para os seus ombros e ela passou o braço esquerdo na minha cintura. Beijei o topo da sua cabeça. Lembrei de uma praça que tinha ali perto e mudei de direção, a levando comigo. Depois de avistar a praça, ela riu, mas pude sentir que ela tinha ficado meio tensa.

- Por que está tensa? – perguntei e a levei para um banco debaixo de uma árvore.

- Se você souber, vai sair comigo daqui agora. – ela riu.

- Se você não disser, aí é que nós vamos sair. – eu falei sério.

- Eu costumava vir com o Kouga aqui toda tarde depois da escola. – ela disse e eu fiquei tenso – Viu? Agora você vai querer sair daqui.

- E por que você não quer sair? – perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Por que essa porcaria desse salto está acabando com o meu pé e eu não estou com vontade de andar. – ela revelou e eu ri.

- Quem te vê nem imagina que você tem tantos segredos. – toquei no assunto que eu mais queria.

- Ora, Inu, não vai começar, vai? – ela revira os olhos.

- Por que eu não posso saber? – perguntei e ela revirou os olhos novamente.

- Não é que você não possa saber, meu amor, é só que você não gostaria do que iria ouvir. – ela fala.

- Você disse que me diria no dia que eu a pedisse em casamento. – falei e sorri – Então, você quer casar comigo?

- Você nem me conhece direito, Inu. – ela riu, não levando a sério.

- Estou falando sério. – insisti.

- Vamos fazer um trato. – ela propôs e mordeu o lábio – Vamos namorar por mais um mês. Depois se você ainda me suportar, nós ficamos noivos.

- Daqui a um mês acaba a escola. – eu observei.

- É. – ela concordou – Melhor ainda.

- E agora você vai me contar os sete segredos? – perguntei.

- Tudo bem, seu chato insistente. – ela concorda e eu sorrio – Vamos começar com os piores.

- Está bem. – eu digo e me aconchego a ela, sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos.

- Eu guardei todas as cartas do Kouga. – ela diz e uma onda de calor invade o meu sistema nervoso.

- Por quê? – eu pergunto.

- São cartas tão bonitas. – ela deu de ombros e eu fiquei com mais raiva ainda – Nós tínhamos uns 15 anos e eu as guardei. Não sei exatamente o por que.

- Mas quando nos casarmos, você vai jogá-las fora, não vai? – pergunto cinicamente.

- Quando nos casarmos, vou. – ela afirmou e riu.

- Agora o segundo pior. – incentivei-a a continuar.

- Está preparado? – ela pergunta e sorri cinicamente enquanto eu aceno com a cabeça um "sim" – Eu já fiquei com o Sesshoumaru.

- O quê? – eu falo e me separo dela com um pulo.

- Calma, Inuyasha. – ela ri.

- E você ri disso? – perguntei alterado.

- Estávamos bêbados. – ela explica sem deixar de rir – Ele tinha pagado bebida para mim, ambos bebemos demais. No dia seguinte saímos de novo e concordamos em esquecer aquilo. Que aquilo foi um erro.

- Está bem. – murmurei de mau-humor.

- Vem cá, meu mau-humoradinho. – ela sorri e me dá um beijo, mexendo com o meu sistema e me fazendo esquecer o ciúme e a raiva – Passou?

- Melhorou. – murmurei de má vontade e ela riu alto – Próximo.

- Aí sim são dois segredos. – ela fala e morde o lábio – Bem, quando eu tinha 15 anos, viajei com o Kouga e nós tomamos um curso.

- Curso de quê? – perguntei curioso.

- De tiro. – ela diz e ri quando eu fico totalmente surpreso – Pois é, eu sei manejar uma arma.

- Medo. – brinquei.

- Tenha cuidado comigo, rapaz! – ela imitou a voz de Angelina Jolie e eu ri alto.

- Próximo, Angelina. – falei.

- Eu tenho uma bolsa em música nos EUA. – ela revela e eu ergo uma sobrancelha – Eu fiz testes quando tinha 16. – ela dá de ombros.

- Pensaremos em ir morar lá depois. – eu falo seriamente e ela ri alto.

- Bem, agora começam os divertidos. – ela fala e eu me animo.

- Me diga o pior primeiro. – eu falo e ela sorri meio sem graça.

- Eu perdi o meu BV com o Miroku. – ela fala e eu paro de sorrir e fico chocado – Ele era bem tarado quando mais jovem e me beijou de surpresa. Enfim, foi o meu primeiro beijo. Hoje a gente ri tanto disso.

- Eu não achei a graça. – falei confuso.

- Está bem, agora você vai rir. – ela diz e ri com antecedência – Eu já fiquei com a Sango.

- O quê? – eu grito chocado e ela ri alto.

- Nós duas queríamos saber como era ficar com uma garota, então ficamos. – ela franziu o rosto – Ambas descobrimos que definitivamente aquela não era a nossa praia.

- Ainda bem! – falei rindo e ela riu comigo.

- Agora você já sabe de todos, pois eu sei que você sabe o do porão. – ela dá de ombros.

- Sei sim. – eu digo e ela sorri – Sabia que eu te amo? – pergunto e me aproximo.

- Eu te amo mais. – ela diz e me dá um beijo.

**Bem, é esse o final. Final tosco meu Deus. –' Mas é isso. Deixem reviews ou me mandem uma ask em ****.**** e sejam felizes. Eu postarei um prólogo, mas não tenho previsão de quando. Obrigada a essas pessoinhas:**

**Srta. Taisho.**

**Srta Kagome Taisho.**

**Sarah.**

**Bia.**

**Gêmea.**

**Vickyh.**

**Bad Little Angel.**

**Mahkun.**


	11. Epílogo

**Um epílogo para algumas pessoas especiais. LEMBRANDO, OS PERSONAGENS SÃO DA RUMIKO. E uma coisinha, eu não achei o vestido da minha imaginação, mas vocês podem imaginá-los mais ou menos como esse: (coloquem http:/ na frente) .**

Olhei à minha frente e ri. Sesshoumaru se virou para mim emburrado.

- Não ria, por favor, estou fazendo o meu melhor. – ele pede.

- Me dê isso aqui. – falo pegando o buquê ainda desarrumado.

- Ainda não acredito que você vai casar com o meu irmão. – diz Sesshoumaru.

- Por quê? – pergunto colocando o buquê de lírios em ordem.

- Por que geralmente ele não tem tanta sorte. – ele fala e nós dois rimos – Até mais, vou lá bancar o padrinho legal. – ele fala e me dá um beijo no topo da cabeça.

Suspirei. Rin, Sesshoumaru, Sango e Miroku padrinhos de casamento. E do meu casamento! Eu tinha achado que era brincadeira o pedido de Inuyasha. Jamais imaginaria que um mês depois ele me lembrasse do casamento já tendo ajeitado a data para duas semanas logo depois dali. Mas era o certo. Eu e Inuyasha estávamos partindo para os EUA daqui a uma semana, depois da lua de mel.

Suspirei novamente e me olhei no espelho. Meu vestido era da era medieval. O meu véu era tão longo que embolava em certos pontos. Sorri. Claro que a Sango tinha que me maquiar, deixando meu rosto com tons de lilás, cor das tiras que envolviam e realçavam a minha cintura. Pena que eles não iriam poder ver os sapatos. Rolei os olhos. Comprar sapatos tão lindos e caros para quê? Se o Sr. Taisho não tivesse insistido, nem estaríamos numa igreja tão grande.

O Inuyasha e eu estávamos pensando em uma cerimônia ao ar livre, num dia de sol. Mas o Sr. Taisho diz que "O tempo é imprevisível demais e pode estragar tudo e eu quero tudo perfeito.", fazendo questão de bancar metade das despesas. Meu pai pagou a outra. Era realmente muita idiotice ter Sango e Rin como madrinhas. Elas iam me deixar parecendo à pata feia do lado delas. Sango havia deixado o cabelo curto depois de começar a andar vestida de preto e Rin aderiu à moda dizendo que mudar faz bem. Seu cabelo não estava tão curto, mas ainda assim me fazia sentir uma deslocada do lado delas.

Meu cabelo crescera e minhas amigas fizeram questão de alisá-lo. Não sei por que, se depois prenderam num coque elegante. Girei na frente do espelho. O vestido tinha a saia realmente imensa. O decote quadrado e a única alça davam certo charme a ele, que seria totalmente branco se não fossem as fitas lilases. Cor que, é claro, estava por toda a parte quando passei para analisar o salão onde seria o casamento.

- Toc toc. – ouço alguém chamar com a voz embargada.

- Miroku! – falo indo até ele, o vestido farfalhando.

- Está linda, Kagome. – ele me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça – Mais do que o Sesshoumaru disse.

Eu ri. Desde que o Sesshoumaru havia descoberto que o Inuyasha sabia de todos os meus segredos, ficava fazendo ciúmes no irmão a toda hora. Não ia ser diferente hoje.

- Eu sei que é idiotice, mas eu sentia que ia te perder. – Miroku confessa e eu abraço seu pescoço.

- Ora, Mi, que bobagem! – falo e percebo o verbo no passado – Sentia? Não sente mais?

- Vamos nos mudar com vocês. – Miroku fala e eu arregalo os olhos – Eu pedi a Sango em casamento ontem, nós vamos nos casar nos EUA. Conseguimos o visto e já está tudo certo.

- É, e eu vou ter que aguentar, afinal não vou ficar longe da minha irmã. – diz Sango na soleira da porta e eu sorrio para ela.

- Que bom! – eu comemoro junto ao padrinho do noivo – Como está o Inuyasha?

- Nervoso. – ele responde e eu compreendo.

- É, afinal, ele vai perder a vida de solteiro... – começo.

- Não nervoso assim. – Sango ri – Ele está dando patadas em absolutamente todo mundo. Andando de um lado para o outro como uma barata tonta e contando os minutos para a hora do sim. – ela revela.

- Meu Inu idiota. – eu falo rindo.

- Disso eu não discordo. – diz uma voz que me sobressalta.

- Kouga? – pergunto confusa e me separo de Miroku devagar.

- Olá, Anne. – ele me cumprimenta – Posso falar com você há só por um instante?

- Nem em sonho. – Miroku fala por mim rudemente.

- Não seja indelicado. – Sango repreende o noivo – Claro, Kouga.

- Está tudo bem, Miroku. – falo e seguro a sua mão – Vá para o corredor. Qualquer coisa eu grito.

- Está bem. – ele resmunga de má vontade – Cuidado.

- Pode deixar. – falo e vejo Miroku sair puxado por Sango e fechar a porta desconfiado – O que você quer? – falo para Kouga.

- Sabe, eu sonhei muitas vezes com esse dia. – ele enrola – O dia em que você iria se casar. Mas é claro que eu nunca o imaginei como noivo.

- O que você quer, Kouga? – falei rude – Sabe que eu detesto enrolação.

- Sei. Sei absolutamente tudo sobre você. – ele suspirou – Eu só vim aqui para dizer que não precisa se preocupar. Eu não vou mais te irritar. Eu conheci alguém muito especial e estou tentando te esquecer. Receio que isso não seja possível, mas eu vou tentar. – ele fala, abraçando a minha cintura e descansando o rosto no vão entre meu pescoço e meu ombro direito, me deixando surpresa.

- Espero que você seja feliz, Kouga. – falo e lhe abraço pelo pescoço.

- Vou tentar. – ele diz e se afasta com um suspiro.

- Até mais. – eu falo enquanto ele abre a porta.

- Sabe de mais uma coisa? – ele para quase já saindo – Nos meus sonhos, você sempre tinha uma rosa. Nunca um lírio. Rosas combinam mais com você.

- Idiota. – eu rio.

E ele se foi, fechando a porta atrás dele. Deixando-me uma última lembrança do meu amigo Kouga. O irritante e engraçado. Não o possessivo e nervoso. Eu ri alto. Era de se esperar uma coisa dessas dele. Olhei o buquê somente com lírios e andei até um vaso de flores no canto da sala. Peguei uma rosa com cuidado e a pus junto com os lírios. Uma última homenagem ao meu amigo. Não que eu ainda o amasse, pois nunca o amei. Só achei justo com um garoto que me ajudou tanto. Um amigo.

- Kagome? – a Srta. Taisho fala ao entrar no quarto e seus olhos pousam sobre mim, já ficando marejados – O lilás foi uma exigência minha, sabe? – ela chora - Me casei de lilás. Claro que eu podia casar de branco. Mas é tão original. Eu e o meu marido adorávamos quebrar as regras. – ela riu e depois chorou compulsivamente.

- Srta. Taisho! – falei me aproximando dela sem saber o que fazer.

- Não. – ela se recompôs numa velocidade incrível – Não chorarei. Você está linda.

- Obrigada. – falei sorrindo de canto.

- Mas me chame de Senhora – ela insistiu e riu – Estou ficando velha.

- Não consigo imaginá-la uma senhora. – falo e rio.

- Você será uma senhora. – ela olha o relógio de parede – Em dois minutos! Oh, meu Deus! – ela fala levando a mão à boca.

Olhei a Sra. Taisho. Ela vestia um elegante vestido branco apertado na cintura. Engoli em seco. Eu jamais ficaria tão elegante como ela num vestido tão simples como o que ela trajava agora. Senti-me indigna de entrar para a família Taisho por um momento. Não. Ele te escolheu, Kagome. O Inuyasha te escolheu para ser dele. Meu Inu. Suspirei sonhadora.

- Filha, temos que ir. – diz o meu pai entrando na sala e ficando paralisado.

- Pai? – perguntei preocupada me dirigindo até ele.

- Como você cresceu tão rápido? – ele perguntou me abraçando e eu retribuí o abraço rindo.

- Vamos logo. – ele diz e me oferece o braço, ao qual eu aceito.

Caminhamos até a frente da igreja, onde as minhas damas de honra (todas escolhidas pela Sra. Taisho) se arrumavam freneticamente. Uma delas veio até mim e sorriu. Ficou atrás de mim começando a desembolar o véu, que eu fiquei espantada ao ver até onde ia. Ele tinha no mínimo três metros. Uau. A família Taisho era mesmo a família do exagero.

Ouvi uma música tocar e me senti entusiasmada. Claro que eu tinha que mudar alguma coisa. Optei pela música. Agora Lady Gaga cantava "So Happy I Could Die". Escolhi esta música especialmente por que era como eu me sentia. Tão feliz que poderia morrer. Sorrindo, vi as portas se abrirem e só vi uma pessoa naquele imenso salão: meu noivo.

Inuyasha sorriu quando me viu. Ele trajava um terno preto e a gravata da mesma cor. Rolei os olhos. Como ele era tradicional. Quase me matara quando eu teimei que iria ser Lady Gaga a nossa canção. Ele teimou que seria um rock. Mas eu bati o pé e usei a minha arma secreta: "Se não for Lady Gaga eu não caso.". Foi hilário vê-lo afirmar que seria Lady Gaga cantando a nossa canção de casamento.

Abri um sorriso tão grande que machucou as minhas bochechas ao me lembrar daquela cena e comecei a dublar a Gaga. Inuyasha não pode evitar rir, disfarçando com a mão sobre a boca. Soltei um riso baixo. Meu noivo idiota. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, meu pai me entregou à Inuyasha e nós ficamos ali, lado a lado, encarando o padre. Pelo menos ele encarou. Eu o olhava de canto do olho. Só prestei atenção quando ele se virou para mim e falou, alto e orgulhoso:

- Sim. – e sorriu.

- E você, Kagome Higurashi, aceita Inuyasha Taisho, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na tristeza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe? – ele pergunta.

- Sim. – falo estranhando a minha voz soar tão alta e vejo alguém soluçar.

Viro a cabeça e vejo a minha mãe chorando com a Sra. Taisho. Não pude evitar rir, mas me virei para Inuyasha rapidamente.

- E com o poder a mim investido, eu os declaro, marido e mulher. – ele fala e eu sorrio ainda mais – Pode beijar a noiva. – ele fala para Inuyasha.

Ele ri e se aproxima, passando as mãos pela minha cintura. Passo os meus braços, o buquê na mão, pelo seu ombro e encosto a minha testa na dele.

- Está linda. – ele fala.

- Finalmente você conseguiu o que você queria. – falo e reviro os olhos.

- Eu sempre consigo. – ele fala convencido e eu decido cortar seu ego já inchado.

- Não conseguiu tirar a Gaga do nosso casamento. – eu rio e ele ri comigo – Eu te amo. – acrescento, meu coração batendo forte.

- Eu te amo mais. – ele fala e me beija.

Pude ouvir os aplausos das minhas amigas e de outras pessoas. Os assovios de Miroku e Sesshoumaru. O choro da minha mãe e da minha sogra. Inuyasha ri e se separa de mim, e nós saímos juntos da igreja. Que assim seja. Até que a morte nos separe.

**FIM, TOSCO FIM.**

**Obrigado novamente à:**

**Srta. Taisho**

**Srta Kagome Taisho**

**Vitória Karoline**

**Gêmea**

**Sarah**

**Bia**

**Mahkun**

**Dreamanddream**

**Bad Little Angel**

**Eu sei que está faltando alguém... –'**

**Bem, obrigada por me incentivar a escrever esta fic.**


End file.
